What happened to Elena? - Saving Ourselves
by Diamondchild
Summary: Something happened to Elena Lincoln. But nobody knows for sure. Christian is gifted a sub (Ana) from Elena before she disappeared. The story isn't just about what happened to Elena, but mainly a love story that will take time to form with a clues inside. But the question remains who did it? It won't be reveled until the end. Co-collaborator and idea former Stargazer93! No-cheating
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 **Christian:**

I just arrived home for the summer from Harvard. Finished, finally with my first year. Ana, my wonderful submissive has made the time so much easier. 24/7 TPE. She came back with me for the summer. So I'm grateful my summer won't be lonely. A friend of hers has given her an apartment to rent for the summer. She won't tell me who this mystery friend is. Even after a round with a cane she wouldn't spill. She says she's bound by an NDA, which makes me only think, it's her former Dom. Which makes me angry, but I have no choice if I want to be with her this summer.

I walk into my parents' home and it's eerie quiet. I hear some soft sobs coming from the living room. I walk in the room and see my mom crying on my dad's shoulder.

"What happened?" I ask, rushing to my mother's side.

MY dad looks at me, rubbing circles on my mother's back. "It's Elena Lincoln. They found her body. She seems to have been dead for a while. They think its murder." This causes my mom to break out to even deeper sobs.

I think I stop breathing. I haven't heard from Elena in months. I've only talked to her once since she 'gifted' me Ana. She said that she was going on vacation. That she needed to get away for a while. Her salons were failing and just needed to escape to re-work them. I've been too busy with school and Ana that I kind of just forgot about her. Wrong, I know. She helped me so much for years. But, if you were take one look Ana you would forget too.

"Do they know what happened?" I ask

"No, not yet. Linc filed a missing person's report when she didn't come back from the Bahamas. They found her by the river, when her body washed ashore."

I drop into the seat across from them. Wow. I can't believe she's gone.

"I'm sorry mom. I know how close you were to her."

"Thank you dear. I just hope they can find out whoever did this." She sniffs. Her tears calming down.

"Did they look into Linc?" I mean isn't it always the husband.

"They did. From what they can see there's no evidence tracing her to him. Son, I think it would be best if we talk about this later." My dad tells me. "How did your finals go?"

"They went well, I should be getting all A's this semester." I tell them.

"That's wonderful. I'm proud of you Christian." I smile. It's nice that I can make him proud. I know how much grief I gave them, till Elena helped me out. My heart sinks, no one deserves to die in such a manner.

"I know you just got back Christian, but will you be ok on your own tonight? I really just want to lay down." My mom says. "Elliot should be back tomorrow. Mia is at a friend's house."

"Yeah. I can go visit a friend of mine." I tell them. I really could use a session with Ana right now.

"Oh? Would this happen to be the girlfriend Elliot told us about?"

Uggg. Elliot and his big mouth. I told him not to tell them. "Yes. I guess you could say that."

My mom lights up. "Oh, you'll have to bring her over for dinner one day."

At this point I would do anything to see my mom smile. "Sure mom."

After getting my stuff put away in my old room. I head straight to Ana's apartment. Running up the stairs to the 3rd floor, I pound on the door.

She opens the door, in nothing but a silk robe. Her hair is damp, so I'm guessing she just got out of the shower. God, she's beautiful. Her eyes fall to the floor. My perfect girl.

I push myself in the door and close it behind me. After I lock it, I pull the slash from her robe and push it off her shoulders.

Like the perfect sub she is, she falls to her knees before me. I'm so tense and in the need of feeling of nothing but control. Elena is dead. I have no idea what happened to her. I start to think if I can be tied to her? My parents would kill me if they knew about everything.

I shake my head and undo my pants. I pull out my harden dick. "Suck." I demand her.

She puts me into her mouth and starts to take away all the worries. I feel in control once again.

 **A/N: So yes, I started another one. Sue me. I cannot promise daily updates. I really want to do some research and really get my ideas down before I start to let this one flow. But I want to see what you think so far. It's going to be a little darker then the others, but like FSOG there's a love story tied in.**

 **Here's a little inside information. I kind of want to make this story a little bit of a mystery. Hence the title: What happened to Elena? It's not all going to be about what happened to her. (I haven't 100% decided who done it yet) But there will be hints throughout the story. Christian isn't a huge asshole, just fyi. You're going to see a softer side, his Dom side, and yes the asshole side. Kind of like in the books.**

 **Ana is 18 and Christian is 19.**

 **If there are any mystery writers out there. I really could use your input. I've never done one like this, but I really want to give it a try. It's amazing what floats in your head when you're in a car for hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 months earlier… January.**

 **Christian:**

 **I WALK INTO MY** Harvard apartment after a rough day with classes. I have a huge paper due in Econ due on Friday; and right now, all I want to do is go to the gym and hit the bag till my fingers bleed. I haven't had sex in a month. Of course I went home for the holiday's and met up with Elena for a few sessions. It was then that I told her I was ready to be a Dom.

Now that I think of it, I haven't heard from her in two weeks. It's not like her. She's always checking up on me. She was pissed after I told her I wanted to be a Dom, but it's not like Elena to give me the silent treatment.

 _Whatever, let her stew. I could use the break from her punishments._

As I enter my apartment I stop dead in my tracks. In front of me is a naked brunette on her knees. Her head is bowed, her hands behind her back.

 _Holy fuck, a Submissive._

What is she doing here? And how did she get here?

"Who are you?" I ask. But she doesn't say anything. That's right, I have to address her correctly. I straighten myself out to make myself appear bigger.

"Look at me." I demand. She lifts her eyes from the floor and stares at me. Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen. If I wasn't hard already, I am now. _She's a goddess_. "I want you to answer me. Speak freely. How did you get in here? And why are you here?"

"Sir, I'm here because Mistress Elena sent me. She said that you wanted to be a Dom. I'm a trained Submissive and willing to show you the way." She smiles at me. That explains how she got here. Since Elena has a key, for her to use if she ever visited.

"Why wouldn't Elena teach me? Why would she send you?" I ask. I didn't expect this. Elena has a nice body for being 35, but this girl. Holy shit. Her tits are perfect and perky, her body is tight. I wonder if her pussy is too? I really like brunettes, so much sexier than Elena's bleach blonde. I figured she would want to be involved with my training. Maybe she's lurking somewhere.

"Sir, Elena sent me with a note. It should answer your questions. She thought I would be best, Sir. Because I have only a few hard limits." Hearing her say that makes my dick even harder. She gestures to the table where the note lies. I walk over and grab the note to read.

" _Dearest Christian,_

 _I thought it over and you're right, it is time for you to be a Dom. No matter how hard it is for me to lose you as a Submissive it would make me proud to see you flourish. The girl in front of you today is Anastasia. She has been a sub just as long as you have. She was recommended by her previous Dom. He's a dear old friend of mine, but I cannot give you his name and neither can Anastasia. We are both bound by NDA's. He has agreed to help with your training, so he is providing Anastasia with an apartment close to yours, so she can be at your beck and call and also anything else she might need. Usually that would be your job, but since you don't have the means, well._

 _Anyways I have provided her list of Hard Limits. As you can see there are very few. You will need to come up with some agreement with her of times and everything else. I know I showed you over the years the proper way to be a Dom. Take her for ride and try her out. You will notice she's very willing. She is on the shot, and I have given you also her medical records. As you can see she is clean._

 _Have fun dear, if you have any questions you know where to find me. I will call you in a week to see how you're doing._

 _Elena._

 _ **Anastasia Steele:**_

 _ **Hard Limits:**_

 _ **NO Acts involving fire play**_

 _ **NO Acts of involving urine or defecation**_

 _ **NO Acts involving children or animals**_

 _ **No Acts involving breath play**_

 _ **No Acts of Anal Fisting**_

That's it? Really? Who is this girl? I look back over at her and she's back to looking at the floor. I really could use a release. I lay the note back down and walk over to her.

"Stand," I command. She obeys. "Are you ready for your first session?"

"Yes, sir." Shit, I don't have any kind of implements. I mean I know I can find something to tie her to the bed. I start looking around the room. I guess I'm going to need to go buy some supplies. "Sir? If I may speak?"

"What is it Anastasia?" God, even her name is sexy. I love how it rolls off my tongue.

"Sir, Elena also provided you with a starter pack." She points to the corner of the room and there is a large parcel.

"Go lay on the bed." I tell her. And again she obeys. Oh, this could be so much fun. I walk to the parcel and open it up. Inside I find a flogger, a cane, a paddle, a riding crop, a variety of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, some ropes, ties and other toys. Thank you Elena. I'm glad to see my years as submissive have finally paid off for something.

I take the rope, the flogger, and some toys with me over to the bed. Anastasia is spread out on my bed. I can smell her arousal and I find myself wondering how she tastes. I never liked going down on Elena, but with her it might become my new favorite dessert. I can smell her arousal from here.

"What are your safe words, Anastasia?"

"Yellow and Red, Sir." I take a deep breath. _Talk about jumping into the deep end_. I can't believe I was given a submissive. And I have no idea what the hell I'm doing except for what Elena has done to me. But how hard can it be?

"Yellow and Red." I repeat back to her. I take the rope and tie her wrists together and move them above her head. "Don't move."

"Yes, Sir." No way for her to touch me now. There's a part of me that says screw the toys, I just want to test her out and see how she feels.

I hover over her, my legs on either side of hers. I palm her breasts, pinching her nipples between my fingers and I pull hard on them. She moans inaudibly. I bend my head down and kiss down her chest, to her navel. I scoot down, still pinching her nipples, I dip my head into her sex. She smells heavenly. She's already so wet for me.

I run my nose down her folds and then nibble on each side of her thighs. I circle my tongue around her clit. Her back arches back slightly.

"Don't cum." I demand her. I want to be inside of her the first time she comes.

My tongue is merciless; licking, sucking. I can feel her start to tighten up. I smack the side of her thigh. "Don't you dare cum till I tell you to!"

"I won't, Sir." She tells me, her breathing labored. I slip my finger into her and move it around to stretch her out. My tongue never letting up on its torment of her clit. I feel her tighten up and I stop, causing her to whimper softly.

I grab the vibrator egg and turn it on to its lowest speed. I move it around her clit and up and down her folds before placing it inside of her. I know this will be torture because she was already so close. But, when she finally does cum it will be more intense.

"Sit up." She does as she's told, holding her hands above her head. I undo her ties and re-tie them behind her back. "Lay back against the headboard." I move her so she's angled just right and put my dick against her lips. "I still don't want you to cum. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She pants. I smooth out her hair. "Open your mouth." She obeys. I take ahold of my dick and place it into her mouth. I thrust my dick in and out of her mouth.

"I want you to show me how far you can go Anastasia." I grab the back of her head and push her into me till I hit the back of her throat. Holy Crap. No gag reflex. Did she fall from heaven?

I watch my dick, go in and out of her mouth. It's beyond sexy. I need to stop or I'll be coming inside of her.

"Enough." She pulls back her head. I need to be inside her. I pick her up and toss her around so her knees are bent and her chest is laying on the bed.

I smack her right butt cheek hard. She cries out in pleasure. I then smack her left cheek. "Do you think you can hold it just a little longer Anastasia?"

"Yes, Sir." I don't know how, but I'm amazed.

"Good. Are you ok with butt plugs?" I need to make sure. There's no way I would just shove this in her without her being ok with it.

"Yes, sir." Oh an angel she is. I grab the butt plug and the lube. She has to be going crazy. I admire her control. I gently slip the butt plug in. _Oh, that's a sexy sight_. I've only seen this in porn. I slap her ass twice more before pulling out the egg. She moans again.

I grab her hips and slam into her. "Hold it, I want to come with you." Did that just sound romantic? No. I just know if she loses it now, so will I. And I want this feeling to last.

I pound into her, my balls slapping against her. _God, she is so tight_. If this is what a pussy should really feel like, then Elena was the Grand Canyon. I scoop her up in my arms, and hold her under her stomach, never relating on my pace. I bend down and bite her shoulder. I feel her walls tighten around me.

"Cum, now." And she does, her walls constricting around me, and I then follow suit dumping myself into her. I step back from her, and lay her carefully back on the bed. I grab a towel from my bathroom and go to clean her up.

I untie her arms, turn her around and kiss her lips. Elena was never big on kisses. She told me it was because it involves too many feelings that can be confused for love. So what is implanted in my head: "love is for fools." However, for some reason with Anastasia, I just can't help it. I love the way she tastes. I look forward to doing so many things to her. I idly wonder how she takes a cane?

After that amazing session, I decided that we need to go over a few things. She was absolutely fanatic. I can't believe I've been wasting time with Elena. There's something about someone younger, hotter, and also so much tighter. Just thinking about her tight pussy is making me what to do it all over again.

"I want you to get dressed and meet me in the living room. We need to discuss a few things."

"Yes, Sir."

 **AFTER WE'RE BOTH DRESSED** , we end up sitting on the couch. Once again, she bows her head and looks down.

"I want you to look at me and speak freely as we go over our arrangement."

Her head pops up and she looks me straight in the eyes. They're almost hypnotizing.

"So first I have a couple of questions with the note Elena left me. Your former Dom is paying for you to be here? What can you tell me?"

"Sir, all I was told was that Mistress Elena and my former Dom wanted to help train you. They thought it would be a good idea to just let you have free rain. I was told Elena would be checking up with you and I also would report back to him on how you were doing."

"You can't tell me who he is?" Who the hell is this guy? Have I met him before?

"No, Sir."

"I don't think I like the fact that you will be reporting to him." I shake my head. I don't want what I'm doing with her shared with anyone.

"Sir, he just wants to give you tips."

"Then why not talk to me?" I ask, getting a little angry.

"I don't know, Sir. I wasn't given much information but for the fact that I was to be gifted to you. I don't know what deal he and Elena have. I was brought because I have a very high tolerance for pain and was willing to help show a new Dom the way." She smiles at me.

"What would have happened if I didn't want you?"

"They would have sent you someone else, Sir." This is so confusing. But, fuck it. I want this. I mean I'm in total control. I can do whatever I want to her. That just gives me a chubby.

"Well, we should discuss a contract of sorts. I don't have any kind of documents but I'm sure we could write things down as we agree. Where are you living?"

"I live on the floor below you, Sir." Wow, that is close.

"Would you be willing to be at my demand anytime I need you? I have classes and homework, but I would want to be able to call you at a moment's notice."

"Yes, Sir." Such an obedient little girl.

"I don't like to share. You still being in contact with your former Dom. Is that something that's going to be a problem?"

"No, Sir." _Thank god_.

"Good, because i don't like to share. I'm told you have experience as a Sub. How many Doms have you had?" I ask, wondering how many have had a taste of this beauty.

"Two, Sir." That's two too many, if you ask me.

"So you know all, if not most of the main rules. I know you're really good at obeying. What do you plan to do during the day when you're not with me?"

"Sir, I plan to take online courses and also I like to spend my time working out." She tells me. So she'll be able to keep up with me.

"Do you have any other hard or soft limits that weren't given to me?"

"No, Sir. The only thing is I prefer if you don't leave any marks. But if you do, while you are still learning, it isn't a hard limit. Other than that and my limits you can do whatever you please, Sir." _Someone up there does love me._

"How old were you when you started?" I ask wondering. She can't be any older than I am.

"I was 15, sir." Shit, just like me. She bows her head and plays with her fingers.

"Look at me, please." She puts her head back up and looks at me. It's a passing look, but I see how lost she looks.

"Is it something that you wanted? I know for me it was."

"I'd rather not talk about it, Sir." She tells me and I decide to drop it.

"Ok, so I will be here till May. Then going home for the summer. Will you be willing to work with me till May? And after that we can discuss further?"

"Yes, Sir. I would like that." She blushes. Oh, she likes what I did today.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"It's Anastasia Steele, Sir. But I liked to be called Ana."

"But I like Anastasia so much better." I get the urge to touch her and move the hair out of her face.

"My name is Christian Grey, which I'm sure you know already. But it's not like you will be calling me that. I do have one big rule of my own. I do _NOT_ like to be touched. So you cannot touch me without my permission."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, I'll type something up and I'll have you sign it tomorrow. Now how do I get in touch with you?"

She writes down her number and apartment number and hands it to me with a smile. I really want to have her again, but I really need to work on this Econ paper. Maybe tonight after I write. _It's not like I sleep anyway_ s. Let's just see how willing little Miss Anastasia Steele is.

"I might call you late tonight for a scene would that be ok?" I ask nicely.

"Yes, Sir. Whatever you need." Jackpot!

 **A/N: Now I know a question will be how does he just get thrown into being a Dom? Elena just assumes he'll be able to do it with no direction from another Dom? And(why?) Ana is a willing submissive to let him learn? Well, that's all part of the mystery of this story. Christian doesn't care at this point how he learns. I mean it is called Google** **He** **'** **s 19 and he has a willing party. There** **'** **s going to be no objections from him. He** **'** **s getting just what he wants. There will be a lot of unanswered questions and things that don** **'** **t make a lot sense. But I hope in time they will all come to light. This will mostly be an Ana and Christian story. There will be hidden clues to what happened and who might have done it within the chapters. But it won't be revealed who or why till closer to the end. I hoping it will be a fun journey.**

 **And I looked over the FSOG contract like 10 times and I feel that if she was a trained submissive she would know all the rules and the conditions of a simple contract that didn't need to be mention. IT was all pretty much laymen terms and really simple.**

 **PS: I think I'm in over my head** **Thanks to everyone at FSoG Fanfic Obsessed that threw me so many ideas. You guys are awesome. Thanks to stargazer93 for being my beta**

 **And if you don't like Ana as a submissive or just don't like the idea of anything… Don't read it. I will ignore all hateful comments and reviews. I will keep writing even if there is only one person reading it. If you want to be helpful and offer support that's one thing, if you're going to hide behind being a guest and spew hateful things that's another. I haven't done anything to you besides write a story that you can easily just by pass and move on with your life. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank my co-writer, and co-collaborator Stargazer93. She has been a huge help, and this story wouldn't be flowing without her. Thanks. (make sure you read her wonderful fanfics too)**

 **Christian:**

 **THIS FIRST WEEK WITH** Ana has been absolutely the best. Who would have thought I would get a great Submissive my first time around. There's such a mystery about Ana though. She seems too easy to want to please me. I wonder what her first Dom did to her? I can't picture it being any worse then what Elena did to me. I was always eager to please her. I know I shouldn't care. But I want to know more about Anastasia.

Speaking of Elena; I have tried to call her multiple times this week and all I get is her voicemail. It's so unlike her not to take my call. I found a chat room with other Dom's and they have been giving me some help. Thank god for the internet, everything is at my fingertips. I really don't even need Elena. I wonder if I am free of her contract? I never did sign an updated one before I left for college. I assume with her 'gift' that I'm free and it's the reason why I was given Ana.

I just spent the last hour at the gym. I knew I had stamina but this girl. _Wow_. We spent all of Saturday and Sunday in a scene. She didn't seem to tire once. I think I met my match in Miss Steele. I made her stay on my pull out sofa. I wanted to be able to take her if my nightmares came, but I was surprised when they didn't. I figure I was exhausted from all the sex. I think of asking her to be full-time. Have her here with me, so I can use her anytime I want. Full 24/7 TPE. Even though she's just downstairs it doesn't seem close enough. I like the thought of the instant access.

I put my bags down on the table and decide to take a shower before I call Anastasia up here. Maybe I should shower with her. My phone rings and I see that it's Elena calling. _About time_.

"Hello, Mistress." Do I even have to call her that anymore?

"Christian, darling." She answers, her voice seems a little off. Not as strong and forceful as it usually is.

"I've been calling you." I tell her.

"I know, and I'm sorry things have been very busy. You see I called to tell you that I will be leaving for the Bahamas for a while. I just need to get away. I'm having trouble with the Salon's and well I need an escape to rethink and re coup." She tells me.

"Ok? But who do I talk to? You just threw me into this whole Dom thing. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my _'gift.'_ But I was thinking that you would be guiding me through this."

"I know dear, but I have faith in you." Her voice seems wobbly. This is so unlike her. What has happened to her since I've been home? "Since I won't be around I have a number of another Dom who would be willing to help. Her name is Cheryl." _Damn, I was hoping it would be Ana's previous Dom._ "She works over at one of the clubs and said that she will be able to help guide you if needed."

I take down Cheryl's information. But I don't think I will need it. I have the chat rooms and the internet. Plus Ana and I seem to be meshing very well together. What is there really to learn that I don't already know?

"How long will you be gone for?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure yet. I just need a break."

"Alright?" This all seems a little odd. But then again, Elena was always a heat of the moment kind of person. I wonder what's happened with her salon's? "I guess I'll see you when you get back?"

"Of course. I want to hear about all your time there."

"I do have a question since you're on the line."

"What is it?"

"Ana is still in touch with her Dom. I don't like that she will be talking to him about us. Is there any way I can put a stop to that?"

It's silent for a minute. I hear some shuffling and some light murmurs but I can't make them out. She finally comes back on the line. "It's only to help you dear." Her voice now sounds strained.

"He is providing the support for her so she can be there. Since you don't have those financial needs, he's willing to help. It's also to help her."

"But that's my job now." I say in my best Dom voice. "I'm thankful he wants to help, but does he really need to know everything we are doing? And why can't I know who he is?"

I hear more shuffling around before she answers again. "Anastasia won't be telling him everything. It's also to help make sure she is safe. Even though he is no longer her Dom. Just like me, we worry about if things are going smoothly. You should be thankful and don't worry about it so much."

"And if he tries to claim her back? Is he someone I have to worry about taking what is now mine?"

"No, Christian. Just do what you're doing and don't worry about him. She's is a dedicated sub, she won't do anything that goes against your contract. You just need to understand, he's just helping you out with the financial support in exchange for being some support for her."

I don't like it, but if I want to keep Ana around, I will have to learn to live with it. "Fine."

"Has she been good to you?" She asks, her voice hesitant.

"Yes, she's perfect. Thank you."

"Very well. I need to be going now. If you need anything call Cheryl." And then she hangs up. Alright, that has to be the _strangest_ phone call I have ever had with her. She really didn't seem like herself. _Was someone else with her?_

I decide not to worry about it for now. I'm actually glad to be free from Elena. I mean I have a beautiful, attractive, petite, pale skinned brunette at my beck and call. _What more could a guy like me ask for?_

I hop in the shower and figure I should get some work done before I call Anastasia over. No matter how badly I want her right now; I need to keep my grades up. I'm also working on this huge business plan. I want to start my own company, but the only way my dad will help me is if I graduate college first. That just pisses me off. I don't need these classes to know what I'm doing. I'll keep trying to work him over. For the mean time, I'll just keep working out my plan.

I never want to be poor. My idea is to have everything I want at my fingertips. My horrid childhood with my crack whore mother and her pimp was enough to know it's not how I ever want to live again. Being hungry will never be an issue again. Then I will be able to provide for my Sub, whether it's Ana or someone else. I won't need another Dom doing it for me and trampling on my ground.

The thought makes me angry all over again. Ana should be all mine, and for me to deal with. But Elena is right, I don't have much choice. I can't give her much and I only have an allowance from my parents that gets me by. All these thoughts are making me feel out of control.

I figure for now, I can skip the homework. Or even better have Ana give me a blow job while I work. Have her on her knees in front of me, naked. While she waits for me to be done. Then take her any way I choose afterwards. I have only punished her once, when she came without me telling her. There's a part of me that wishes she would misbehave more, so I can punish her. But there's also something nice about her being so obedient. I have to give her credit, her Dom's taught her well.

I think tonight I will spank her with the paddle, but more for pleasure. She seems to get off the rougher it is. I wonder if I can try to make her get in trouble. Great, now I have a hard on. I pick up my phone and dial Ana's number. She picks up on the second ring.

" _Yes, Sir_?"

"I need you. I want you upstairs in 10 minutes. After you come in, I want you in nothing but a pair of stockings, a garter belt and high heels. Then I want you kneeling at my desk. Do you understand?"

" _Yes, Sir_." Good girl.

"Good I will see you soon." I grab my laptop out of my bag, along with my books. I sit at my desk and wait for her. I decide to time her. Maybe if she isn't on time, it can be my excuse to punish her.

 **I'M IN LUCK, SHE'S** two minutes late. I smile to myself. She's in the kitchen undressing, since she couldn't walk upstairs in what I asked her to wear. She pulls her dress over her head, and I didn't think I could get any harder. _She's Aphrodite_. She walks over to me, her head bowed and kneels at my desk. I pet her hair, before grabbing her chin and having her look at me.

"You're late." I tell her sternly.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"I will punish you later for your tardiness. But for now I want you to kneel here while I work. While I'm working I want you to suck me. You can use your hands to help." I tend to like my blow jobs with her hands behind her back and I guide her head to what I want her to do. But since I need my hands for typing, I will let her do all the work. She gives the best head; she has zero gag reflex. I've only gotten head from Elena a handful of times as a reward. I didn't know what I was missing till now.

"Yes, Sir."

I stand up and pull of my boxers. I figured I wouldn't need pants. "Come." She crawls over just a little and puts my dick into her mouth.

 **Ana:**

 **I HAVE JUST LEFT** Sir's place. My ass is a little tender from the paddling. I knew if I was a few minutes late I would get in trouble. I smile. Even though he's not that experienced of a Dom, he really knows how to wield a paddle. Ever since I was a kid I have had a very high tolerance to pain. I actually like the feeling of it. I remember as a kid, I would try to hurt myself just to get the rush.

After my parents died, I was taken under the wing of my Guidance counselor, who ended up fostering me. I was 14 at the time of my parent's death. To this day, I still don't know what happened to them and who did it. It was a home invasion gone wrong. I was at a friends house sleeping over at the time. They burned the house after they murdered them. I had nothing left of them. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss them. That's the only pain I can't tolerate.

My guidance counselor took me under his wing. He knew how upset I was. And at that point I started cutting, and hitting myself so I could rid myself of the pain in my heart. He saw what I was doing and figured he could help me. That's when he introduced me to BDSM. Now he was a good-looking guy, in his mid-30's. He taught me how pain could be used for pleasure. And the sex that went along with it was out of this world. However, it hasn't compared to what it's been like with Christian.

The man is huge! I thought the first time he was going to rip me in half. My first Dom, was average. Anyways, he trained me and taught me everything to know about being the perfect submissive. He planned out my every day so I didn't have to worry about it. I would go to school, then I would have to be ready for him at a moment's notice. I had to make breakfast and dinner everyday and was to do my school work right after school. If I failed at this, I would get punished. He would give me gifts, clothes, and even bought me a car. He treated me like a princess.

Then about 4 months ago, he gave me to his friend. I was hurt that he would just get rid of me like that. I wasn't in love with him, but he was all I knew anymore. I didn't have any choice in the matter. I was given some money and sent on my way. This Dom started training me, so I could be perfect for Christian. According to him, Christian's Mistress was looking for someone to fulfill his needs. I never met the woman, but was told to act like it. We didn't have any kind of sexual relationship. I was told how I needed to act and what I had to do. Then last week, I was told to come to Boston and please my new Master.

He then gave me money on a debit card and an apartment close to Christians. I'm to check in with him once a week with a status report. I'm supposed to do whatever Christian wants and keep his mind off of his old Mistress. I have no idea why, and it's not like he would tell me anyways. Just like I've been training; I follow my orders and do what I'm told.

I'm sitting down at my laptop trying to get some school work done as he is also paying for my schooling. So I think I'm getting a pretty good deal out of this. My phone rings and his number appears on my caller ID.

"Hello, Sir." Even though he's no longer my Dom, I'm only allowed to call him Sir.

"Good evening Anastasia. I take it that everything is well?" He asks me.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you keeping him busy and satisfied?"

"I believe so Sir."

"Good girl. He's been treating you well, hasn't he? Taking care of your aftercare?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir. He's caught on very fast." I smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. Is there anything you need Ana. Any questions?"

"No, Sir. I'm doing well, and you have done so much for me already."

"Well, I don't think you know how much you're doing for me. His old Mistress really needed the time away from him and from everything else. When she told me, I knew you would be perfect to keep him distracted. I will call you next week."

"Yes, Sir." And with that he hangs up.

 **A/N: I know very little about the world of BDSM. Only what I learned from the book and maybe some fanfiction. So I know I'm going to get a lot of it wrong. But I'm writing for fun and this is fiction. That being said the next chapter I'm going to give a whirl at the kinky stuff. It's jammed packed full of kinky lemons.**

 **And I know this story as two titles now. Because the more we started to write the more it also becomes about self discovery. You have two people with really messed up paths. And along with learning what happened to Elena.. these two start to put the pieces together of their own world.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank my co-writer, and co-collaborator Stargazer93. She has been a huge help, and this story wouldn't be flowing without her. Thanks. (make sure you read her wonderful fanfics too)**

 **February 2** **nd**

 **Christian:**

 **I HAVE ANA BENT** over my kitchen table. She's blindfolded, gagged and her hands are tied in front of her. Her ass is a nice shade of pink after I just worked her over with a riding crop and I can see her arousal dripping down her leg. Her pain tolerance is off the charts. I try my hardest to test her limits just so I can see how far she can go.

Just a few days ago I gave her a punishment caning. She was being punished for not answering my call right away. I know, such a minor offence, but she's such a good Sub that it's hard to find punishments for her. Sometimes I think she's doing little things like that so I _will_ punish her. When I told her she was getting the cane, I think I saw her eyes light up, even if they were looking at the ground.

I had to stop before I broke her skin. I couldn't bear to leave any marks on her perfect, flawless skin. There was some slight bruising but the arnica cream I put on her after helped a lot.

I grab her hips and thrust myself into her so hard that it makes the table slide across the floor. I can hear her moans through the gag. Some Doms don't like when their Submissive make a noise. I find that I like hearing it; the sounds of her pleasure that come out of her. _I wonder how she would sound screaming my name?_ I shake the thought off and keep pounding in her ruthlessly.

I grab her braid and wrap it around my wrist to lift her off the table and take my other hand and twist and pinch her nipple. I feel her walls tighten.

"That's right, cum for me." I tell her, my voice husky.

She cums around me, her vagina clamping onto my dick like a vice. I pump a few more times, before I pull out and shoot my load all over her back! I love marking her as mine.

I release her hair and her head drops back down. She's panting hard trying to catch her breath. I grab the towel beside me and wipe her back off. I turn her around so I can look at her.

"That was fantastic Anastasia." I whisper in her ear and bite down on her earlobe. I remove her blindfold and the ball gag. "Come, let me take care of that ass." I smirk and drag her to my bed.

I pull her down so she's across my knees. I can't help but smack it again. I grab the cream off my dresser and rub it into her behind.

I stand her back on her feet and she bows her head. "Look at me." I demand. She looks up, her face still flushed from all the activity. _God, she's beautiful_. "How are you feeling?" I inquire.

"I'm good, Sir." She tells me.

"Just good? Talk freely." I love when we just have normal conversations, even if she still address me by Sir.

"It was wonderful, Sir." And her face gets even redder.

I'm so glad I can please her as much as she does me. I glance out the window and notice a good layer of snow has fallen since we started our session hours ago.

You know what? Fuck it, I know she's my Sub, but I don't have much of a social life. You could say I'm not very approachable. Could she be my friend and my sub?

"Want to go outside?"

"Outside, Sir?" She looks at the window then back at me.

"Yeah." I know I'm a Dom. But I'm still only 19 and human. I can't remember the last time I played in the snow. I'm sure it was when I was a kid and Elliot and I would have this crazy snow ball fights. That all stopped when I was about 13. Then Elena came into my life, and I wasn't really allowed to interact with them anymore. I never knew the reason behind that. She kept me on a short leash. "Why not?"

"I don't know if I have anything to wear, Sir." She looks down at her -stunning - naked body.

"I'm sure I have some sweats you can wear." She smiles at me.

"Thank you Sir."

"How about, since we aren't in a scene you can call me Christian."

"I'll try, Christian." _Angels are singing. My name does sound good coming off her lips._ What is going on with me?

I get off the bed and grab us both some clothes for outside. After we get dressed I take her hand and go to her apartment to grab a pair of her boots and a heavy jacket.

Once we are outside the snow is still falling pretty hard. It's packable enough and I make a snowball and throw it at Ana. She screeches and giggles. Wait, that's even a better sound then my name. She packs her snowball, but I can tell she's unsure if she can throw it at me.

"Just do it Ana." I tell her. I want to see her relaxed and have fun.

She grins at me and throws it. It hits my shoulder. We go back and forth chasing each other. I can't remember the last time I had this kind of fun. What is happening to me?

I'm so lost in thought, when a snowball hits me right in the face. I look up at Ana and see the worried look on her face. I pretend to act angry and go after her. She runs from me. _That's right baby. run._ I catch up with her, grabbing her by her hips and we fall on the ground. The 5 inches of snow make the perfect padding. She's underneath of me squirming and giggling. I tickle her on her sides making her laugh more. I stop and let her catch her breath. My face is so close to her. I could just kiss her.

I can't. I need to remain in control. If I kiss her she might expect more from me. _Would that be so bad?_ I quickly stand to my feet. I give her my hand to help her stand up.

"Thank you, Sir." She tells me brushing the snow off her pants. I wonder if she wanted me to kiss her to. I smack her butt instead.

"What did I tell you?" I want her to say my name.

She looks confused for a second. "Sorry Christian. It's a hard habit to break." I guess she does have a point.

We play around a little more and then head back inside. I take her to her apartment so she can get some dry clothes.

"Christian, Sir?" She asks me after she puts on a new outfit.

"Yeah?" She takes a deep breath and wiggles her fingers

"I was wondering if it would be ok for me to go out tonight, Sir?"

"With who?" _If it's another guy, you can bet your sweet ass you're not going_.

"By myself. There's this new movie I want to see."

"What movie?" I ask curiously.

"The new _Avenger's_ movie."

I like action movies. "I could go with you?" I ask. Shit, I need to get on the chat room and see if this ok behavior for a Dom to hang out with his Sub.

"Really?" She asks surprised. "I mean of course, Sir."

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you back here in a little while?"

"Yes, Sir." I squint my eyes at her. "Christian." She smiles.

I walk back to my apartment and get changed. It's a good thing the theater is only a few blocks away. I figure I will take a minute and hop on the chat room and see if anyone is there. I could call this Cheryl person, Elena gave me. But this is easier.

I enter the chat room and, thankfully, there are a few people online.

 **CG: Is it ok to be friends with your Sub outside a scene?**

I wait for a response. It doesn't take long before I get one.

 **TZ: Yes. There are some Dom's that have a relationships with their subs, it being married or a girlfriend. Being a Dom and Sub can be reserved just for the Bedroom/dungeon.**

 **SH: If you can keep it separated, then sure.**

 **KS: Make sure she knows her place that you're still her Master even if you take her out.**

Ok I think that answers enough. I don't think I have to worry about Ana forgetting her place when we play. I just hope she doesn't think I'm giving her more. But when was the last time I went to a movie with anyone? When is the last time I hung out with anyone? The thought is actually quite depressing.

 **ANA AND I HEAD** to the movies and it has finally stopped snowing. I pay for our ticket, popcorn and drinks. I'm happy that I can at least pay for something, instead of that ex-Dom of hers. I roll my eyes at the thought. No matter how much I try not to let it bother me, it does. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of her.

I wonder what she would say about full TPE 24/7? She would have to stay in my apartment at all times. Which means she wouldn't be staying in _his_ apartment. I'll ask her tonight.

The theater is pretty empty. I guess the snow kept most people away. I pull her to the back row of the theater. If I get an urge to play with her, I will be able to do it with no one seeing.

The lights dim and the movie starts. Just watching her swirl her tongue around her straw is a giant turn on. _Stop it Christian._ She notices me looking and smiles at me before turning her eyes back to the movie.

Half way through the movie, I need to touch her. She's wearing pants so this might be a little harder. "Un-do your button and the zipper of your jeans. Don't make a sound. I'm going to make you cum. I don't want anyone to hear you. Nod, if you understand." I whisper in her ear. She nods, good girl. There's only about 5 other people in this theater.

She unzips her jeans and I slide my hands down. From what I feel she's wearing a tiny thin thong. _Perfect_.  
I circle my fingers around her clit and dip my finger inside of her. She's already soaking wet. "You have my permission to cum at will." I tell her and she nods again. She slides down and tilts her hips up so I can get better access to her. I pump my fingers in and out of her using my thumb to circle her clit.

I think I need to go out and buy her a pair of vibrating panties if we end up going out again. Keep her on edge the whole time. I guess I know what I'm ordering online later.

I lean over and bite down on her neck. Her eyes are closed as she tries to control her moans. I reach my other hand over and pinch her nipple through her shirt. _Order Nipple Clamps._ I need to taste her, I clash my lips onto hers. My tongue dominates her mouth. This causes her to explode around me. Fuck, that's hot. I stick my fingers in her mouth. "Suck." I whisper. I didn't think I could get any harder watching her suck the arousal off my fingers.

I really want her to suck my dick right now, but then she would miss most of the movie. Hmm. Maybe a hand job. I unzip my pants and pull out my dick. I place a jacket over it. I take Ana's hand and place it on my dick. "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir." She murmurs.

She takes her hand and pushes it up and down my shaft. I feel myself starting to build and know I will be coming soon. I take the back of her head and push it down. She puts her mouth around my dick, and it doesn't take long before I'm shooting my load in her mouth.

I take a couple of napkins and clean up, before tucking myself back in my pants. I'll have to think of an award for her. I think we will need to go to the movies more often.

We walk back home. "I want you to come to my apartment. I want to talk to you about something." I tell her.

"Yes, Sir." I take her hand in mine as we walk into my apartment.

" **SIT DOWN." I TELL** her. She sits on the couch and I sit down next to her. "I wanted to discuss something with you. How would you feel about doing full TPE 24/7? I would have you sleep here and I can have you whenever I want." I know my eyes are shining.

She looks down. "I would have to think about it, Sir" She says quietly.

"You mean you have to ask your ex-dom?" I'm steaming mad now. "You are under my control, not his!" I shout. "Who's your Dom? Tell me!"

"You are, Sir." I think this is the first time I've ever really seen her nervous. Good.

"Do you want to satisfy me? Please me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then tell me why you would be against TPE." She remains quiet. "TELL ME!"

"I have no reason, Sir, I would be happy to please you."

"Good. Now get up!" I demand. "I want you to bend over the couch."

"Yes, Sir." She goes and bends herself over the couch. I pull down her pants and the tiny thong she was wearing. She steps out of them and I pull my belt off.

"I'm giving you 10 hits. Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Because I wanted to ask my ex-Dom permission when you are my Dom, Sir."

"Good and your safe words." I need to calm down a little. But I'm pissed about this ex-Dom. I know nothing about this bastard. I hate that he still has some control over her. _I want all of her to myself_.

"Yellow and Red, Sir." She pants out. She's actually excited about this and I think that makes me a little bit angry. This is a punishment.

"Count!" I wield the belt and strike it across her cheeks.

"One, Sir."

I hit her again. This time harder.

"Two, Sir."

And harder.

"Three Sir." This time she screams out. Good I'm finally getting to her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Sir."

As I wield the belt again, images of her with her ex-Dom flash through my brain. What if she's lying and she's still with him? I hit her again. I know nothing about this girl. I can't get her to tell me anything. But I guess I don't tell her anything either. Why does she report to him? I don't think I've ever felt this angry. I hit her again with everything I have.

"Five, Sir." She yelps at me. Maybe I finally gotten through her pain threshold.

I'm about to strike her again, when I notice I broke the skin. Shit! I throw the belt down. I lift her up and spin her around. She looks ok. I lift her chin and crash my lips on to her. All the anger I had has now almost diminished. She's kissing me back just as feverishly. I promised myself I wouldn't ever break skin, like Elena used to do to me. I let myself lose control. What if she leaves after this?

I move us to the bed, our lips never leaving each other. When I know we hit the edge, I lay her down. I scoot her so she's in the middle of the bed. "Put your hands over your head." She obeys. I pull of her shirt and unhook her bra.

I take my time exploring her body, kissing and sucking every inch of her. When I'm finished enjoying every part of her body I sink myself into her. I attach my lips to hers and slowly rock back and forth inside of her. I didn't think slow and tender could feel so good. Vanilla; that's what they call it. No toys or add ons. It's the only way I can tell her 'I'm sorry, for going too far.'

"I want you to cum, baby. I can feel you." I whisper. I pump a little faster and she releases herself and moans out loudly in ecstasy. I follow right behind her. "Ana!"

 **Ana:**

 **WOW, I DIDN'T THINK** he had that in him to have Vanilla. I've never had sex like that before. It was out of this world. He rolls off of me and lays down next to me.

"Say yes to staying with me and just being mine."

"Yes, Sir." With my first Dom that's all it ever was. Around the clock total power exchange. It's how I was trained. So it wouldn't be any different. I know that he hates the idea of me talking to my ex-dom but I don't know how to reassure him that it's nothing. I made a promise, plus he provides everything I need. So it would be rude just to cut him off. I don't understand everything between him and Christian's ex-Domme. I'm just enjoying what I have while I have it. Who knows where or who I'll be traded off to next.

I see his eyes light up, and it makes me smile.

"Great. Then I want you to go downstairs and pack whatever you need. When you're done I want you to call me and I'll help you carry your stuff up." I don't think I've ever heard him so excited.

"Yes, Sir." He leans over and kisses my cheek.

I get myself dressed and head downstairs. I know he will be mad, but I should call my ex-dom. I start packing my bag as I dial his number.

"Hello, Anastasia. Is everything ok?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to tell you that Christian wants me to move into his apartment so we can do a full power exchange. I guess I was seeing if that would be ok?"

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to see you're pleasing him so well, that he wants to do this with you. I couldn't ask for a better way to help keep him preoccupied." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Also, I know he's not too happy with me talking to you. Do you think…"

He cuts me off. "How about we only talk once a month. I think you're holding up your part of the deal. But you will call me if anything goes wrong."

"Yes, Sir. I can do that."

"Very well then. I am rather busy right now. But I do have someone that wishes to say hi."

"Hello Princess." I gulp it's his voice, my first Dom. I wasn't sure if I would ever hear it again. I'm not sure how it affects me. He gave me everything when I was with him. He helped so much with all the pain I had inside.

"Hello, Sir."

"I hear your being a good little Sub. You were always so good. I almost miss you." His sultry voice used to make me weak at the knees but now I don't feel anything. "You're making me proud."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, I must be going. Keep up the great work Anastasia. And if he ever gets sick of you, you know where to find me." That makes my heart sink. _What if Christian does get sick of me?_ The thought is almost heart breaking.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." And he hangs up. I roll my eyes and clear my phone history. I wouldn't want Christian to find out I called him.

I go to the bathroom and decide to look at my ass. I know something must of happened to make him stop hitting me before he was done. I pull down my pants and notice he broke the skin a little. It doesn't hurt. It's red and peeling a little but it's nothing I can't handle. I wonder if this really was the reason he stopped. If I couldn't I would of yelled out my safe word.

I shrug it off and finish packing my stuff. When I'm finished I call Christian and he comes down and helps me with my bags. I'm excited by this. He wants me all the time. And I'm more than willing to give him what he wants.

"I made up the sofa bed for you." Thankfully this sofa bed has a thick mattress so it's not too uncomfortable. But I've slept on worse. "Since now you will be here all the time. I want you cooking us breakfast and dinners. And If I'm here during lunch time, that as well. I will leave you money for when you have to go shopping for food."

"Yes, Sir."

He steps in front of me and pushes my hair behind my ear. "Thank you for this Anastasia."

"You're welcome, Sir. I look forward to being at your mercy." I grin. _I'll take your big dick inside of me anytime of the day._

 **A/N: you know the boy is smitten with her now… but he just doesn't know how far his feelings really run for her. And he won't know for a while. What will happen now with the total power exchange? And Ana staying with him. And also Elliot will come for a visit. Because I need my Elliot fix**.

 **This story starts out pretty smooth.. but it will get bumpy soon...Come back tomorrow for another chapter  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank my co-writer, and co-collaborator Stargazer93. She has been a huge help, and this story wouldn't be flowing without her. Thanks. (make sure you read her wonderful fanfics too.)  
**

 **February 24th**

 **Christian:**

 **THESE LAST THREE WEEKS** with Ana being my full time Submissive have been nothing but pure bliss. I mean what guy would complain about coming home to a naked beauty just waiting for him? I know she could have just stayed at her apartment and we could have done the same thing, but I like the fact that she relies on me and not her ex-Dom. I like the fact that when I get up in the middle of the night - which I find is not that often now that Ana is staying with me - I crawl into her bed and have my way with her.

As I walk back to my apartment after study group, my phone rings. It's Elena. Maybe she's back.

"Hello?" Nothing.

"Hello? Elena?" I hear a gasp, then a lot of commotion. Then nothing.

That's very bizarre. I call her back and am met with her voicemail. Maybe she just butt dialed me? Even though she's in the Bahamas, I'm surprised she hasn't called. But then again, it hasn't really bothered me. I'm free from her clutches. I am the Master of my own Universe. Instead of receiving the punishments, I get to give them. I have total power of a woman's orgasm and limits.

Holding a little black bag in my hand - a gift of sorts for Ana - I open the door to my apartment. And there is my girl, naked and kneeling by my bed. I like to give her a 10 minute heads up before I come home. Sometimes it takes me a little bit longer.

After a rough couple of classes today, I'm looking forward to using these new toys I bought on her. After all, we have a nice long weekend to try them out. I throw my backpack down on the table and walk over to her.

"Stand," She stands, "I bought a couple of things today and I would like to try them out with you. Are you willing?"

"Yes, Sir."

I pull the nipple clamps and the vibrating butt plug out of the bag. I've already claimed her ass many times since she's been with me, but with this plug in her ass I will also get the sensations from the vibrating when I'm deep inside her pussy.

I put the nipple clamps on her tits. I adjust them, so they fit her just right. "You look so sexy like this. But I think you will look even better after I put this inside of you. Turn around and bend over the bed and put your ass up in the air."

She bends down and wiggles her little ass at me. When she does that I know she's eager. I smile and slap her ass. I like it when she's a little playful; but I won't tell her that. I don't tie her hands as much anymore because she knows better than to try and touch me. I usually only tie her up now if it's to something, like the bed. How I wish I had a St. Andrew's cross, or a grid.

I put a good amount of lube on the plug and stick it slowly in her ass, then I turn it on. I hear her hum in appreciation. I give her ass 10 more swats before I stick myself into her. I never have to worry about her not being wet enough.

As I pump into her Ana's moans are sending me to a whole other galaxy. I'm thrown off by my phone ringing. I try to ignore but it keeps ringing. Fuck. I reach over at the night stand and pick it up, still pounding into Ana. _Oh yes I'm talented_.

I see that it's Elliot. What the fuck does he want?

I decide to answer, but not before telling Ana to be quiet. "What is it, Elliot?"

"I'm outside your apartment. Let me up." He tells me. _Fuck!_

"You're here now?" I question.

"Yeah. Come on. It's freezing out here!"

"Well, you're going to have to give me a minute." I grunt out.

"Woah. Did I interpret something?"

"Yes. Now give me a few minutes and I will let you up." I thrust into Ana really hard and it causes her to scream out.

"Is that a girl? I thought…" I hang up on him and throw my phone somewhere on the bed.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." I slap her ass.

"Sorry, Sir."

"I'll forgive you this time. We need to make it quick." I grab a hold of her hips and pound fast and hard into her. It doesn't take long for us to cum together. I pull the butt plug out of her, then myself. It looks like my weekend is ruined. Maybe I'll luck out and he'll stay in a hotel.

I clean her up and tell her to get dressed. "I'm going to need you to call me Christian while my brother is here."

 **WE BOTH GET DRESSED** and I go to open the door downstairs for Elliot, but he's already at my door.

"Hey bro. Sorry I didn't think you would be in the middle of anything." He smirks. He walks past me, looking around the room. Ana is in the bathroom cleaning up. "Wow, Christian. It reeks of sex in here. Good job." He pats me on the arm. "So where is she? It _is_ a she right?"

"Yes, Elliot." I grunt out. I hate that they think I'm gay. If only they knew.

Ana comes out of the bathroom. Her face is still a little flushed, she's wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of tight yoga pants. "Good job man." I hear Elliot say beside me. I roll my eyes.

 _Yeah, and to think, she was a gift from my former Domme._

Elliot walks right up to her. "I'm Elliot, the more attractive older brother." He puts out his hand.

She accepts with a giggle. "I'm Ana. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry to just drop in like this, but I haven't seen my little bro in a while. How come you didn't tell me about this hot little number?" He turns to me and I can't help but roll my eyes.

I ignore his comment. "How long are you in town?" I ask.

"A couple days. I'm meeting a few friends up in New York on Wednesday." He tells me, finally taking his eyes off Ana.

"Don't you have classes?" I ask. He was going to college at Virginia Tech.

"I took the semester off. I just needed a break." He doesn't elaborate more.

"Do you have a hotel?" Please say yes.

"No. I was hoping you would let me crash on your couch." He smiles. "That would be ok right? You don't want to send your dear brother back into the cold now would you."

 _Yes. Fucking gladly._

"No of course not."

He looks between me and Ana. "I'm sorry bro. I didn't think you would have any plans. I figured you would be alone. Do you want me to find a hotel?"

"No Elliot, it's fine."

"I should go, let you two have some bonding time." Ana begins to walk to the bedroom.

 _Oh, you're not going anywhere_.

"Elliot, I'm going to go talk to Ana for a minute."

"Of course. I'm just going to settle in."

I take Ana to the bedroom and close the door. "I want you to stay."

"What about your brother? He's kind of sleeping on my bed." She smiles. Finally a sentence that doesn't end in _Sir_.

 _Why is it that I like it so much?_

"You can sleep in my bed." _What did I just say?_ I think I confused her because her jaw pops open.

"Christian, I have a bed downstairs. Plus don't you want to spend time alone with your brother?" _Not really, I'm surprised he's even here. I do wonder what happened at school, that means he's taking time off._

"Just stay. If I don't think it's going to work I will send you back to your apartment."

"But your touch…"

"Stop!" I command her. She bows her head. Maybe this is a bad idea. What if she accidently touches me in my sleep? But we have slept together once. Just a few weeks ago. We both passed out after an exhausting session. It turned out fine, even if we were just both comatose. "You're staying."

"Yes, Sir." I see a small smirk on her face. Oh and I can't do anything about it right now.

"Christian!" I state firmly. "Out!" She walks out ahead of me and I slap her hard on the ass for her little smart comment. She yelps in surprise.

We head back out to the main room and Elliot has made himself at home. He's sitting on the corner of the couch with his legs propped up with the remote in his hand.

"I see you made yourself at home Elliot."

"Oh yeah. Just catching up on ' _The Real Housewives_ '." He laughs as he keeps flipping through the channels.

"Should I make us something to eat?" Ana offers.

"Wow Christian. She cooks too? Do you have a sister?"

"No, sorry." _Ah, just learned something._

"Darn. Where are you from Ana?" Maybe my brother will be useful and get some information out of her.

"Montesano."

"That's not too far from Seattle. So how did you meet Mr. Warmth here?" Crap.

"She goes to Harvard as well." I lie. "She actually lives down the floor from me. But she stays with me most of the time."

I look over at Ana who is nodding in agreement.

"My little brother has a girlfriend. I'm so proud." He wipes a fake tear from his eye. _Girlfriend? No. But I guess I can't tell him she's my Submissive either._

"So dinner?" Ana draws the conversation away from the topic. Good girl.

"Why don't we order pizza? Give your girl a night off. I want to get to know her better." He sits up and pats the seat next to him. She looks at me as to ask if it's ok. I nod and she sits down next to Elliot.

I figure I should stay close to her. Never know if Elliot will start to get handsy with her. I sit close enough to her that our shoulders touch.

"So what are you studying?" Elliot asks her

"Psychology. So I don't have to pay for my own therapy." She smiles and that causes Elliot to laugh.

"Maybe you could shrink my brother. He needs lots of help."

"Fuck off, Elliot."

"I think he's fine just the way he is." She smiles at me. _Wow that has to be one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to me._

I reward her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you hooked a good one, Christian." He says sincerely.

"Why don't we order that pizza Elliot?" I try to steer the conversation away from our relationship.

We're sitting at the couch eating our pizza watching old episodes of 'Cops'

"So Ana what does your family do for a living?" Elliot asks and I feel her stiffen beside me.

"I actually don't have a family. They died when I was young." She looks down at her pizza like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

I can tell Elliot now feels bad for asking. But that's the most I've gotten her to tell me about anything. "I'm sorry Ana."

She looks back up at him and gives him a small smile. "It's ok."

"Did Christian tell you we were all adopted?" Great. Let's change the subject to that Elliot.

"No, he didnt."

"Elliot can we not?" I give him a look that tells him to shut it. Why don't we just open some more cans of worms? Why don't you tell her about the crack whore while you're at it Elliot.?

"I'm dying here. Sorry Ana, so what's your favorite color?"

 **AFTER A FEW HOURS** of harmless fun, I can see Ana's eyes beginning to droop. She's resting contently against my shoulder and as a show of the charade we're displaying, I've draped my arm around her shoulders.

 _Damn, this is actually nice._

"Well little bro, I'm exhausted." He claps his knee, causing Ana to startle awake.

"Come on baby, time for bed." I murmur to her. Her eyes meet mine and she nods subtly.

"Good night Elliot." She gives him a small smile and scurries away to my - _our_ \- room.

"Damn Christian, mom will love her." Elliot chuckles. I groan.

"Elliot, I've only known her for a couple of months. I'm not exactly ready to get her to meet the folks and then run away. I know how crazy you guys are."

"Come on man, we're not all that bad." He punches me on the arm just as I stand.

"No Elliot. And that's final. And please, for your sake, do _not_ tell mom about her." I all but demand.

 _Besides, you owe me a few favors big brother._

"Fine, go! Be with that goddess of a woman before I decide to make a move on her." If he wasn't my brother, he'd be on the floor.

 _No one touches my Ana._

"Good night Elliot." I quickly walk to the bedroom and shut the door.

Turning around, I find Ana lightly snoring on the furthest edge of the bed. I can't help but smile at the simplicity of her sleeping form in my bed. I crawl in the other side and drift off into a comfortable sleep.

 **A WAIL PULLS ME** out of what I could only describe as a _peaceful_ sleep. It didn't come from me and it takes me a moment to realise I'm not alone in my bed.

 _Ana._

She whimpers again as I flick on the bedside light, illuminating her skin. There's a light sheen of sweat over her forehead, her eyes are still shut, and her expression looks pained.

 _She's having a nightmare._

"Ana…" I say softly, not sure how she'll react if I was to touch her right now. She doesn't react.

"Ana." I repeat, a little more force in my voice. I place a hand on her shoulder and gently shake her, hoping it's enough to stop her pain.

"Ana." I scoot a little closer, brave enough to pull her into my arms. "Ana, wake up."

She stills in my arms and her eyes pop open. Those baby blues look up into mine, unshed tears welling in them.

"Christian?" She asks.

 _Who else would it be? Santa?_

"It's me."

"Oh god!" She scurries out of my arms and away from me - the other side of the room, away from me in fact. "I am so sorry, Sir."

"Anastasia, I pulled you to me. You were in the throes of a nightmare." I explain, watching as the wild look in her eyes changes to one of sadness. I hate seeing this expression on her; it means she's hurting and there's not a damn thing I can do to make her feel better, _unless_ she starts opening up to me.

"I am sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." She tells me, dropping her gaze to the floor.

 _Alright, enough of this shit._

"Come." I order, adopting my Dom voice. I need answers and I'm damn well going to get them.

Ana sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket around her, her head still bowed. I tilt it up with my hand until her gaze meets mine.

"Tell me." I demand, holding her gaze. Her eyes widen in surprise and she tries to look away. "No, look at _me_ Anastasia. Tell me what it was about."

"Sir…" She begins to object. God, she's asking for a caning right now.

"How am I meant to be your Dom if you don't talk to me?"

"I've taken care of myself for four years, Sir. Forgive me if I'm more than a little hesitant to reveal my life story!" She snaps. Good. Anger is good.

"Do not take that tone with me Anastasia." And although I'd love to see her this fired up, this is getting us nowhere.

"My parents were killed in a botched home invasion when I was 14." She huffs, glaring at me.

 _What the fuck? That's horrible!_

"Ana…" I go to say something, but she opens her mouth first.

"I was at a friend's house. I got woken up at 4 in the morning and driven to the police station. That's where they told me I'd been orphaned. Pretty soon after that and I was in foster care. That's my story." I'm trying my hardest to pad her tears away with my thumbs, but they just keep coming!

 _Did I push her too hard? No Grey, you needed to know this. It'll help next time. Next time? Next time what?_

"I'm sorry that happened to you Ana. No child should have to go through that." And I immediately want to punch myself in the head.

"Well I did." This time she pulls away from me. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

Any other time and I'd be bending her over my knee and spanking her, but I can see how raw this still is for her. It makes me reflect on my own childhood - I didn't have a lot of memories of the crack whore and I think I'm better off because of that, but Ana… she's got 14 years of memories and that's going to hurt a hell of a lot more.

"I think we both need to relax Ana… let me hold you, let me help you."

 _Let me help you? What the fuck Grey?_

"You mean you're not going to punish me, Sir?" Those eyes search mine, looking for something.

"Not at the moment, tonight I just want to sleep, and the best way I know how to do that is…"

I don't finish our sentence; our lips crashing together like our lives depend on it.

I sink myself on top of her. I want to take her pain away. We're having Vanilla sex again. _What is going on with me_? And why do I not seem to care?

I pull her t-shirt over her head, and glad to see she's not wearing a bra. I kiss my way down her neck, over her cleavage, down to her navel. I pull her pants down along with her panties, ever so slowly, as I kiss every inch of her.

I make my way back up to her mouth and kiss her hard. She moans against my lips.

"Put your hands in my hair." I breathe against her lips. _I need to feel her touch._ "Just my hair." I state, making sure she understands. She nods her response and pushes her fingers through my hair and tugs slightly. _Oh, that feels good._

I line myself up and sink myself into her. She cries out in pleasure. _Music to my ears._

I pump into her slowly enjoying every each of her. I clamp down on her lips again, she tastes like heaven.

"Wrap your legs around me." I tell her before I kiss her again. She does, and it feels so much deeper this way.

Her soft moans are driving me crazy. I work my lips down her chin to the side of her neck, sucking and nibbling at it.

We both explode together.

"Christian." She calls out. _Oh I like that._

"Ana!" I pant.

I can never understand why Elena told me Vanilla sex was boring. It's absolutely amazing. I roll her over on her side facing away from me and hold her in my arms, still we fall asleep.

My sleep is plagued by the new information Miss Steele has given me. I make a vow to never have her experience pain like that again.

 **THE NEXT MORNING WE** wake, Ana is still in my arms. This is all such a new experience. Who would of thought it would be so peaceful to sleep with someone in my arms. There's a part of me that wants to take her again, but then I remember my brother is here.

And by the smell of the burning toast, I would say that he's awake.

"Good morning." I tell her as I untangle myself from her.

"What is that smell?" She rolls over and looks at me with her nose all scrunched up.

"That would be Elliot." I tell her.

"Is he trying to burn the place down?" She sits up in the bed and puts a shirt on.

"I guess we should go find out." I smile at her, reaching for my boxers. _This feels so normal._

 _No, you're a Dom, not some fucking hormonal teenager - get it together Grey!_

We walk out to the kitchen and it seems Elliot is trying to fight the toaster with a butter knife. He sees us walk in and shrugs . "So...your toaster kinda ate my bread."

Before I can say or do anything, he does it again only this time he jumps back.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He shakes his hand and looks wildly at the toaster.

 _Did big bro just get shocked?_

"We can tell." I laugh at him. And here I thought _I_ was the bad cook. I can at least make toast.

"Why don't I make us something?" Ana offers. "I think I have the ingredients to make a western omelet."

"Are you sure I can't take her home with me?" Elliot asks.

"NO!" I snap at him. _She's mine_.

Ana smirks and gather all her ingredients, taking them over to the stove and organising herself.

"Alright, I was just kidding. No reason to bite my head off." He holds up his hands defensively. "Oh and by the way, _thank you_ for my wake up call this morning." He laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know just the normal everyday noises of panting, moaning, and a bed squeaking." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I look up at Ana and see she's red as a tomato, but keeps on cooking.

"I'm proud of you, man." He whispers. "I didn't think it was ever going to happen to you. Now tell me is she a tiger in the sheets?"

I don't even respond to that and punch him in the arm. Fucker.

"Settle dude. I'm just playin with ya." He laughs rubbing his arm.

"You never told me why you were taking the semester off? Do mom and dad know?"

He sighs heavily. "Yeah they know. Dad threw a fit of course. But I guess I can understand why. The frat I was in, we kind of got in trouble with a prank during initiation. So we were suspended for the semester."

"What kind of prank?" Ana inquires.

"I wasn't there. But it involved a lot of alcohol and maybe some farm animals. I was at the frat when this all took place at the campus. But they ended up suspending all of us. So I wasn't ready to face mom and dad head on yet. So I came to visit you, then some old friends in New York."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT WE** decide to go out for dinner. At first Ana was _extremely_ reluctant to go, saying it blurred the lines between the Dom/Sub relationship and a _vanilla_ relationship, but a quick fuck in the shower changed her mind.

The three of us are shown to a small booth at the local Italian restaurant. Ana looks stunning in a knee-length black shift dress, her curves accentuated by the gold belt around her waist. Of course, the heels are an added bonus, it makes her legs look like they go on forever.

 _Calm down Grey, it's not like you claim her right here, right now… maybe._

"Drink, little bro?" Elliot asks, distracting me from Ana's legs.

"I'll just have water." I look to Ana who nods.

"The same."

"Well, aren't you two the most boring people on the freaking planet." He waves down a waiter who approaches - looking a little too long at Ana beside me.

Elliot clears his throat, trying to get his attention.

"Can I get two waters and a Scotch and Coke?" Elliot requests as soon as the idiot looks at him.

"Anything for the young lady?" A low growl emanates from me at his smile. Ana places her hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently.

"No. Just the water." She looks at me the entire time, essentially waving the idiot away.

"Alright Bana, talk to me, tell me about you!" Elliot springs right into lively conversation. I want to groan and roll my eyes, but Ana squeezes my thigh again - her hand a little higher than last time.

 _Great, he's given her a freaking nickname…_

She looks at me for permission and I subtly nod my head.

"Well I pretty much told you about me last night. I'm here studying Psych, I've lived in Montesano until… well, _that_ and then moved to Seattle. I love old books." She shrugs. "I'm a boring person."

Well that's two new things I've learned about Miss Steele.

 _Maybe tonight was a good idea._

"You're what, 18? And you want to do Psych? You're crazy." Elliot laughs as the waiter brings our drinks back and sets them down before us. He eyes Ana again and it takes all my self-restraint not to stand up and punch this fucker in the face.

 _She's mine!_

"Are we ready to order?" He asks.

"Well I'm having the Meat Lovers, and these two _love-birds_ will have…" Elliot looks at me.

"A plate a Penne Napoletana and Creamy Carbonara, thanks." I close the menu and all but throw it at him.

He disappears, his tail between his legs.

 **DINNER PASSES IN COMFORTABLE** silence - well as comfortably as it can when you've got your Sub's hand rubbing over a particular appendage of mine.

"I'll be right back." Ana stands and smiles before leaving.

"So… things look pretty damn serious Christian. Are you sure you've only known this girl for a month?" Elliot takes another drink.

"What can I say Elliot? We just click." _What the hell did I just spew out?_

"Just _click_? Bro, the vibes coming from the two of you, especially tonight tell me there's a lot more going on than _clicking_?"

 _What the fuck is he talking about? Ana is my Sub, I am her Dom. There is no… funny business going on!_

"Just drop it Elliot." I grunt.

"Is it possible my brother's in _love_?"

"For fuck's sake Elliot! I am 19! I wouldn't know the first thing about _love._ Ana and I have a… _thing_ , but it's nothing." I state just as Ana comes back to the table.

 _She looks troubled._

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you two talking about?" She smiles at us.

"Just about the Mariners." Elliot takes another drink and for once I'm thankful that he's respecting me right now.

"Ugh, baseball." She groans. "Can't we talk about something a little less boring?"

 _Oh no, Lelliot's not going to like that._

" _Boring?_ Clearly you don't know Christian very well. Let me… fill you in little lady"

 _And he did._

 _For the next hour and a half._

 **Ana:**

 **I EXCUSE MYSELF TO** use the bathroom. Just as I finish washing my hands, my phone rings. Pulling it out of my clutch I see that it's Sir calling me. _Great what does he want now?_

"Hello, Sir." I answer, making my way out of the bathroom and standing in the corner, out of the way.

"Hello, Anastasia. I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought I would call and see how everything is going with your new arrangement."

"It's going well, Sir." _Really well, we had Vanilla in his bed last night, he held me in his arms. It was one of the best experiences in my life._

A couple of chatting women walk past me, making a ton of noise before they enter the bathroom.

"Where are you?" He demands. Why is it any of his business?

"I'm out with Christian and his brother. Sir."

There is a slight pause. "His brother is there?"

"Yeah, he's visiting for a couple of days, Sir."

"Does he know? That you're a Sub? If so that could blow everything." He says raising his voice.

"No, Sir. Of course not."

"Good. Because I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if you open your trap." He threatens.

"Yes, Sir."

"I don't understand why he would take you out on a date…" he mumbles. I choose to pretend not to hear him.

"Sir, I should get back. I wouldn't want them to come looking for me."

"Very well. We will talk again Anastasia. Remember your place."

 _Click_

I take a deep breath, pressing myself against the wall. Always such a nice conversation with him. I head back over to the table. Christian looks a little stressed. HIs back muscles are tense.

" _Ana and I have a… thing, but it's nothing."_ I hear him tell Elliot.

 _Nothing._

I guess I would be best to remember that.

 **A/N: Just a little reminder. This story will be a little darker. There will also be fluff. And just remember C &A are in a Dom/Sub relationship. We all know CG was a sex crazed man and well he's met his match :) But they both got something to learn and some self discovery... **

**And I love all the guesses that are coming in. Keep them coming...**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank my co-writer, and co-collaborator Stargazer93.

 **March 17th**

 **Ana POV:**

 **THE LAST THREE WEEKS** have been… different. After the revelation at the restaurant, I realised just what I meant to Christian.

 _Nothing._

So, after Elliot left on the Monday, I've been the good little Submissive, I've been there for him at his beck and call, I've pleasured him and he's pleasured me, I've been everything Sir has asked me to be.

 _So why does this hurt so much?_

It's not like I had feelings for him… he's a nice guy, sure; but that's where it ends.

 _That's where it has to end._

I shake my head, ridding my head of these _useless_ emotions and focus on my task; the damn treadmill.

But the thoughts don't stop.

Christian _must_ feel something otherwise he wouldn't have got so riled up about what I was wearing today! Twice he made me change until I was dressed _appropriately_. He wouldn't be constantly on my ass about me eating and sleeping. He wouldn't be texting me, checking up on me.

Only my first Dom never did that… but he was who he was. He was older, he never saw me as anything else other than what I was. Maybe, with Christian, it's different? Maybe this is what a Dom/Sub relationship is.

 _Holy hell, what have I got myself into?_

 **Christian:**

 **I SIT AT MY** desk, working on my assignments. I really hate this crap, especially the added paper that my Eco lecturer handed out today. I feel like all of this is a waste of time.

Ana is down at the gym across the street. I made her change twice before I let her go out. First she was wearing a pair of booty shorts, then she changed into the tightest pair of leggings I've ever seen. Finally we agreed on some looser yoga pants that didn't show off that amazing ass.

I can only picture how many times she wore those other outfits while I was at class. Her bottom will be red tonight.

I'm ready to throw my laptop across the room, when Ana comes in. She's drenched in sweat, her skin in flushed, she looks radiant

"Mail call." She smiles at me. She walks over to me and lays the mail down in front of me. "I'm going to take a shower, Sir." Can't blame her for not wanting to use the showers at the gym.

"When you're done. I want you to come back out naked and lay yourself on the couch, so I can see you, while I finish this paper."

"Yes, Sir." She leaves the room and I start sorting through the mail.I pass through a postcard that says _Bahamas_ on it. I flip it over to read it.

 _Christian,_

 _I hope everything is wonderful with you and you're enjoying your new pet. Still don't know when I will be back. But we'll talk then._

 _Elena_

Okay? Short and to the point. I'm still confused by what is going on with her. Tossing the postcard aside, I go through my other mail. _Nothing of importance._ I toss the rest aside and start working on my paper on better business management.

I hear Ana come out of the shower. She's gloriously naked. I don't know if I will ever tire looking at her. She goes a lays out on the couch. I don't know why I make her do this when I'm studying. She's more of a distraction if anything.

"I want you to play with yourself. But you can't come."

"Yes, Sir." She licks her fingers and starts moving her fingers around her clit.

I go back to working on my paper in between watching her. I let her take a break after 15 mins; I wouldn't want her hand to cramp. And also I let her read, while I finish this stupid paper.

After an hour I'm finally finished. Now to reward myself. I stalk up to Ana and bring myself to kiss her. Then it would figure, my phone rings. The caller ID reads Cheryl. _Why is she calling me?_ I never got in touch with her. I don't need her. Let's see what she wants.

"Hello?"

"Is this Christian?"

"This is he." I think I'm going to have a little fun while I'm on this phone call

I get up and grab the vibrator and head back to the couch.

"Elena had told me you might need some help with your Dom training? I'm surprised I haven't got a call from you. How is it going?" She asks me. I roll my eyes.

 _If I wanted to talk to you I would've called you._

I bend down and lick Ana's pussy, but it's not needed, she's already so wet for me. I turn the vibrator on and insert into her.

"It's going well." I tell her, then I lean down and take one of Ana's nipples in my mouth. While I move the vibrator inside of her.

"That's good to hear. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope." I say after I pop Ana's nipple out of my mouth. I look at her and she has sly grin on her face. She's getting a kick out of me being on the phone while trying to pleasure her.

"I think I got everything covered here." I smirk.

"Oh that's good to hear. And the Sub that was sent you, she's fulfilling your needs?"

"10-fold." I move the vibartor in and out of her faster. I see her sink her teeth into her bottom lip to control her moans. I move the phone away and lean down to whisper in her ear. "I want you to come, and loudly before I finish this phone call." She nods.

"That's also good to hear. Most Doms don't find their match the first time around."

I turn up the speed on the vibartor and move it even faster. I bend down and bite her nipple and this causes her to scream out her orasgam. _Thatta girl._

"Well, I think I found mine." I smirk then kiss Ana gently on the lips as she comes down from her high.

I hear Cheryl clear her throat. "I hear that." I try hard not to stifle a laugh. "Well, if you need anything you know how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you. But I think I'm good here." And then I hang up throwing my phone on the coffee table. "Get on the bed Ana, I'm going to take good care of you."

 **AFTER TWO ROUNDS OF** intense fucking, Ana is laying on my bed covered up in a sheet. I lay next to her and prop myself on my elbow.

"I think we should go to dinner tonight. And also, someone in one of my classes is holding a party tonight. Maybe we could go, you know interact with other humans our age."

"I would like that, Sir."

"Good, get dressed. A dress. But not too short."

"Yes, Sir." She smiles. She rolls out of bed and grabs her clothes from the extra closet space I gave her. She struts off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I decide to grab a pair of black slacks and a button down long sleeve white dress shirt. I'm in the middle of rolling up my sleeves when Ana steps out of the bathroom.

 _Holy shit._

She's wearing a midnight blue, mid-thigh length bateau dress with delicate lace detail. It makes her legs look like they go on for miles. _I might just skip dinner and have her instead._

I take Ana to Bondir, it's a cozy little farmhouse style restaurant. We are seated at our table and handed our menu's. I see Ana's eyes grow large. I'm guessing it's from the prices.

"Sir? This place is really expensive. I would be fine with Applebee's or something."

"First of all, you're to call me Christian tonight." I tell her sternly and she nods. "Second, I think we can both enjoy a fine dining experience. Don't worry about the cost and get whatever you want."

She looks slightly troubled, but nods. This place does 5 course meals and only have two options. I decide to pick one of each for us.

 **Heirloom Tomatoes**

 **Rice Milk, Blackberries, Sesame**

 **Charred Courgettes**

 **Pistachio, Gremolata, Blueberry**

 **Diver Scallop Crudo**

 **New Potato, Salsa Verde, Bee Pollen**

 **Cape Cod Bluefish**

 **Dashi, Wakame, Oils**

 **Bee's Wax Snow Cone**

 **Muskmelon, Basil, Yogurt**

75 dollars each. Ok, so maybe this meal is a little rich for my blood. I wonder what my dad will say when he sees the bill. Oh who am I kidding, I'll tell him I took a girl out and he'd be over the moon.

 _Besides, it's not actually a lie._

Plus, it feels good to treat Ana once in awhile. I can't give much, besides endless orgasms.

She's been different lately. I don't know how; she's just seems even more obedient then she was before. Like, anytime I try to get her to open up to me she clams up. We had fallen asleep after a session in my bed, and when I went to hold her, she was gone. I got so livid that she left. So I went to the couch and try to demand why she left; and all I got was my little obedient sub saying she that she knew she wasn't allowed to stay in my bed without permission.

"How are your classes going?" I ask her as she fiddles with the napkin on her lap.

She almost looks shocked by my question. "They're good, Sir."

I raise my eyebrow at her. She nods at her mistake.

"Are you getting enough time to study?"

"Yeah, it's been fairly easy so far. At least with the on-line classes I can go at my own pace."

Our first course is put in front of us. Ana looks at it kind of funny.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess, I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why they charge so much for this tiny bit of food?" She smiles at me. A true smile. None of those little half smiles I've been getting lately. Finally.

"You know, I don't know why either. But it tastes good." I take one of the tomatoes and pop it in her mouth.

She chews the tomato and swallows. "You're right. It is pretty good. I mean, for a tomato." She giggles.

 _Oh I haven't heard that sound in weeks. I'm going to get you out of whatever funk you're in tonight._

 _Some Liquor will help loosen her up._

 **AFTER OUR RIDICULOUSLY EXPENSIVE** meal we head towards the party that Billy Wiseman is having. It's supposed to be a "total rager dude." Whatever. It's the first party I've ever been invited to. And tonight I want to show my girl a good time.

 _My girl._

We walk into the house and the music is blaring, the alcohol is flowing. There must be over a 100 people here. I pull Ana tight to me. I really don't know anybody here. But I'm going to take my chance and relax. Hopefully if I keep Ana close to me I don't have to worry about other people touching me.

I grab us both a drink and we both chug them down.

"Wanna dance?" I ask, practically screaming into her ear over the loud music.

She nods and I take her to the middle of the floor. I turn her so her back is to me, placing my hands on her hips guiding her to the music. Her ass grinding up against my groin, my lips biting at her neck.

 _Look at us acting our age for once._

 **Ana:**

 **CHRISTIAN HAS GONE TO** get us another round of drinks. I didn't even realize that we've been dancing together for the last twenty-five minutes. I look uneasily around the room; I can feel so many eyes on me; it's uncomfortable. And the worst thing is; I can't see Christian.

 _Great._

 _Come on Ana, it's a party. Christian has pretty much declared that he feels nothing for you, let your hair down a little._

But that might end in punishment; not that I don't mind a punishment every now and again… I just can't do it. I promised myself I'd stop looking at Christian the way a girl looked at a boy she liked, that I'd smarten up and control my emotions.

 _Control._

There's that damn word again. Christian claims he needs control, he _craves_ it.

So the big question is; what is tonight really about? We went out to a fancy dinner dressed to impress; we sampled food off of each other's plates and now we're here at some god forsaken frat party. I mean, we're acting more like boyfriend and girlfriend; he's making me call him Christian, he's touching me differently, he's making sure I'm okay…

 _It's just… odd._

"Hey good lookin!" Someone calls out. I freeze, hoping to god he wasn't talking to me. "Whatcha think you're doing all alone out here, wearing this little number?"

The guy - reeking of alcohol and probably pot - places his hand on my hip and turns me to him. I try my best to back away, but his other arm circles around my waist, holding me to him.

 _God, he stinks._

"Are you alone? Because I'd be happy to take care of you!" He winks, moving his hand up waist, towards my torso. I'm freaking out here.

"No. I'm with someone. Please let me go." He doesn't. He holds onto me tighter as I try to get out of his hold.

"Come on, baby don't be like that." He moves his lips to my ear.

And in a flash he's being tossed across the room. It's Christian, and he's steaming mad.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with your hands all over my girl, Billy?"

 _His girl?_

"Like you could keep a girl like _that_ Grey! Plus, don't you believe in sharing? I gladly pay for my time." Christian's fist connects with Billy's face. You can hear the distinct sound of his jaw breaking, as he falls to the ground.

Christian comes over to me, looking me over. "Are you ok?"

"Behind you!" I scream as the other dude comes and tries to grab Christian's shoulder. Christian reacts with an elbow to his face. There's a large crowd forming around us. They tussle a little, rolling around, throwing punches. Christian gets the upper hand and punches him in the face. Billy falls to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Just stay down." Christian tells him. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

I can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He pushes me up against the car and kisses me feverishly.

He breaks away from me, panting against my lips. "You. Are. Mine"

 _Wow! I don't think I've ever seen him like this; this possessive._

"Tell me." He demands.

"I'm yours." _And very confused._ His lips crash onto mine again. I take my chance and put my hands through his hair. He moans at the action. He's pressed up tight against me and I can feel his growing bulge against my hip.

 _I start to wonder if he's going to take me right here, right now._

"Let's get you home." He snaps at me.

 _Is this a good idea?_

I mean, I've never seen him this angry… this animalistic and honestly, it scares the crap out of me. After everything today; I'm more uncertain of where I stand than ever before.

 _He's so freaking confusing!_

"Ana, get in the car." He all but demands. I move as quickly as I can and get into the car.

We're on the road within seconds. We take the short car ride home to look at him; really look.

He's going to have a nice shiner tomorrow morning and will most likely need some sort of disinfectant on the cut above his eyebrow, but other than that, he still looks just as good as the day I met him.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're going to need some treatment for that cut, Sir." I explain.

"Fine. We'll do it when we get home." He answers, his tone curt.

 _Now what's his problem?_

 **WE'VE ARRIVED BACK AT** the apartment complex, the whole building shrouded in darkness save for the two lamp posts at the entrance. I look at Christian; his hands are gripping the wheel so tightly, his knuckles are white.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?"

"Excuse me?" Where the hell was this coming from?

"I turn around for five minutes and you go and rub up against some sleazy prick. Do you honestly think he's better than me?" He growls.

 _Well, right now, I think I'd rather be with him!_

"Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! Fucking Billy was all over you and you did _nothing_ to get him off of you!" He refuses to look at me.

"I tried."

"You _tried_? It didn't fucking look like it Anastasia!"

 _Here we go, using my full name…_

"Do you even know what that looked like to me? Seeing his hands where mine were moments before? It fucking hurt." He bites.

 _Why is he talking to me like this?_

"I want you naked in my bedroom in ten minutes." He demands.

I can't do this. He's so angry right now, I know he wants to punish me but after everything that's happened today… I just can't.

"Red." I murmur so quietly I don't think he heard me.

I was wrong.

"What did you say?" His hands come off of the steering wheel and he turns to me.

"Red." I repeat, my voice a little stronger. It also reveals the tremble in my voice. Taking all of my courage, I hop out of the car and shut the door, heading towards the building.

"Why?" He demands as he catches up to me.

"Goodnight Sir." I walk ahead of him; afraid that if I do turn around, he'll make me forget everything.

"Anastasia!" He calls out just as I make it to my door.

I don't respond, I just enter the room and shut the door; sliding down it till I hit the floor.

With my head in my hands; I weep.

 **A/N: Till tomorrow...**

 **I think I'll will be updating Monday's, Tuesday's, Friday's and Saturday's for this story**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As you already might know my Co-Writer / Beta of this wonderful tale is Stargazer93.**

 **Ana:**

 **SITTING ON THE FLOOR** , the realization that I safeworded hits me like a ton of bricks - if bricks were the crushing weight on my heart. I've never done that before with him. These feelings I have for him are all over the place.

He's banging at the door, but I can't face him right now.

 _Doesn't he understand the rules? Red means red. It means I will go to him when I am ready._

"Ana. Talk to me."

"Please, Sir. I just need some time. Please." I beg of him. I know I'll pay for it later, but right now, I need to get myself together and figure out what the hell I'm doing.

"Fine!" He snaps and I hear his footsteps walk away.

He's so confusing; first, he tells his brother I'm nothing, then there's tonight, right up till the end, and it was different again. It was like he really wanted to be with me. I felt more like a girlfriend then a Sub. He made me feel special til I wasn't.

 _He did say he was hurt._

But then going and accusing me of not trying to get that buffoon off of me? Telling me I wanted it? It's amazing how it becomes the woman's fault when she gets hit on.

Maybe the lines have been blurred between us. Maybe I should end this.

 _I should end this before I end up falling in love with him._

Not that he would ever want some messed up girl like me. Plus he told me once he doesn't believe in love. I didn't think I did either.

 _Then he came along._

I pick myself off the floor and decided to call my ex-Dom. I can't do this anymore. Maybe he can find him someone else.

 _It's heart-breaking thinking of him with someone else._

My hands shake as I dial his number. It's midnight here, so it's still early enough in Seattle.

I hear the line pick up and a lot of muffled sounds some conversation I can't make out.

"What Anastasia!?" He snaps at me.

 _Is today "be mad at Anastasia day?"_

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Sir."

"Oh, for fucks sake Anastasia. I don't have time for you to be a cry baby."

"I think I've done as much as I can. Maybe you can send someone else?"

"No Anastasia. I can't. I sent you to do this job and I expect you to do it." He sighs. "What did he do? Hurt you?"

 _Not in the way you're thinking._

"I think he's getting bored with me." I try to lever with him, try to give him a reason to pull me out of this.

Why am I even doing this? I mean the sex is mind-blowing out of this world, the TPE is something that I really enjoy with him, but it still doesn't answer the question; why was I made sign a contract for a Dom I had never met?

"I highly doubt that." He snorts. "Suck it up buttercup. You signed a contract with me to do this job. I think it's a pretty easy job. You get almost anything you want. Including, some kinky fucking. So don't complain. Because you _really_ don't want to mess with me."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry"

"Good. Now I have to go. I don't want to hear about anymore problems, you got it?"

 _I thought that that was what you were there for, to listen to my problems…_

"Yes. Sir." And with that he hangs up. What the hell did I end up agreeing to? Not that I had much choice in the matter.

 _What am I going to do now?_

I undress and crawl into the bed I haven't slept in in months. I guess I have to face him tomorrow.

 _Suck it, buttercup._

Just the word has memories flying back at me; memories of my dad comforting me when I was down, of him helping me cook Sunday morning breakfasts even though he couldn't cook to save his life, of the late night conversations after mom and I had a fight… he'd always call me Buttercup.

So when my first Dom called me that; I freaked. I screamed and cried and reacted so… violently; it's a wonder I didn't break something. I received one of the worst punishments for that - a caning that meant I couldn't sit down properly for days, a caning that made me bleed. It took me a couple of days to come forward and tell him why I reacted the way I did. He said he understood and started calling me Princess instead. I never understood why he couldn't just call me Ana.

My thoughts drift to Christian and the differences between him and Sir. If there was a BDSM spectrum, Christian would be at one end and _him_ at the other; such varying differences. With _him_ , I felt like a slave to him. He controlled who my friends were, he controlled where I went and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him nearby, he controlled my eating, my sleeping… my everything.

Christian doesn't do that, at least, not on the same level. He lets me be a human, he doesn't withhold food from me because I haven't serviced him, he lets me go out on my own, he doesn't expect me to check in every 15 minutes…

I feel safer with Christian. I don't feel like I have to walk on eggshells around him.

 _Maybe I should just let Christian punish me... Maybe it will make me feel better._

I shake my head, he'll probably just end up getting rid of me. I'm more work than I should be.

I never understood how lonely the world is till now. The moment that I could really use someone to talk to... I'm all alone.

I pull back the covers and lay down, my mind and body exhausted.

 **Christian:**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE** safe worded. I didn't even do anything. But the look in her eyes... I've never seen that before, and one I never want to see again.

 _She was hurt._

I've never felt so out of control! The _moment_ I saw Billy's hands all over her, it sliced through my very core, her body pressed up against someone else's. I saw nothing but Red.

This is my fault. I should've never taken her out, of course other guys are going to look at her. She's beautiful, a goddess.

 _She's mine._

She's my Sub. I shouldn't be feeling like this with her. I need her to open up to me. I love just talking to her and hanging out with her. She's more like a friend then a Sub most of the time. Maybe that's where I'm going wrong. Are we forgetting where we both stand in this arrangement?

If I'm perfectly honest with myself I have no idea what I'm doing as a Dom. I was kind of just thrown into it.

 _But it's been a fun ride._

I need to figure out why she safe worded. I know I was angry. Okay granted, it's the angriest I have ever been with _anyone_. Good thing she didn't know me when I was 15. I was always looking for a fight.

Could that be what scared her? She has to know that I would never hurt her outside her limits. But there's a chance tonight I might of tested that.

 _I need to talk to her._

I copied the key to her apartment months back, it was only fair since she had mine. Plus I needed total access to her.

I make my way downstairs and unlock her door. It's quiet. I walk into her bedroom and see her curled up in a ball on her bed.

I sit on the edge of the bed and take a good look at her. She's always such an angel when she sleeps. But, tonight I can tell her face is riddled with sadness and pain. She has tear stains on her cheeks. She's been crying.

 _I caused this._

Why is it that I feel so much for this girl? A girl that was shoved into my life with a note that said she was mine.

I know what I'm feeling for her isn't love. I don't think love really exists. I care for her, but I think it's more as a friend than anything.

We need to talk this out, but I'm not going to wake her up. I get up and pull off my pants and shirt and slide into bed behind her. She only stirs slightly when I pull her into my arms. I nuzzle my head into her hair. She smells of her strawberry shampoo. _Heaven._

 **AS LIGHT FILTERS IN** through the blinds, I'm awoken by the movement in my arms.

Ana has rolled over and is looking at me straight in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" She seems kind of angry and happy at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to you." I run my hand through her messy bed hair.

"Listen, Sir. I'm sorry I safe worded. You were just so angry and.."

I put my finger against her lips.

"I know. I overreacted to Billy. I know you weren't purposely trying to have him touch you. It's just... you're mine." I sigh "I know we have a different kind of relationship than most other Dom's and Sub's. But I happen to like what we have."

"So you don't want to send me away?" _Look at the both of us. Two of the most insecure people on the planet._

"No." I state firmly.

 _How could she possibly think I want to do that? That is the_ last _thing I want to do to her._

"Why would I do that? You're the best Sub I ever had." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"I've been your only." She giggles. _There she is._

" _S_ o you think we can be friends… on top of our little TPE?"

"You mean friends with Sub benefits?" She giggles.

Sounds like a damn movie or something.

"Yeah something like that. Don't get me wrong I still want 24 hour access to you. But when we need the break, we can talk… be normalish… "

"Do you still want to punish me?"

"No I like to believe I'm an in the moment guy. But you have to know I would've never gone past your limit Ana. I still don't think I even know what that is yet." I smile at her.

"Yeah I don't think I do either." She blushes.

"What do you say we go get some breakfast?"

She smiles before launching herself at me, her arms circling around my neck, pulling me to her has her lips meet mine in a frenzied rush.

 _Jesus Christ, topping from the bottom!_

I pull us down, pulling her on top of me in the process. I can feel her arousal through her panties and my briefs. I make quick work of her shirt, tossing it into a corner of the room, allowing my hands free access to that glorious body of hers.

She moans softly as I tease a nipple between my two fingers and I respond in kind as she grinds on me, making an already painful erection that much harder.

 _Fuck, I'm going to cum and I'm not even inside her yet!_

My other hand slips into her panties and two fingers glide smoothly into her sex. She yelps as I flip us over, my fingers never leaving her. Her back arches off of the bed as I move my fingers inside her, her breathing labored and she grabs the headboard. I remove her panties with my other hand, leaving them wrapped around one foot.

I spread her legs, giving me the most amazing view of Ana and the smell… it's unlike anything I've ever had before.

"Keep your arms there." I order. She nods, biting on that bottom lip.

 _Fuck, this isn't going to take long._

I kiss her inner thigh, all the way up to her apex and back down. I'm aware that I'm teasing her, but I want her orgasm to be as powerful as possible.

"Christian…" My name leaving her lips does things to me, things I don't know how to explain.

I lean in and flick her clit with my tongue, causing her to arch off of the bed again. I do it again and again until I feel her begin to quiver around my fingers still buried inside her.

 _She hasn't cum yet… is she waiting for me to say so?_

In one swift move, I'm buried inside her, thrusting into her with all my might.

"Fuck!" She calls out as I find my rhythm, slamming into her over and over.

"Cum for me Ana." I take her nipple in my mouth again and she detonates.

"Christian!" My name is my undoing and I pour myself into her.

 _Fuck me, make up sex is fucking incredible._

 **24th March**

 **Ana:**

 **EVER SINCE OUR CONVERSATION** last week, Christian and I have been better than ever. I'm not sure of the differentiation between what we have and a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship; but I'll take whatever I can get if it means waking up beside him each morning.

"Ready to go?" Christian asks, leaning against the doorframe. I nod and close my book, looking up at him.

 _God damn, does this man ever look anything other than a Greek God?_

He's dressed in shorts and a navy tank top, his copper hair sitting unruly on his head.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" I stand and gather our drink bottles.

For some reason, Christian's decided he wants to do a freaking marathon and apparently, I'm his cheer squad.

"Because hot, sweaty shower sex is fucking incredible." He pushes himself off of the wall and makes his way over to me. "Besides, I get to see you in all your glory… wearing this." He flicks the strap on my sports bra.

He's actually backed off a bit on telling me what to wear; which I'm grateful for. Secretly I think he likes what I wear… and a lot of the time, it means easy access, if you know what I mean.

"Fine, let's go." I hand him his drink bottle as he swats my ass.

 _Let's get this over and done with._

 **Christian:**

 **IF IT WAS THANKSGIVING** right now, I'd be giving thanks for loose shorts - although they're a little tight right now. Just watching Ana on the bike… it does things to me, her yoga pants accentuating the roundness of her ass perfectly, the sports bra leaving nothing to the imagination either.

 _Fucking hell Grey, why'd you do this again?_

As always, Ana is more of a distraction than anything. I keep telling myself it's because we're new to this whole… thing; but I know I'm bullshitting myself.

"Eyes front, Grey!"

 _Fuck, she caught me!_

"Yes ma'am." I mumble as she hops off of the bike, heading over to the treadmill, sashaying that ass the whole way.

Just as she gets to the machine another woman walks past her and before I can do anything, Ana's on the ground, clutching her ankle. I slam on the _pause_ button and race to her.

 _What the fuck? Was she tripped? Something must have happened!_

"Ana? Are you okay?" I ask, pushing back the hair from her face. She grimaces in pain.

"Fine. I think it's twisted." She glares behind me and I follow her gaze till it lands on some blonde bitch snickering with her other gossip hags, looking in our direction.

"Do you know her?" I ask. She nods.

"Katherine, she's always here. We do Zumba together sometimes. She saw us at the party last week." She tries to move and cries out. "Fuck! Ow!"

 _Ana does Zumba? How did I not know this?_

"We'll go to the hospital." I lift her into my arms, revelling in the feeling of her against my chest.

"No, Christian, it's just a sprain. I know what broken feels like."

"Ana, you need a hospital!"

"No, I don't! Put me down, I can walk!"

"I don't think so, you could make it worse!"

"And I could punch you in the head! Put. Me. Down!" She enunciates each word, a pout on her lips, and crosses her arms over her chest.

 _You're not going to win this one Ana._

"Ana, you're in more pain than you're letting on." I know her body, and right now it's telling me that I'm right.

Ana goes to rebut that when we hear a nasally voice scoff.

"Ugh, Christian, what are you doing with this piece of… _trash_?" The voice stops me in my tracks and we turn to see _Katherine_ standing there, her arms crossed, pushing her breasts up and almost out of her top.

 _Fuck, Elliot would just_ love _her._

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm in your ethics class?" She then twirls a piece of hair around her fingers.

Now from all the romantic comedies that Ana and I pick apart, I know she's flirting with me.

"Sorry, I've never heard of you or seen you before. I saw what you did to Ana."

"Oh! The trash has a name girls!" Katherine exclaims. If it wasn't for Ana in my arms I would have slapped her.

"You do _not_ talk about her like that! If anyone's trash here, it's you. You're wanting after a taken man."

 _Where the fuck did that come from?_

Ana whimpers as I move her a little.

 _Yeah, she's hurting._

"Seriously? You'll be done with her before the week is out. You know where to find me…" With another flick of her hair, her and her posse turn and walk away.

"Let's just go." Ana murmurs.

"Hospital. No buts." I demand. She groans but doesn't argue with me.

 **AND I THOUGHT WAIT** times at the damn dentist were long enough; three hours and we still haven't been seen! Ana's asleep in my arms; the endone that they gave her- after me demanding that they give her something - finally kicking in.

"Miss Anastasia Steele!" A man in pale blue scrubs calls out across the waiting room. Ana doesn't stir beside me so I put my hand up .The guy nods and comes over to us.

"Ana, baby, we're going to get seen now."

"Don't take the puppy…No Santa has the cookies, he wants to feed Rudolph..." She murmurs. I refrain from chuckling as I lift her into my arms and following the man into a room.

"What seems to be the problem?"

 _Has this guy not read the triage notes? What sort of incompetent asshole is this?_

"We've already told the triage nurse." I place Ana down on the bed.

"Sometimes when you first present, there may be details that you forgot." He shrugs.

"We were training. Someone tripped her over. She landed awkwardly on her ankle. She can barely stand on it. We came up here and have been waiting to be seen for three fucking hours!" I seethe.

"I can't do anything about the wait sir, we had trauma cases."

"She needs an x-ray! One simple little x-ray that would take two freaking minutes!"

"Now Anastasia seems relatively pain free."

 _Pain free? Is this jackass for real?_

"She was given two endone by the damn triage nurse, and it's only just kicked in in the last 30 minutes! She's had ice on and off of her foot since we got here!" I shake my head, looking at Ana sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"There's been a major MVA, we've been backlogged with cases."

We were the only two waiting in the waiting room for the last thirty minutes, backlog my ass.

"Just get the damn x-ray."

"I'll do the best I can." And with that he leaves the room. I got and sit by Ana, watching her face contort with pain, sadness and something else… something I can't place.

"Ana…" I murmur as she starts to writhe.

 _Fuck, a nightmare is not what we need right now!_

I do the only thing I can do, I jump onto the bed and pull her into my arms, soothing her as best I can. Her breathing steadies and evens out, but her hands never release their grip on my top.

 _I've got you._

 **FINALLY, AFTER MORE WAITING** , x-rays, and more waiting, Ana's ankle was only sprained. She was given her some pain relief and told her to keep it elevated and iced.

I carry her into my apartment where we shower, change and eat. Then I carry her over to the bed.

"You don't have to carry me, you know?" She smiles at me as I prop a pillow under her foot.

"Sure, I do. The less you're on that foot, the quicker it will heal."

"Fine." She huffs out. I grab her a drink and her pills and place them down on the nightstand.

I lay down next to her and pull her into my arms.

"You know, whatever they gave you in the waiting room made you dream funny?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." She blushes.

"Did the puppy ever get the cookies?"

She shoves me in the arm. "Shut up. And no, he didn't." She pouts. "Thank you for taking care of me today. You didn't have to go through all that. I've had so much worse." She shuts her mouth quickly realizing what she said.

"What do you mean? Tell me Ana."

"I don't want to go into it."

"Ana, please." I say sternly and beg at the same time.

She sighs heavily and looks at me. "I've broken this ankle a couple times. I really don't want to go into the how… but it has to do with ropes being too tight and pulling. It's always been pretty weak after that. Probably why it was so easily sprained." Then she shrugs like it's no big deal.

I can feel my blood start to boil. I know it was at the hands of her first Dom. How could he do that to her?

"You were in a lot more pain then you were giving into. I don't think I've ever seen that kind of pain on you. But yet you were so _stubborn_!"

"I can handle it. But yes it hurt, okay? Can we drop it and go to sleep, please? I need to get those puppy's their cookies from Santa." She grins at me, leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

"And just so you know I will always take care of you."

 _Always._

 **A/N: These two are such blind knuckleheads….But we're getting closer...  
**

 **See you Monday….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey did you guys know? That this story was co-written with Stargazer93. Yes? Good :) Enjoy.**

 **April 14th**

 **Christian:**

" **YES MOM, I'LL BE** home for the summer." I roll my eyes. This only like the fifth time she's asked during this conversation.

"I'm so glad. All of my kids will be home." She says, and the crack in her voice tells me she's starting to tear up.

Ana walks into the room, she sees me on the phone and gives me a small wave. She has a couple of bags in her hand from going to the grocery store. She told me she wanted to try a new recipe she found online.

It made her smile, who was I to deny her happiness?

"I'm glad to hear you're so happy about it."

"Oh, Christian one day, when you have kids you'll understand." Kids? Me? I don't think so. I would make a horrible father.

"Listen mom, I would love to stay and chat but, I need to get some work done and start prepping for finals."

"Of course dear. I kept you on the line way too long. I love you."

"I love you too." I mumble. After I hang up I walk to the kitchen to see what Ana is up to. "What are you making?"

"Chicken Tetrazzini with Garlic Knots."

"Sounds delicious."

Ever since the day she safe worded, you could say our relationship is a lot stronger. Ana has seemed to relax a bit since I told her I wanted to be friends on top of her being my Sub.

It's kind of nice, not always having to be on all the time. I guess you can't really say it's full TPE but whatever; it's just nice to have her around. She finally stopped calling me Sir all the time as well, and the way my name rolls off her lips when she's cumming, it makes me that much more… turned on.

And if I really think about it, I haven't had a nightmare since she moved in.

 _Wonder what that's about?_

 **WE'RE SITTING AT THE** table, eating her wonderful meal. Not only is she a goddess in the bedroom, but in the kitchen as well.

"I think I'm going to have to work another hour in the gym, just to burn of these knots." She tells me after shoving another one in her mouth.

"I doubt that. Plus, you're too skinny anyways."

"Well, I wouldn't want to get to heavy. Then you wouldn't be able to throw me around so easily, Sir." She says the Sir sarcastically.

"Maybe you do have a point. I do plan to throw you around a little bit later." I wink at her.

"I look forward to it, Sir." She purrs.

"Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you." I ask, shaking off the dirty thoughts of the things i'm going to do to her later.

"Fire away."

"I'm going home to Seattle for the summer. I wanted to know if you would come with me?"

Her fork hangs in the air, mid-bite. I think I shocked her a bit. "You want me to come back home with you? You want to extend our agreement?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I say we've been working pretty well together."

Pretty well is an understatement, these last three months have been the best of my life.

"Where would I stay?"

Okay, maybe I didn't think this through all the way. It's not like I can ring Mom and say 'hey Mom, would it be ok if my Sub stayed with us? So I can fuck her all hours of the day?'

"I could pay for a hotel for you to stay at?" Just say yes.

"Sure, I can't see it being a problem." She smiles at me. "When would we be leaving?"

"I'll work it all out. I'd just hate to see you here alone all summer."

"Uh, of course. I understand." She looks down at her plate. "Have you finished?"

I nod and smile at her.

 _God, what did I do to deserve such an amazing woman? She's just… she's perfect._

She clears the plates and begins to wash them, turning the iPod dock on and dancing to the rhythm of the song.

It's these little things about her that make me smile, that make me eager to wake in the morning and make it so easy to fall asleep at night. With her by my side, my nightmares are non-existent, I feel more confident than ever, she's been an asset when she proof-reads my papers, looking over my business plan and just helping me be the best person I can be.

 _She makes me better._

I can't help but be drawn to her smile or her pillow talk, those baby blues searching mine for release, I love how she's mine.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Love?! I don't fucking think so Grey! You don't believe in love, it doesn't exist. You know it, Ana knows it… leave it alone!

I shake my head, pushing the thoughts right to the back of my mind.

"Have you got study to do tonight?" I ask, standing and walking over to her.

My hands land on her hips and i squeeze them gently. Her breath catches as I pull her against me.

"No… no, Sir." She murmurs, dropping the plate into the sink. My hand slips under the waistband of her jeans and into her panties.

 _Fuck, she's already wet._

She gasps as I slip a finger inside her.

"Mine." I growl, biting her neck softly.

"Yes, yours." She breathes.

"Go to the bedroom, strip and be waiting with the red tie. Ten minutes." I demand, withdrawing my hand.

 _Fuck I need some control back right now._

"Yes, Sir" She scurries away while I finish the dishes.

 **ENTERING THE ROOM, I'M** surprised to find a pair of my faded worn-out jeans sitting on top of the bed.

"What are these?" I ask, eyeing the naked goddess on my bed.

"For you to wear, Sir."

"Why would I wear these?" I pick them up and unfold them.

"May I speak freely, Sir?"

"Of course." She bites down on that bottom lip.

"When I saw them in your wardrobe… something about them made me very hot… I can only imagine what you look like with them on." She explains, her finger trailing up and over the mound of her breast.

 _Fuck, that's fucking incredible._

I duck into the bathroom and strip down, only putting on the jeans. I throw the rest in the hamper and rummage through the bag of our toys.

 _Tonight's going to be all about reward._

Entering the bedroom again, Ana bows her head, kneeling by the side of the bed.

"Stand." I command. She does as I say. "Hands front."

I take the tie and wrap her hands together, tying it in a knot before pushing her down on the bed.

"Eyes closed Anastasia." I demand, waiting until she does as I've asked.

I take the blindfold and place it over her eyes and place the headphones in her ears.

"What are your safe words, Anastasia?"

"Red and Yellow, Sir." She answers.

"Red and Yellow." I repeat. She nods.

I turn the iPod on and wait for the sounds of Tallis to begin.

Ana squirms on the bed as I stalk her quietly. Her sight and hearing is gone, this will heighten the rest of her senses. With the feather glove, I lightly trail up her leg, over her apex, her stomach, her breasts and finally those rosy pink cheeks of hers.

Goose-bumps raise on her skin as I glide back down her body. With my free hand, I glide up between her sex, my fingers coated with her arousal.

 _Always ready._

"Mm…" She whimpers as I insert two fingers into her.

Moving them mercilessly, I can feel her insides begin to quiver, her orgasm building already.

"Master… may I please cum?" She murmurs ever so softly.

 _Master? Who the fuck is Master?_

I pause the music.

"Who the hell is Master, Anastasia?"

"You, Sir."

"I am your Sir, not your Master." Although I like the way she said it.

"I apologise, Sir. It will not happen again."

"Why did you call me Master?"

"I trust you to be more than my Sir, Sir." She tells me. And it completely floors me.

She trusts me to be more than her Sir? Is it Christmas or something?

"For tonight, you may call me Master." I tell her.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." I turn the music back on and continue the sensual assault on her body.

Her hips buck off of the bed just as the vibrator enters her. I place my hand on her stomach, pressing her back on the bed. I twist it inside her, thrusting it slowly at first before increasing the speed. I trail kisses up and down her torso as the vibrator works its magic.

"Master…" She pants, the name leaving her lips like perfection.

"Cum, Anastasia." I bite her nipple softly as she calls out her release.

As she comes down from her high, I remove the blindfold and the headphones. I'm met with wonder-filled blue eyes before she remembers we're in a scene.

"Was that good, Anastasia?" I ask, padding a nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, Master… exquisite." She murmurs, her head turning to the side.

"Hands and knees." I untie her as she changes position without saying another word.

 _God I love that about her._

I freeze. That's the second time tonight I've thought something like that!

I do not love, it is not in my psyche, it is not who I am. This… this, The Dom… this is me! I cannot love, I am not worthy of my family's love, I cannot love.

"Fuck!" I growl out. "Get up Anastasia."

She does as I ask. I can't fucking concentrate! I feel like the walls are closing up here!

"Master?" She asks, not looking at me.

"Go." I point to the door and she leaves. I throw myself onto the bed - still hard as stone - and it's not until I hear the apartment door click closed that I finally move.

 **Ana:**

 **I'M NOT SURE WHAT** I did wrong. He told me to cum, was it because I called him Master?

 _My god he's so… he's so mercurial!_

Honestly, sometimes I worry about which side of him I'm going to see. I've seen him angry, I've seen him brooding, I've seen him laugh, seen him smile… I've seen the passion in his eyes when we make love.

Uh-uh Ana, you're not making love; you're just fucking. Fucking hard.

He's sweet and kind, warm and funny and the sad thing is, I don't think he realises it. I wonder if he wasn't introduced to BDSM… what would he be like?

Don't even think about it.

I can't deny that everything that's happened over the last four months hasn't changed my view of him. I came into this contract expecting to be available to him whenever he needed - I didn't expect to have human conversations, dinners and movies out…

My head is so full of hopes and dreams. It really needs to shut up; I am not the girl who falls in love. I can't love. I can't be loved.

I'm pretty sure he loved being called Master, even though I couldn't see his reaction, I could sense it. And it's true, I trust him to be more than my Sir. I've had Sirs, two of them! And neither of them have treated me the way Christian has.

Christian does all my aftercare, he washes me, he lathers me with the Arnica cream when I get punished, he makes sure I'm satisfied. I've never had that before.

 _Fake it till you make it._

That's true as well… My first time with Christian was probably the first time I'd had a full orgasm; it was mind blowing and I wanted more.

 _Well you got it sister, no going back now._

I gather my stuff and make my way back down to my apartment. Before I can even open the door, someone grabs my elbow.

 _Who the fuck?_

I turn around and am met with a wide-eyed Christian. And what's better; he's buck ass naked. I can't help but let out a little giggle.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Can you open the door so we can talk? It's a little cold out here." I look down at his dick, it might be cold, but it's still huge.

I open my door and we go inside.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. Just... something came over me and I couldn't concentrate."

"Of course." I reply, giving him a small smile.

He couldn't concentrate? Am I not enough for him anymore?

The thought plummets my mood even further; he might be ready for a new Sub. He might be getting ready to give me the boot. I don't think I'm ready for that!

"Why are you naked?" I ask.

"Because I couldn't not tell you that it wasn't your fault. I hated the fact that you left thinking that you had done something." He explains.

 _Thank God and all the puppies!_

"Can I know what I did to make you lose concentration?"

"It's not something I want to get into right now."

Okay? Now he's the one hiding something.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask, making my way over the kettle and flicking it on.

"I want you Anastasia." His eyes grow dark, sending delicious signals right to my core.

"But you said…"

I don't get to finish my sentence, his lips crashing down on mine; possessing me, body and soul.

"Fuck, Ana... " I rub my free hand up and down his erection.

He's still hard for me, that's gotta mean something, right?

"Let me help you, Master." At that word, he throws his head back and moans.

I slide down his body, enjoy the view of his nakedness, and meet face to face with his glorious erection.

 _Damn, is it hot in here or is it just me?_

I take him into my mouth, all the way down until he hits the back of my throat, my tongue swirling around his shaft. I can feel him pulsing, his head engorging every second or so.

When I come up for air, he stumbles a little, his eyes are screwed shut, his hands in my hair.

"That mouth." He places a hand under my chin and pulls me into a standing position and before I know it, his lips are on mine again.

He lifts me and I straddle his hips, his erection sliding down and through my sex.

In one swift movement, he's inside me. My hands make their way into his hair; it's a safe spot, and pull on it gently. Christian slams us against a wall, driving himself into me.

Fuck this is going to be quick.

Christian's grunts only further the inevitable, my walls clench around him as I cum.

"Christian!" I call out, my nails scratching his head as I ride through wave after wave of pure bliss.

If I die right now, it'll be a damn good way to go.

"Ana!" His teeth find my bare flesh and he bites down as he finds his release.

Did he just mark me? Why does that make me hot under the collar?

"Shit! Fuck, I'm sorry Ana…" He pulls away, a look of horror in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke the skin."

"Don't worry about it… I liked it." I bite my lip as he continues to look between me and where he was moments ago. I can't help but realise he's still inside me. The thought makes me deliciously wet.

"Let's get you cleaned up. We could both use a good sleep after tonight." He suggests, pulling me off of him and onto the floor.

 _Whoa, legs aren't working!_

I fall the to floor in a heap. Before Christian can react though, I burst out laughing. Christian looks at me, eyes wide as he takes in my cackling form on the floor before he, too, bursts out laughing.

 _The best god damn sound in the world._

I never laughed like this with Sir, in fact, I barely said a word with him.

"You… looked… you looked like a baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time!" He guffaws. And in truth, I probably did.

"Are… are you okay?" He asks after the laughter subsides. I nod.

My ass is a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle.

"Perfect Master."

"Christian. I'm Christian."

"Uh, yes. Christian."

"To the shower, Miss Steele." He points in the direction of my bathroom.

 _Yes Christian!_

 **THE NEXT DAY WHILE** Christian is one of his Economics classes, I decide I need to call Him to let him know I'm coming to Seattle.

Why am I so nervous about calling him?

"Hello, Anastasia." He answers **.**

"Sir, He wants me to come back to Seattle with him."

"He wants to come back here?" Even though I know he covered the phone, I can hear someone talking, but I can't make it out.

"Where will you be staying?"

"He said he would pay for a hotel for me, Sir."

"Well, there won't be any reason for him to do that. I have a place you can stay at." I hear some more whispering in the background.

"Sir, I think he wants to do this himself."

"I don't care what his reasons are. I will find you a place." He snaps in that tone that I don't want to argue with.

"But, Sir..."

"Just deal with it Anastasia!" He yells.

"Yes, Sir." How am I going to make Christian understand?

"How do I make sure he doesn't run into you, Sir?"

"That's something you don't need to worry about."

"Yes, Sir I understand. Thank you." I roll my eyes. This shit is getting old.

"You're very welcome Anastasia. I will e-mail all the information of your place when It comes available."

"Thank you, Sir."

After we hang up I have to figure out a way to explain this to Christian without causing a fight. Maybe I should be naked when I tell him?

 _Yes, I think that's what I'll do._

 **CHRISTIAN'S CLASS WOULD HAVE** just finished, so here I am, waiting patiently for my man on the couch, naked as the day I was born.

 _Your Man? Well, technically he is. My Dom, My Master, My Sir, My Man._

I hear the key wiggle in the door. And there he is. He's reading something on his phone when he walks in and places his bag on the table. Totally oblivious to me. He finally puts his phone in his pocket, then he walks to the kitchen.

 _Hello? Mr. Grey? Naked Girl on your couch.._

He grabs a water out of the fridge and finally turns around and sees me. A huge smile appears on his face.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asks me with a glint in his eye.

"Who, me? Nothing. Just laying around." I smile, trying my best to act all innocent.

He shakes his head at me laughing softly to himself.

"What do you want Anastasia?"

"Who says I want anything? Can't a girl just lay around naked when she wants to?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "Fine, I wanted to talk to you about Seattle."

He looks panicked. "You're still coming right? I know yesterday..."

"Yes, I'm still coming." He sighs in relief and comes and sits on the couch with me. "It's about where I'll be staying."

"Oh?" He asks, confusion marring his lovely face.

Lovely? Christ Ana, stop thinking about him that way. He is your Master and that is it! None of this love crap that doesn't exist!

"Someone offered their place for me to stay at. That way you won't have to pay for a hotel."

"Who?" He demands.

I shrug. "Someone."

"Ana!" He groans.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." I sit up and straddle his lap. Good now he's distracted by my breast in his face.

"Miss Steele? Are you trying to top from the bottom to distract me?" He asks nuzzling my chest.

"Maybe? Is it working?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I should take the cane to your ass till you tell me. But, I have a feeling you will just enjoy it." He says before placing one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Probably." He reaches up and kisses me.

"Since you're already naked. I might as well take full advantage of it."

He lifts me up and throws me on the couch and has his wicked way with me.

 **LAYING NEXT TO A** sleeping Christian, thoughts plague me out of sleep.

You can stare at the ceiling all you want, you need to work through this crap unless you want to look like the undead in the morning.

I sigh, I can't put my finger on why I can't sleep. I mean a bomb could probably go off and Christian wouldn't rouse.

 _Lucky bastard._

"Come on Ana… let's not look like a zombie." I close my eyes and think happy thoughts. All of which contain a certain gray-eyed, copper coloured haired man.

 _Fuck!_

I need to process this; this new thing that's come between us. I don't want to name it, because it's wrong. It's so freaking wrong. I cannot be feeling this for him. He'd show me the door.

 _Would he though? Would he get rid of you if he knew?_

I'm damaged goods. I'll only ever be a Sub to him, I know that. But there's this pain every time he walks into a room, every little glance, smile… touch, it sets my whole body on fire.

I don't want to be without him, I don't think I'd survive.

 _Love…_

Is this what this is? This forbidden emotion that clouded judgement and thought, could this be what I'm feeling about him?

Christian rolls over and throws an arm over me, pulling me closer. I can feel his heart beating and it hits me.

 _I'm in love with Christian Grey, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it._

 **A/N: Well, we now have one lightbulb moment now it's the other ones turn….**

 **Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews and follows.. They mean so much:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We are now at the part where the story began in the prologue this time it's from Ana's POV. And as you know this story wouldn't be what it is with out my co-writer Stargazer93! She's the best. And it's been so much fun writing this story… Enjoy.**

 **May 5th**

 **ANA:**

 **THE FLIGHT FROM BOSTON** to Seattle was long enough to get some shut eye after last nights… events. Christian then drove me to where I am now before going and seeing his parents.

That was three hours ago.

So, at the moment, I'm in the apartment that _he_ rented for me. Christian is still upset that I won't tell him who _he_ is, but I guess I can't blame him: I'm kind of mad at me too. I need to figure out how much longer I'm going to be tied to _him._ I should of never signed that contract so blindly.

 _You trust too blindly._

I don't think I could give up Christian either, after it's all said and done. I hope he doesn't want me to go either.

 _Hasn't he been showing you that he doesn't want you to go anywhere?_

I've tried so hard just to keep it a friendship between us. But I know I'm head over heels for this man. I'll just have to keep dreaming that maybe he feels the same way too.

After packing all my stuff away, I take a shower hurriedly. There's something about this apartment that I can't quite put my finger on.

 _I feel like somebody's watching me._

I shake off the thought. I think it's just because I'm alone right now.

I slip on my silk robe that Christian bought me awhile back and walk to the living room when someone pounds on the door.

I look through the peephole, wondering who it could be. Christian said he was going to be with his family tonight.

But, sure enough it's him.

That makes me feel so floaty inside. I open the door and look into his eyes. I can tell he's tense and in his Dom personal. I drop my eyes to the floor. I know what he needs right now.

He comes in and closes the door behind him. He pulls my slash from my robe and off my shoulders. I drop to my knees before him.

His dick hits my lips and he demands me to 'suck.'

 _Oh, with pleasure, Master._

I take that bad boy into my mouth and work my magic. He pulls my hair into a ponytail and pulls me closer, in and out. Even from this position I can see his body start to relax.

I don't know how long I'm at it for, but he pulls me away, and I moan my displeasure of being separated from his dick.

 _I was enjoying my lolly Master_

"Stand up." He tells me. "And I want you to look at me." He tells me sweetly, his Dom personality out the window.

I stand up and look at him. His eyes are glowing. His grey orbs have such light behind them now, compared to when he first walked in.

He grabs my face and kisses me. Hard. There is so much passion and heat in this kiss. It's making me weak in the knees.

"I'm Christian. I'm not your Master right now. I just want you."

I nod as his lips brush mine every so gently. He steps away from me and removes his pants and his shirt. He stands before me in all his naked glory.

 **Christian:**

 **NEVER BEFORE HAVE** I wanted her to call me Christian more than I want her to right now. After everything I learned tonight; I just want to wipe my mind, my body, my heart.

My heart.

The one thing I didn't think I'd have.

I take a step towards her and turn her around, pulling her into my arms. I let my hands trail up and down her arm, watching as the goose-bumps raise on her skin. Her breath trembles as I glide my other hand over her naked stomach.

I kiss the nape of her neck, leaving a line of kisses up and down her neck before softly nibbling on her earlobe.

"Christian…" She murmurs.

"Slow, baby. I want this slow." I reply just as quietly. I turn her around and look at her; the subtle blush on her chest, the way her eyes close as my fingers trace her arms.

 _She's exquisite._

I lean forward, our lips pressing together softly. Nothing like how I kissed her earlier. There's something more about this kiss, more than I'm willing to explain. Her lips part, granting my tongue entry and hers to mine. I press her against me, not too much, but enough that I can feel the heat from her body and no doubt she can feel mine.

A soft moan leaves the back of her throat as I cup her ass with my hands and slowly, I start walking us to her room, and gently lay her down on the bed.

Her hair fans out over her pillow, her manicured nails running circles around her nipples as I just look at her.

"Christian…" she lifts a hand to me and as I take it, she tugs me onto the bed. She cups my face with her other hand and gives me a small smile. She looks like she's about to say something but stops herself. I take one of her breasts in my hand, kneading it softly before pinching her nipple between my thumb and fore-finger. Ana's eyes close and her back arches as I lower my mouth on it; sucking it like my life depended on it.

I feel her squirm beneath me.

"Please…" She breathes.

"You cum when you want to Ana…" I tell her as I move to her other nipple.

Suddenly, she bucks off of the bed, her orgasm ripping through her, but she remains quiet. Her breathing becomes ragged and she grips the bed sheets tight as the second wave hits her. I take this time to trail my fingers over her torso, through her folds and insert two fingers inside her.

"Oh god…" She throws her head to the side, her hips moving to the rhythm of my fingers. I kiss down her body, kissing every square inch of her alabaster skin. I slowly make my way down to the apex of her thighs and I blow on her clit softly.

"Ah!" She cries out as my tongue darts forward, savoring her taste. I do it again and again until I feel her walls clench over my fingers, her second orgasm of the night sending her over the edge.

"Christian!" She calls out, her head and back completely lifting off the bed. I take my fingers out of her and suck them before kissing up her body again, revelling in the taste of Ana, my Ana.

 _A heady scent. Can I get drunk on this?_

Her hands find my hair again as she calms down, her chest heaving with her panting, her heart hammering against her chest wall.

One look in her eyes tells me this is more than Vanilla… something I think I've known for a while.

Slowly, painfully so, I sink into her. Her legs wrap around my waist as I fill her. Her head falls back onto the pillow, a moan emanating from her lips.

I kiss her as I begin to move, our bodies moving as one as we push each other to bliss.

 _If this is what Heaven is like, I'll go there right now._

"Faster… please Christian!" She cries out. I smirk at her and nip at her earlobe.

"Your wish, my command." I murmur, increasing the speed and depth of my thrusts.

"Oh god!" She moans at the new rhythm. "Yes, yes… fuck!"

 _Ana Steele, who knew you could be so vocal…_

"Say my name Ana…"

"Christian, Christian… Christian!" With a final thrust, she explodes around me, her whole body shaking as her orgasm takes over.

Each moan, each tug on my hair, each pull and thrust into her spurs me on and I cum, calling out a version of her name… or a cry, I'm not sure which right now.

I collapse on top of her, both of us struggling to catch our breath, struggling to calm our beating hearts.

 _Hearts. I have a heart. It beats, it can feel things. I have a heart._

"What… what was _that_?" Ana asks after a few minutes. "That… was incredible."

 _Incredible isn't the right word… mind blowing, universe shattering maybe._

"I needed to be with you tonight. After everything I learned today… I knew you'd take it all away." I smile as I pull out of her. "Shower?"

She shakes her head. "You go right ahead; I'm going to…go do something… when I can move. Which I don't think will be happening till at least dinnertime tomorrow!"

"I'll be right back."

 **Ana:**

 **I'M CURLED UP IN** his arms. Christian smells of vanilla, soap and sex… it's heavenly.

 _We just made love._

There's no denying that. It was so much more than vanilla. I look at him and his expression seems worried. There's something on his mind I could tell when he first came in the door something was on his mind.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it? Did something happen at your parents?"

He looks over at me, his expression lost.

 _Oh no, please don't tell he's telling me goodbye._

"You remember Elena, right?"

 _Phew! And why would he care if I remembered her or not?_

"To be honest, I never met her. I was just told by my ex-Dom that she wanted someone for you."

"What? " He asks, his voice betraying his shock.

"I was just told what to do. I'm sorry. I thought you might of known that." Oh god he's going to be mad. I flinch, waiting for him to yell at me.

But it never comes.

"It's okay. I think we were both manipulated in a way, by whoever did this. Anyway, Elena was my ex-Domme. But I've known her almost my whole life. She introduced me at 15 to BDSM. She helped me stop fighting and got my grades back up."

"15?"

 _Just like me. Aren't we a pair?_

"How did this all start?"

He sighs running his hands through his hair. "You sure you want to hear all this?"

"Yes. You're not going to scare me away. If that's what you're thinking."

"My parents made me go and work over at her house after school. I was fresh off of being expelled from my third school. See, I was always getting into fights, drinking. I guess you could say I didn't care anymore. Nobody could touch me. Not even my own mom and dad. Fighting was the only touch I could accept. Well, they had had enough. I can't blame them, I was a total dick, to my siblings and to them. It was either ship up or ship out."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing.

"That's when Elena offered her 'services' of letting me come and work for her. You know, hard labor. What I didn't know, nor my parents, was that she had other ideas of 'hard labor.'"

He rolls over on his side, pushing my hair back, brushing my arm, he's giving me goosebumps.

"She came up to me one afternoon, after I'd been working there for a couple days. She kissed me, then she slapped me, then kissed me again. I was in complete shock. For one I've never been kissed. But she also hit me. I was confused. Are you really sure you want to hear this?"

"I mean I don't need the play by play of what she did. No. But yes I want to hear how it started."

 _Yeah cos the last thing I need to think about is someone else having him._

"She invited me into the house and told me she could show me a way of touching that she knew I could handle. I was on board right away. I mean, I was a 15 year old horny kid who couldn't accept touch without becoming physically violent."

"Still are. The horny kid part, not the other... I murmur.

"Ok, enough from the peanut gallery. Plus when I'm around you, I can't help myself." He gently kisses my lips.

 _Swoon._

"She showed me her dungeon. At first I was freaked out. But at the time I was willing to try anything. So she showed me what it was all about and I became her Submissive. I stopped fighting, drinking, and my grades approved. My parents were happy. So I figured something had to be going right."

 _My god, we're the same in more ways than one._

Memories of when _he_ introduced me to the lifestyle come back at me. I was exactly the same; I misbehaved on purpose, I drank, I fought, I refused to believe that the two people I love more than anything in the world were gone. Dad taught me how to fight, how to defend myself so that's what I did. I picked fights so I could feel like I was with him again. And the pain was numbing; it was a way to make everything stop hurting; even if it was for a few minutes.

"It made me feel better about myself." Christian says, interrupting my inner thoughts.

"You really think that learning all this made you better?" I ask. Sometimes I look back and wonder what would've happened if I didn't meet _him._ But I guess I really don't know. I got Christian in the end.

 _Girlie, he's not yours._

"I think so?" He shrugs, unsure. "Anyways, I found out when I over at their house… Elena's been murdered."

"What?" I flip onto my front, using my arms to hold my head up, shock and sadness running through me.. "Do they know who?"

"No. Not yet."

 _It couldn't be, could it? No, he didn't give me that kind of vibe._

"How are you handling it?"

"I think I'm more shocked than anything. Last thing I knew she was going to the Bahamas to relax. I didn't even really think about her. I mean I was so busy with you."

 _Keep him distracted, Anastasia._

Fuck, it can't be, can it? No. I refuse to believe it. I can't believe it.

"I start thinking about what you went through with your ex-Dom and there's a part of me that can't help but wonder if we were handed a shit deal. But I can't also help thinking that she helped me. If she wasn't there I might of ended up like my crack whore of a mom."

"Your mom?" I ask and he sighs.

"It's not something I like to talk about. I still get nightmares to this day, but for some reason around you, they stay away."

 _Wow. I keep his nightmares away? I guess in the beginning that would explain all those 2am fuck-a-thons._

"The short version is my birth mom was a crack-whore. She had this pimp that would beat me and use me as an ashtray."

 _Oh my god. Poor Christian. I guess that explains the scars on his chest._

"I can still remember the smell." I put my hand on his cheek.

 _My poor tortured man._

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He looks at me, his eyes shining with admiration and something else I can't trace.

"I want to. I need to. If I don't do this now, there's a chance I never will." He sighs. I nod in understanding.

"I was left with her body for 4 days. I was only 4 at the time. I remember the pimp came back and noticed she was dead. Beat me one last time before he was out the door. The police finally came and that's when Grace Grey saved me. I remember her when she came to me. She looked like an angel… mind you, being dressed in a white lab coat, it wasn't surprising I saw her as one."

He smiles at the thought of his adopted mother.

 _I want to meet this woman, wrap my arms around her and tell her 'thank you'_

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I couldn't imagine what he went through. I want nothing but to keep him safe from those demons.

"I"m going to take you again, Ana." He rolls on top of me and I'm lost.

 **Christian:**

 **AFTER OUR INTENSE ROUNDS** of love making, me spilling my guts about Elena and my past, I pull her into my arms and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

~x~

 _I'm standing in the kitchen watching Ana shake her ass to the music as she's cooking. I put my arms around her. She spins around in my arms, with spatula of chocolate frosting._

 _Ana runs her finger along it, so the chocolate is now on her finger. She gives it a slow lick, and sucks it off her finger. She giggles, as she rubs the chocolate covered spatula on my face and takes off running._

 _I catch up to her, spinning her around and drop her to the couch._

x~

 _Now I'm in my bedroom. She's laid out on my bed her hair spread out against the pillow, with her come hither eyes._

 _I can't get enough of her. I have to kiss every inch of her body, absorb all her pleasure._

x~

 _Now I'm outside, and we're playing in the snow. We're both laughing and giggling. I feel so young._

x~

 _There's music blaring, it's dark, but I feel Ana pressed against my body. I can smell her. She's intoxicating._

 _Then I see some other dudes hands on my girl. The feeling of hurt and anger boil in me. Nobody touches what is mine. I punch the sucker for ever thinking he could touch what's mine._

 _Then the look of hurt that mirrors her face after I yell at her. She walks away from me. I feel as someone stabbed me in the heart._

 _I just want to hold her, and make everything better._

 _I find her in tears. I never want to cause her that pain again. I need to hold her, feel her._

 _I wrap my arms around to hold her tight. Her head is resting on my chest, where my heart lies._

x~

 _Her hand on my chest, as I tell her "I love her"_

 **I WAKE UP WITH** a jolt and look beside me. Ana's still sleeping. Holy Crap. I love Ana. I feel like the Grinch and my heart just grew 10 sizes.

 _I love Anastasia Steele._

 **A/N: I know what you all are saying… Finally….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I think you know what I'm going to tell you. That this story was co-written with Ms. Stargazer93. Do you believe that we have another story in the works? Enjoy this chapter because very soon the drama is going to start brewing.**

 _ **Christian:**_

 _I'm in love with Anastasia Steele._

 _I love Anastasia Steele._

 _Someone fucking pinch me and tell me the last four years of my life have been a complete lie._

I can't believe I let Elena _let_ me believe love was for fools. I'm a fool for not knowing what I had right in front of me.

 _Love exists._

 _I love Anastasia Steele_

"Ana?" I whisper.

"Mmm." She mumbles in her sleep. Yeah, not even an earthquake is going to wake this girl up. Maybe it's best I try this before she's awake, just in case I freak out.

I grab her hand and place it on my bare chest and wait. Wait for the pain, for the memory, the smell and...

 _Nothing._

There's none of that; no pain, no hurt, and I don't feel like I want to go into a rage. Her hand feels soft against my skin.

She's like the key to my messed up soul. She's healing me, and now it's time for me to start healing her.

I fall back to sleep, content and happy.

 **THE NEXT MORNING I** wake, reaching out and touching the side of the bed. The sheets have gone cold, and Ana isn't with me.

 _Where'd she go? Oh god, don't tell me she's left after the revelations last night… please no!_

I sit up in a panic and look at the room. Our suitcases are still here, her favorite leather jacket still on the chair in the corner of the room. I take a deep breath. That's when I smell the bacon wafting through the room.

My Ana is making breakfast.

I get out of bed and pull on a pair of boxers as I leave the room. There she is, just like in my dreams, dancing around while she cooks. She's only wearing a pair of tiny boy short undies and a silk camisole.

I can't hate waking up to this every day. I come up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning." I tell her as I kiss down her shoulder.

I spin her around so I can kiss her. She taste so sweet. When I pull away she looks kind of shocked. "Good morning." She rumbles out. She seems nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask pushing my hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She looks down at the floor.

 _What is she talking about?_

"I woke up this morning... and my hand was on your chest. I really didn't mean for it to be there. I don't even know how it got there…" I silence her with my fingers.

"I put your hand there."

"What?" Her eyes are as big as saucers and I can't see her eyebrows anymore.

I think she's gone into shock.

"I put it there. You could say last night I had a revelation. I have been so blind... not to see what was right in front of me." My heart starts beating out a fucking Samba.

"I'm in love with you Ana."

I hold onto her, the earlier look of shock never leaving her. I'm worried she might faint. Her mouth continuously opens and closes, like a fish in water.

"Huh?" She asks like she didn't hear me right. I push into her more, holding her closer to me.

"I said I love you Anastasia Steele."

"You do?" She squeaks, a huge smile forming on her face.

"YES!" I growl at her smashing my lips to her. I pull away from her and her eyes are sparkling.

"I love you too." She wraps her arms around my neck.

 _She loves me. She loves me. She loves me!_

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" I smirk.

"I love you!" She screams. This causes me to laugh.

I pick her up and spin her around. A cloud of smoke and the smell of now burning bacon stop us in the middle of our new found happiness.

"Crap!" I put her down and she turns the stove off, putting the pan in the sink and drowning our bacon. "Oops."

"It's fine. We can go out to breakfast. After I show you over and over again how much I love you."

 **HOURS LATER, WE WALK** into an IHop and settle into a booth. I look up at Ana and I don't think she's stopped smiling since I said those three little words. Then again, I haven't either.

I take her hand and kiss it, which causes her to blush.

"Well, aren't you just Mr. Flowers now."

"Trying for you baby."

"I like that." She murmurs.

"Like what?"

"When you call me baby. It makes me feel all gooey inside."

"I'll be sure to do it more often, _baby_." I vow.

We order our breakfast, and our waitress keeps fluttering her eyes at me. So annoying.

 _Move along, I've got all I need right in front of me._

"So, it seems Elliot told my mom and dad about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes and they want to meet you. Would you be ok with having dinner with them one night?"

"Wow I've never met a boy's parents before. Do you think they'll like me?"

"Oh, I think they're going to love you."

"How could they not love me? I'm wonderful." She bats her eyes at me as I laugh.

 _Indeed you are, the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me._

 **Ana:**

" **YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT."** He scoots over to my side of the booth, puts his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "They will love you, because I love you."

"You know it's going to take some time getting used to you sweet talking me all day ."

"You don't like it?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes.

 _I'm a goner._

"Of course I like it. It's just different, good different." I reassure him.

"I should have done it sooner." He says, looking into my eyes. I think my insides have turned to mush.

 _Anybody mind if I just rode his dick right here, right now?_

Someone clears their throat. We look up at our waitress and I can't help but roll my eyes.

You know how there are those girls that will do anything, and I mean _anything_ to get a guy's attention? Wearing too much make-up, wearing a size-too-small shirt which barely contains her breasts, wearing tight ass jeans that barely cover the thin G-String she's wearing… well that's who stands in front of us now.

 _Jenny_ \- or so her nametag reads - looks like she just ate something incredibly nasty. She looks at me, rolling her eyes and in the next second, looks at Christian and flutters her eyelashes.

 _Wow. Someone is riding the desperate train. Express train to CrazyTown! Choo Choo. All aboard!_

She puts our food in front of us. I ordered the Strawberry Cheesecake pancakes. And the lumberjack next to me got 2 eggs, 4 strips of bacon, hash browns, 2 sausages, and pancakes. I shake my head at him. I don't know where he stores it sometimes.

"Don't look at me like that. I need to re-charge. I burned a _lot_ of calories last night, and I plan to burn more later." He kisses my cheek before stuffing a large bite of egg and hashbrown in his mouth.

 **THE WAITRESS RETURNS AND** takes our empty plates and hands Christian the check. I steal it from him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm paying." I state firmly. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend now. I think we should take turns paying."

 _Boyfriend and girlfriend… who knew!_

"No. It's my job as the boyfriend to take care of you." He says trying to reach for the check.

"Maybe. But I believe we're equals now. Plus I can handle the…" I open the checkbook and there's a note for Christian.

 _The skank._

 ***If you ever just want to get away from the mousey girl. I'm here for a good time.**

 **Jenny-515 8675309.***

I slam the book down and look for the waitress.

"What? What's wrong?" He takes the check book from me. He starts to get up, but I grab his arm.

"I'll handle this." He looks at me, his face portraying his worry, but decides better of it and lets me go.

I walk up to her and wave the note in her face. She looks at me like a deer in headlights as a scowl forms on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

She scoffs at me. "What does it look like?" She snaps at me. We have drawn the attention of most of the people in the restaurant.

"It looks like you were hitting on my boyfriend. What kind of desperate whore are you that has to hit on another girl's man? He hasn't shown you a lick of interest since we sat down and he has had his hands all over me! You're in that bad of a need for a date? If so, there are plenty of street corners."

I feel Christian behind me, he puts his hands on my shoulder, but doesn't say anything.

"He can do so much better than a girl like you." I laugh. I really want to slug her. But I won't. I know I'd win, but I don't think Christian needs to know his girlfriend can knock someone out with a single punch.

 _Act like a lady, fight like a man. Thanks Mom._

"What, and you think you're so much better?" I even hear Christian laugh behind me.

"What seems to be the problem out here?" An older gentleman, who I'm guessing is the manager, approaches us.

"Well, one of your waitress' thinks it's appropriate to hit on her customers even though their girlfriend is with them." I hand him the note.

The manager himself looks appalled. "Jenny. I'm going to need to talk to you in my office." The smirk on the girl's face is now a frown. Someone is getting fired. The girl walks away, but not without throwing me one last dirty look.

 _Hah! I get to go home and have as much sex as I want and you'll get your final paycheck!_

"I'm very sorry about all of this. I would like to believe we train our staff better than this. Let me comp this meal, and give you some coupons for next time."

I shake my head. "No we can pay for our meal. You can't control the acts of all your staff. I just hope she learned a lesson."

We walk out of IHop, having paid for our meal. I mean we could have got a free meal. But there was nothing wrong with my food. It's the girl that needs to lose out of the money.

Christian grabs me and pushes me up against the car and devours my lips. "That was so sexy baby." He pants. "I'm glad I'm not the only one with the green-eyed monster raging inside."

I giggle. "No I guess you're not."

"It's taking all my inner strength not to throw you in the backseat of my car and have my way with you."

"Mmmm. Yes _please_." He rubs his nose against mine.

"Later. I would hate anyone else to see my girl in the throes of passion." He kisses my nose. "Let's go somewhere and take a walk."

 **Christian:**

 **WE'RE WALKING AROUND PIER** 57, my arm draped around Ana's shoulder and she's cuddled into my side.

 _This is perfection._

We sit down on one of the benches that overlook the water of Elliott Bay. One day I wonder if I'll be able to have my own boat that I can sail around these waters.

"Do you think you will be ever be able to tell me what happened with your first Dom?"

"I don't like having to talk about it. It brings up all the painful memories. And plus I do have an NDA. I will tell you he was my foster parent. But that's it." She sits up and moves slightly away from me.

 _Her foster parent got her started in BDSM?_

Talk about using your authority over someone. Isn't that what Elena did to me?

 _She helped me. How did this guy help her?_

"Do you think he helped you?"

"I like to think so. Ever since I was a kid. I liked pain. I liked the rush it would give me. After my parents died, I guess I was a lot like you were. Fighting, drinking, anything to make the pain go away. One day I flipped out on _him._ That's when he showed me BDSM. Pleasure and pain. At the time I thought it was great, he treated me well enough. But then you came into my life and showed me something totally new and different."

 _Funny, I feel the same way._

With Elena, it was punishment and her pleasure more than mine. With Ana, there's equality. There's an equal reaction for both of us. If I punish her, we cum together. If I reward her, we cum together _._

 _That's never happened before._

"Is that something you want to keep doing with me? You know, our own version of kinky fuckery?"

She wraps her arms around me. "Oh, very much so. I think we blurred the lines between vanilla and BDSM a _long_ time ago. I still, very much so, would want you to be my Master in the bedroom. But, I really like calling you Christian more than Master. That's the truth."

"I like it when you call me Christian too. Although Mr. Grey has a nice ring to it."

"Mr. Grey." She purrs. "Future CEO."

"I can only hope." I smile. "Then I can spoil you all the time. Take care of you."

"You know I wouldn't care if you worked at McDonalds. I just need you, that's all I need to make me happy."

"Oh, if I'm not gonna run my own fortune 500 company, I will work somewhere so much better than McDonalds. I'm sure my dad would hire me." _Oh, god. Please don't let it come down to that!_

"You know if I don't make it, you could always be my sugar mama." I nudge her.

"Oh I could huh? I still don't know what I want to do. I mean I like Psychology. But… I don't know"

"Well, you have plenty of time to decide. And I'll be there every step of the way. Your dreams are my dreams baby."

 _Christ Grey, you've turned into a mushy sap… oh well, I guess that's what falling in love does to someone._

Ana blushes a delicate shade of pink.

"Your dreams are mine too Christian, always." She cups my face in her hand and leans in, her lips gently pressing against mine.

I really want to ask her more about her family. But, I'm too scared, I know how I felt about talking about the crack whore. Her memories are still fresh.

 _In time, she'll tell me._

"Can we get some ice cream?" Talk about a change in conversation.

"Anything for my lady."

"There was this awesome ice-cream stand nearby when we used to come up here." She tells me.

"You used to come up here? How come?"

"Dad always came up here for business; he was a carpenter and Seattle just loved him. If he had to come up on a Friday, he pulled me out of school early and together with mom, we'd come here." She smiles at the memory; one of the happier ones.

"Sounds like an incredible man." I'm reminded of dad whisking the three of us away to IHop without telling mom; very fond memories.

"He was. They both were. They taught me a lot." She looks out over the water. "They always said that if there was ever a time we were apart, to go and get that ice-cream with the most important person in the world and don't be afraid to talk about them."

 _I'm the most important person in the world? Can my heart just explode now?_

"You're going to make my heart explode if you keep telling me these things Ana." I chuckle.

"It's true. Let's go and get that ice-cream… I need to tell you about my dad sucking at ice-skating."

We stand and I pull her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

 **just this week its a Thursday and Friday update... no update this weekend:( But will be back Monday... and it's the big one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Co-written by the awesome Stargazer93…..**

 **Now it's time for Ana to meet the Grey's.**

 **Christian:**

 **THE LAST TWO DAYS** have been extraordinary. Ever since our confession, things have been lighter, more carefree between us. I reckon we've christened every surface in her apartment at least twice.

It's not my fault, I can't get enough of her

We've taken the time, in between all the bed talk, to walk around Seattle a little, and watching Ana's eyes light up at different locations makes the blisters all the more worth it.

"Do I look okay?" Ana frets as she pops her hooped earrings in. I turn and face her, my breath catches.

 _Fucking hell, could she look more beautiful?_

She's wearing a stunning blue crepe top, a lacy black A-Line Skirt that finishes at her knees and black pumps.

 _God I'm never going to be able to keep my hands off of her tonight!_

"Baby, you look stunning." I circle my arms around her waist and smile at her in the mirror. She's done her hair in a braid, leaving me all the access to her neck.

"You're not just saying that because we're running late?"

"No, I promise. We're running early… so early in fact…" My hands move south and she moves out of my arms.

"No funny business, I want to get through this dinner with a clear head!" She grabs her clutch and stand before me. "We match."

I look down at myself and laugh.

 _We do. Elliot and Mia are going to have a fucking field day!_

"Ready to go Miss Steele?" I offer her my arm.

"I am." She links hers through mine and we head out.

 **WE PULL INTO MY** parents driveway. One look at Ana and I can tell she's nervous. I take her hand and squeeze it.

"Just relax."

"I'm trying. I'm just worried they might not like me." She looks out the window of the huge mansion I call home. "I mean look at this place... And then look at me."

I put the car in park and cup her face in my hands, keeping her gaze locked on me.

"I am looking at you. I see the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen, and I see someone that my parents will be proud that I'm with. I love you." I kiss her gently on the lips. I just want to take all her fear away. "Plus Elliot put in a good word for you."

That causes her to giggle. "I'm glad to hear it."

I take her hand to help her out of the car. We walk into the house and our greeted right away by my parents.

Grace Trevelyan-Grey, a woman who never ages in my eyes, looks at us with a warmth in her hazel eyes. Her dark hair is pulled into a bun, and she looks beautiful in a burgundy sleeveless top and a pencil skirt. The shoes make her four inches taller - but still not tall enough.

Carrick Grey, the man who taught me how to catch a ball, takes a step forward toward us. He, too, is dressed in similar colours to Grace.

 _I've missed them._

"Mom, Dad. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Anastasia this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and my father Carrick Grey."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Ana says shyly, reaching forward to shake their hands.

"Oh you have no idea how delighted we are to see you! You're so pretty! It's too bad I had to hear about you from my oldest son." She glares at me and I refrain from rolling my eyes.

 _Elliot and his big mouth._

"Mom, please... We were just busy trying to figure out what we wanted together before we made it official." I look down at Ana and smile. Just seeing her smile makes me feel a little better.

"So?" My mom asks eagerly. She looks to say something more when I hear the high pitched squeals of my _darling_ little sister

"She's here isn't she?"

Ana looks up at me, her eyes wide as she tries to figure out who is coming now.

 _I should have prepared her for Mia._

"Is she here!?"

 _You would have thought I brought home the Queen or something._

Mia appears in the room with us and throws her arms around Ana. Ana's eyes grow large at the sign of affection, but hugs her back.

"Mia. Let the girl breathe." My father tells her.

"Sorry. I'm just excited to meet you." I roll my eyes.

 _What is with my family? They are_ never _this affectionate._

"It's nice to meet you too!" Ana giggles.

 _I've died and gone to heaven._

"Where's the bonehead I call a brother?"

"I'm right here dickface!" Elliot calls, coming into the room.

"Elliot Grey!" Mom scolds.

"What? He started it." Elliot whines. "Hey Banana. How are you?"

 _Him and his freaking nicknames… asshole._

"I'm good Elliot. Thank you. And you?"

"I've been great. Now give your future brother-in-law a hug."

 _I swear to god I'm going to kill him. I just told her I loved her. I'm not ready to make her my wife… or am I? Mrs. Anastasia Grey. It has a nice ring to it._

They hug for all of one second before I pull them apart. "Okay, that's enough."

"Why don't we settle around the table and we can talk." My mom says.

I pull out Ana's chair and sit next to her. Our meal is served and the conversation quickly turns to mine and Ana's relationship.

"So how did you two meet?"

"She's lives a floor below me at the apartment. I helped her with her bags one day and we kind of hit it off." _Smooth Grey._

"Elliot says you're going to Harvard too?" _Crap I forgot I said that._

"I think Christian was just messing with him. I do on-line courses through Capella University. I like being able to go at my own pace." _Good recovery baby_

"What are you studying?" My dad asks.

"Psychology. I'm not 100% sure what I want to do with it yet. But, I think I want to do something to help troubled children." She tells them shyly.

"That's very honest of you. It's okay not to have it all figured out yet… I mean you're what… 19?" Mom smiles at her in understanding.

"18 and thank you Mrs. Grey."

"Call me Grace, honey."

"Okay, Grace."

"Isn't she staying with you Christian?" Mia pipes up.

 _Elliot really has no idea how to keep his mouth shut._

"She lives with you?" My dad asks, his voice tinged with concern. "I thought she had her own place."

"She does." I defend. "But, she keeps my nightmares away. So it's better that she stays with me."

Even though it's very true, I knew it would shut them up. Plus I'm almost 20. I think I'm allowed to have a live in girlfriend, right?

"Ana, we should totally go shopping together. I can already tell you have have mad fashion skills."

I roll my eyes at my sister. I highly doubt I'll let Ana out of my sight while we're here and there's no way in hell Ana will voluntarily go shopping. She's got to be one of the only women in the world who doesn't care about what she wears.

"Yeah that would be great, Mia." I give her a small smile, I know she's trying to placate her.

 **THE REST OF DINNER** goes smoothly. I'm glad they didn't ask about her family. Elliot probably told them it would be a sore subject.

We make our way into the great room and settle down on the couches so we can talk.

I have Ana cuddled into my side. It's like I can't stop touching her. I can only wish I figured out I loved her sooner.

"Are you doing ok?" I whisper. She nods. .

"Yeah. Your family is a blast." She smiles at me.

"I'm glad you think so." I take her hand and kiss it before placing it on my chest. Every day I try just a little bit more… her touch healing me piece by broken piece. It's become so easy lately.

Around the room I hear some gasps and the room falls silent.

"She can touch you?" My mom stutters out.

"Um.. yeah…" _Shit I forgot they were here for a minute._ "We're working on it."

I think I see the tears start to form in my mother's eyes.

 _Oh boy, here we go._

I need to cut this off at the knees. "Mom, I'm going to show Ana around the grounds."

"Of course, dear." I can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

I grab Ana's hand and lead her outside. I lead her across the walkway that leads to the boathouse.

"I'm guessing by their reaction that they couldn't touch you either."

"Nobody could. Not until you came along. I just needed to get out of there before the water works started."

"She's just happy. Can't blame her."

"I know. But I don't know if I'm ready for her or anyone else to just start touching or hugging me."

"I think you might end up surprising yourself. But I think she'll understand if you need more time." She brushes her hand through my hair. It's so calming.

 _I have a feeling with her, I can get through anything._

"Do you think you would ever tell your folks what happened between you and Elena?"

I'm shocked by her question. Why would I tell them? She's dead. Why would I put such a worry on them?

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want them to hate me."

"They wouldn't hate you. They would be shocked and hurt. But they won't hate you. Just try to remember that."

"And what do you think your parents would've said if they knew what happened to you:?" I snap at her.

I instantly regret it.

"My dad would have had his shotgun polished, cleaned and loaded waiting for him. Then they would have both held me and tried to tell me it would be ok. I will never know if it would have happened if they were still alive, but I have a feeling it would have."

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…"

"It's alright. I'm not going to make you do anything."

I better put an end to this conversation, because I don't want to end up fighting with her. I take her hand in mine. "I want to show you something. It's where I used to run off to when I wanted to get away."

Walking over the cobblestones, I take her inside the boathouse and up to the second level. There's a couch that looks out the large windows onto the sound. Display cases line the walls, displaying of all trophies and medals our family has won.

"Wow. It's so nice up here." She says looking around the room, before plopping on the couch."I love the view."

I sit down next to her. "I hope to one day have a house that overlooks the water."

 _A place I can share with you._

"Now would this house have a Playroom? For all the kink _y sex?"_

"Oh, yeah. It would be fully stocked with everything imaginable. I would only have the best, top of the line equipment. Is that what you would like?"

 _Only the finest things for my girl. Maybe one day my wife. There's that word again._

She blushes and looks up at me. "Yeah. We could make it into a secret room in the bedroom, so nobody stumbles on it."

 _Like our kids? Kids? Now we are getting way ahead of yourself Grey._

One step at a time. But it is nice to think of our future together. "There is one thing I've always wanted to do while I was up here." I whisper in her ear.

I'll think about the future later, I want the right now, _now_.

"I don't think I could ever figure out what that could be, Mr. Grey." she purrs.

 _Ooh baby, you're awakening the tiger._

"Let me show you." I push her down on the couch and start working my hands up her skirt.

I'm about to rip her panties off when there's a loud bang on the door, followed by Elliot's voice.

"I know what you two are doing. But mom wants you back for dessert."

"I'm having dessert now!" I growl back at him.

"Christian!" She's shocked and humored at the same time.

"What! It's true." I grin at her.

Elliot is laughing on the other side. "I bet you are little bro. But you better come back or mom will come up after you."

"Rain check?" I ask her. She nods, sinking her teeth into her lip. "Cut that out or I will take you now." She releases her lip.

We put ourselves back together and exit the room. Elliot is outside, waiting for us. "See, I know there was something between you two when I came to visit. I'm glad you're finally seeing the light."

"I'm glad too."

 **WE ENTER THE GREAT** room again and Gretchen hands a plate of lemon meringue pie to me, fluttering her lashes. I feel Ana tense beside me.

 _Am I going to get another view of the Green-Eyed Monster?_

"I wanted to ask you something Ana." My mom asks. Ana's gaze rips away from Gretchen's retreating figure and focusses on my mother.

"Yes?" I notice a bit of meringue on the corner of her lip and wipe it off with my finger. I look back over at my mother and she has the biggest grin on her face.

 _What's that about?_

"We have our annual Coping Together ball in June, it's a charity that Carrick and I started way back when we adopted these three. It's to help rehabilitate children and adults who have been affected in some way by drugs and alcohol. I would love for you to join us."

"I would love to." She looks up at me almost asking for permission.

 _Maybe I need to explain what we're doing now. She doesn't need my permission. If she wants to go, I'm going._

"Great. Maybe you can convince Christian to stay past the main course." Elliot chortles.

My mom has been making me go to this thing since I was 16. I find it very boring. Maybe when I become a well known businessman I'll use the time to make connections. For now, it's just a lot of people throwing their money around.

"I'm sure I could." She squeezes my leg.

Maybe this could be fun. I could get out the vibrating panties, or even the Ben-wa Balls. Then I can sneak her away to the boathouse or my bedroom. Shit, I'm getting hard.

 _Elliot in a tutu. Elliot in a pink tutu…_

"You alright there?" Ana asks, throwing me from my thoughts. I notice everyone else is talking amongst themselves, none of them noticing that I checked out for a minute.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking of all the things I could do to you that night."

"I look forward to it." She leans up very close to my ear. "Master."

 _God, damn it!_

The room falls into comfortable conversation, constant ribbing from Elliot for keeping Ana away all this time. Ana continuously looks at me, a loving smile on her face and desire in her eyes.

 _I just want her home and in my bed._

Home? Not at that god forsaken apartment… our home. Whether that be in Boston or we get a new place, a place that can be ours. I can just imagine Ana decorating the house - she has always had better taste than me - watching her make the house her home.

 _A man can dream._

 **Ana:**

 **THE MOMENT I MET** the rest of the Grey's, I felt more at ease than ever before. The love between Grace and Carrick reminds me of my mom and dad; the sibling banter between Elliot, Christian and Mia is something I'm envious. I was an only child, so I didn't get that sibling rivalry.

I'm glad no one's asked about my family, I can guarantee I'd be a mess on the floor before I even got a word out. Some days are harder than others.

"Ana?" Grace calls my attention to her. I give her a small smile.

"Take a walk with me?" I look to Christian who just smiles and kisses my cheek. I stand and take Grace's hand as we head outside.

"I'm not sure if Christian's told you… but a dear family friend passed away." She explains.

"He did. I am so sorry Grace."

"Can you just look out for Christian? I worry about him, going back to Boston after all of this… he's very guarded in his emotions and I worry it'll all boil over if he's not careful. I hate to ask you this, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. If anyone's going to have any chance of getting through to him… it's you." She wipes the tears from her face.

"Of course." I squeeze her hand softly.

"You were saying earlier that you were doing Psychology and maybe wanted to do something for troubled kids?"

I nod, not completely sure where she's going with this.

"Come and find me when you've finished and I may have exactly what you need." She gives me a kind smile.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you Grace."

"Darling, we've seen a change in Christian, he's accepting of your touch, your love… maybe there's a part of him that's willing to accept ours as well."

My heart breaks for her, after everything Christian told me… I can see why she's hesitant.

"One day he might just surprise you."

"Yes, he just might."

 **Christian:**

 **IT'S LATE, BUT THERE'S** one more thing I need to do before we leave. I need to talk to dad about Elena.

As much as I hate doing so, I leave my girl at the mercy of my mom and sister. We enter his office and I take a seat in one of his chairs.

"What can I do for you son?"

"I was just wondering if you heard more about what happened… to Elena?"

My dad props himself on the corner of his desk. "It's quite horrible son, I don't know if you need your mind filled with all that."

"I just feel like I need to know. I mean we we're all close with her." _Some more than others._ "It's just been bugging me."

"Well, the coroner's report came back with evidence foul play. It seems she took excessive beatings and a bullet to her head that finally killed her."

 _No one deserves to die like that._

"Are then any leads?" Who the fuck could have done this?

"No. Not yet. They looked into Linc but he has an alibi. She was seen leaving for the Bahamas, but wasn't seen coming back. It's fishy."

"Yeah, I can agree to that." I huff. It's like she disappeared into thin air.

What the hell happened to you Elena?

 **A/N: Now will be the time to give your guesses, because on MONDAY we will find out the who, but not the why. I'm loving all the guesses that are coming in.**

 **The drama is coming, so hold onto your seats.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Fair warning this is going to hurt just a little…**

 **Co-written with Stargazer93**

 **2 weeks later**

 **May 21st**

 **Christian:**

Today is Elena's funeral. It's a closed casket service, and after everything Carrick told me, I can understand why. It's hard to believe she's actually gone. I spent almost 3 and half years with her, doing all kinds of _stuff,_ known her even longer. I look over at my mom. She's in tears in my dad's arms _._

 _If only she really knew._

I have Ana wrapped up in my arms, her head laying against the side of my chest. Everyday, her touching me is getting easier. I'm still in shock when she told me that she didn't really know Elena. But she's still keeping a tight lip on who her ex-Doms are.

I still can't get over that I have her here in my arms right now. She's my anchor, she keeps me grounded. She looks stunning in this half leather/half pleated knee length dress; she looks dressed to kill in those heels too.

 _Breathtaking._

I see Linc walk in with some other gentleman. I still don't trust him. He looks over at me and then at Ana and nods. Beside me I feel Ana stiffen up for a second.

"You ok, baby?"

"Yeah. I just hate funerals." She nuzzles her head into the side of my chest and I kiss the top of her head. I wish I could understand why Elena would think love is for fools. Because being in love with this girl is one of the best feelings in the world.

After they lower the casket into the ground and we lay the white roses on the casket we start heading back to the cars.

But just before we can make our escape, we're approached by two plain clothed police officers. "Mr. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment?"

"Now? What is this pertaining to?" I ask, clearly taken aback that they want to talk to me after a funeral. _They have some nerve._

"We figure there's no better time than now." Officer #1 says gruffly.

"Maybe I should get your dad, Christian?" Ana asks me.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." I reply, kissing her on the cheek. She runs off in search of my father.

 _What in the world could they want to talk to me about?_

 **STANDING IN FRONT OF** the two officers, my mind runs wild. Were they going to arrest me? Did they find something that tied me to her death? Did she somehow name me as one of the ones who killed her?

 _Cool it, Grey. You don't know what they want._

Mom and Dad join us. I look for Ana, who's sitting on a bench a little distance away I focus back on the officers and my parents.

"What's this about officers?" Dad asks.

"Mr Grey, after an extensive search at Elena Lincoln's property in Bellevue, we've come across some… new evidence." Officer #1 pulls out what looks to be a few pictures and hands them to me.

They're pictures of me as Elena's Sub. I must only be 15 or 16 at the time. When in the hell did she take these?

Ana's conversation from dinner a couple of weeks ago comes back to me. I had vowed never to tell them what Elena and I had done… and now here it was, laid out to bare.

"These were concealed under a floorboard. There are others, but these are the only ones where your face is clearly visible." Officer #2 explains.

 _Others? Elena had others?_

And immediately I feel the anger boil in my chest, it was her insurance policy.

 _As if I'd say_ anything _about our relationship!_

"What the hell is this Christian?" Dad takes them out of my hand, his voice betraying his anger and hostility.

 _Where are the damn matches?! I'd like to light myself on fire right now!_

Fuck I don't think there's anyway to get out of this. I guess I have to tell them.

"I guess you could say that Elena and I kind of had an affair."

"How old were you?" He grits out.

"It started when I was 15." I bow my head.

"15!?" My mom shrieks.

"In light of this new information; we need to ask you about your whereabouts in the months of March and April of this year."

"I was in Boston. I go to college at Harvard."

"Can you verify that?" Officer #2 asks.

"I'm sure my professor and my grades could. And also my girlfriend." I look over at Ana. She's talking to Linc and some other guy.

 _What the fuck is she doing talking to him?_

"I can also contest that he was in Boston. We have credit card statements that will show he was there." My dad tells them. "Now as I see it, Elena was a pedophile and our son was her victim. I think you need to look into who knew about this."

"We are aware of that Mr. Grey but, we have to ask. There seem to be a lot of things missing from the home. And these were some of the only things found that could have any connection to what happened to her." Officer #2 says.

"Was anybody aware of your relationship with Elena?" Officer #1 asks.

"No, not that I know of." I look at the shock on my parent's faces and look away. I then look over to Ana...no way will I mention anything about her being a gift to me from Elena.

I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that Ana knows more than she's letting on. She's still talking to Linc and his friend.

 _Why do I get such an uneasy feeling around him?_

"You could always ask around the few S&M clubs in the area. I know she frequented them often." I tell them. I just want them off my back.

"Very well. If we have any more questions in the future, what's the best method of contact?" Officer #1 asks.

I write down my number and hand him back the photos.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not at this point in time. I apologize for the day, we just had to get _some_ answers." Officer #2 explains. "Thank you for your time."

They turn and walk away, leaving mom, dad and I standing silently in the middle of the cemetery. I know they've got a hundred questions they want to ask me but, this isn't the time.

I really need to talk to Ana.

"Mom, Dad. I promise I will explain everything later. But I really need to talk to Ana and take her home. Please." I beg them.

"Tonight! You will explain everything tonight!" My father demands. I look over at my mother and I can see she's in tears.

"I love you guys and I'm sorry. I promise tonight." I take my mom in my arms and hug her briefly. That should help a little with them wanting to hang me from the rafters.

I leave them and make my way over to Ana. I need to figure out what is going on with her.

 **Ana:**

 **THE POLICE WANT TO** talk to Christian and I think it's best I leave him to it. After telling Grace and Carrick that he needed them I decide to plop down on a bench overlooking the cemetery. I begin wonder what could be going on, what could possibly be so important when I'm confronted by Linc and Steven.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you really did take your job seriously. You and Grey seem all loved up." Steven tuts at me.

 _Just the sight of both of them make me want to throw up._

"That's because we are." I snap at him. I don't want to talk to either of them. I don't want Christian to know who they are.

"Oh, I see you've gotten feisty in your old age. We were just checking to make sure you haven't said anything to your lover boy about us."

"No. I haven't. But don't you think talking to me like this… out in the open… that he will figure it out." I see them both smile evilly at me.

It's making me uncomfortable. It's like seeing them in a whole new light. They both we're so caring to me when I was with them.

"Well, right now it seems your boy is in a little bit of a pickle. Now I want you to listen to me and listen to me closely. If you are questioned by the police you do not give them our names you understand?"

I nod.

"Say it!"

"Yes, Sir." I grit out.

"Oh, such a mouth on you. I wish you were still mine and I could really beat your ass. I remember how much you liked it." I try to block him out, but he just keeps going.

"Does he still enjoy beating your ass? Does he know how much you like the pain? How far you can take a dick down your mouth?" Steven laughs evilly at me.

"I bet he does. It could be the only reason why he would fall for you. You did give such good head." I feel like I want to hurl. Why are they doing this? Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I was too naive to believe it before.

"You…." They're the ones that killed Elena. I had a gut feeling, but refused to believe it. But why?

 _They killed Elena. They set me up… they set Christian up!_

"Shut up little _girl_! If you say one word, you will be joining her ten feet under as well. You hear me?" Linc snaps at me.

"Yes, Sir." All of a sudden Steven stands up straight, a smile on his disgusting face. I glance over my shoulder and see Christian walking towards us. He puts his arm around me and looks at me suspiciously.

"Linc." He address' him.

"Christian. It's good to see you my boy. How's college?" _They know each other?_

"It's good. I'm sorry about your wife." _WIFE?!_

"Thank you Christian. It was nice to meet you Ana." He winks at me. "But we need to be going."

 _Crap! They want me to have to tell him._

We watch Linc and Steven walk away.

Beside me, Christian is tense. "We need to talk." He tells me in his full Dom voice.

I nod. I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. He guides me to his car and opens the door for me.

 _I pray that he'll hear me out… oh god please hear me out!_

 **WE DRIVE TO MY** apartment in silence. Great! I don't even know if I can or should live in this place anymore. I wonder if they have the place bugged, I mean some of the things Steven was saying were spoken behind this door.

We get inside and he grabs me hard by my arm. "How the hell do you know Linc?"

He's angry, and not the kind of angry I've seen before, this is _thermonuclear_ angry.

And it scares the fuck out of me.

My head drops to the floor.

"Fuck! He's your ex-Dom isn't he?" I don't say anything. The tears are starting to roll down my face. "ISN'T HE? ANSWER ME!"

"Yes." I admit, my voice lower than a whisper.

"I can't believe this! Was this all some kind of set up? You were working with Elena's husband this whole time. Are you apart of it?"

 _This is so much worse than I ever imagined._

"I didn't know he was her husband, I swear!"

"Why do I feel like I don't believe you?"

"The only thing I was told was that I was supposed to distract you from your old Domme. He just said she needed a break from you and you were to train with me. That's all I know!"

 _Please Christian, please believe me!_

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" He shouts again and when I look up at him I can see the vein popping out of his neck. I've never seen him this mad. "Who was the other guy?"

"My first Dom."

"Oh this just gets better and better." He laughs, not a note of humor in it. "I have to go to the police."

I grab his arm. "You can't!"

"And why not? They think _I_ might have had something to do with it."

"They'll kill you and then kill me. You can't!"

He takes his arm out of my hold. "Don't touch me. I loved you. And now I find out you were part of some cover up." _Loved?_

 _Oh god, please no._

"I didn't know Christian! I just did what I was told! I didn't know anything I swear! You have to believe me!" I beg of him.

"I told you everything about me. And yet you kept secrets from me. You should have trusted me enough to tell me."

"I signed an NDA."

"I signed an NDA." He mocks. "It doesn't matter! You _should_ have told me the _minute_ we started our contract! I wouldn't have shared it with anyone."

"I'm sorry! I love you, please."

"You have a funny way of showing it. I sat back and watched as Linc supported you this whole time. I should have but my foot down but I didn't. I just wanted to be with you. And you never had the decency to tell me. Were you fucking him too?"

"I told you! I _never_ had sex with him!" I yell.

"Like I can believe anything you say right now! You said you were supposed to distract me. I guess you did your job well. Bravo." He gives me a slow clap. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. And when the police find out you were aiding and abetting a murderer, I hope you enjoy your time in jail." He spits at me.

It's like someone has just ripped out my heart and stomped it into the ground.

"Christian I didn't know. I swear! I know you're mad but we can work this out. I'll tell you everything. "

He grabs my arm again and pushes me against the wall. "You have no idea what mad really is. And you had your chance to tell me everything and you didn't. I don't care anymore." He's seething. He's looking right at me, the look in his eye scares me. I gulp.

"Christian. Please." I sob out.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again. You are _nothing_ but a slut. I hope you're happy." He hisses. His grip on my arm becomes tighter. I know it's going to leave a mark. But I can't even feel it, because my heart hurts more. "I can only hope you do the right thing." He drops my arm.

"You can't go to the police. They'll hurt you."

"I'll take my chances." And with that he's out the door.

I crumble to the floor and bawl my eyes out. I should have told him. But I didn't know how. I was told I wasn't allowed too. What a fucking mess.

What are Steven and Linc up to? Why would they kill Elena? Maybe I should just come forward but I don't have any real proof. Sure, Linc sent me to sub for Christian but that doesn't prove intent to kill her. Maybe I should just let them kill me. Nobody would miss me anyways

 _This hurts so much… I need the pain to stop._

 _I just want it to stop._

 **Christian:**

 **I SLAM THE DOOR** behind me. I don't think I've ever felt this angry before. How could she not tell me the truth? I told her almost everything about me, I told her I loved her!

And what does she do? She lies!

I wonder how much she really had to do with it all. In a way, she's right. I don't know everything and probably won't for a while. She was the same age as me when I met Elena and she met her Dom.

Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me?

 _Maybe because she's just as messed up as you are._

What did that guy do to her?

I shake it off as I get into my car and speed away. I can't go back to Ana. I need space, I need to clear my head and I don't want to go home either. I'm not ready to face my parents.

How could she not tell me? She loves me! She trusted me and still didn't tell me? What did they have over her? Was she being blackmailed too?

I almost want to kick myself for lashing out at her like that, for implying that she had anything to do with all of this… the look on her face when I accused her… there was pain, suffering and disbelief.

 _God I'm an asshole._

The anger I felt for Ana completely dissipates, new anger for the two men that have been hurting her this entire time.

 _She's going to hate me. She will hate me. She has every right to hate me._

I hurt her in the worst way possible. I walked out on her. Her words from one of conversations come back to me.

" _I numbed the pain any way I could. Hurting myself was one of the only ways I could make it stop."_

Oh god, what have I done?

 **IT'S WELL AFTER MIDNIGHT** when I do finally pull into my parent's driveway. The lights are still on; it would be just my luck that my parents are still awake. I guess when they said tonight, they meant tonight.

"I"m glad to see you finally made it home." My dad says. I can't read his face, and I'm not sure I want to. "Come in the living room and so we can talk." I follow them into the room.

"Where's Ana?" Mom asks, looking behind me.

"Not coming." I snap, not wanting to think about what I have potentially done to her.

"Is she okay?"

 _No we got in a major fight, I called her a fucking slut, I stormed out on her and left her on the floor… all when I_ know _how susceptible she is to hurting herself._

"She's just tired." _And has probably packed up and left._ "And I needed to clear my head."

"I can understand. But you need to tell us about you and Elena."

So for the next hour I tell them everything that Elena and I did and how it started. Well, not everything. I told them about the BDSM and how I was Sub for almost 4 years.

 **TO SAY THEY WERE** shocked would be an understatement.

"How could I have let this happen?" Mom is beside herself, clutching dad's hand for dear life. .

"You didn't let anything happen. I wanted it."

"You were a _child_! You were a _victim_ Christian! She took advantage of a boy that she knew had some problems. She fed off of that!"

 _Victim? No I wasn't. Was I? I wanted her to do those things to me._

"But she stopped me from fighting, from drinking. She gave me control." I try and state firmly, but I'm losing the fight of staying grounded.

"But she didn't really cure you of anything. She waved sex in front of a young boy. I can see it stopping anything for what they ask." My dad says.

"But you became even more of a loner. I think you were more distant after the fact. Did she ever tell you not to be with your family? Or what about girls your age? Were you even allowed to be around them?"

I shake my head. I wasn't even allowed to look at other girls. But I was to scared that they would try to touch me anyways.

"But…" I have nothing.

"She manipulated you son. Used your fear of touch against you."

I bow my head. I guess they're right. "You guys must hate me."

"We don't hate you son. If anything it's partly our fault for not seeing what she was doing. In a way she used us too. You were just a kid when it all started. Someone should have been protecting you. That someone should've been us."

"I'm so sorry." I can feel the tears well in my eyes. _Don't be such a pussy Grey._

If I'm a victim is Ana one too? Maybe she was set up in this whole thing.

 _But she could've told me._

I can't think about her now. The pain in her eyes. It's haunting me.

My mom stands up and gives me a hug. And for the first time, it doesn't hurt.

I cling to her for dear life.

"It will be ok son. Maybe we can find you someone to talk to. Someone that could help you talk this over." My mom suggests.

"Just remember you did nothing wrong."

 _Nothing wrong?_

I started doing the same things to Ana. Even if she was willing. But was she really?

I left her all alone. I might of even pushed her back to her ex-Doms. She has nobody. At least I have my family.

 _But she lied to you. What if she's bigger than this? What if she really did have a hand in Elena's murder?_

I need to sleep and try to figure this out.

"Can we talk about this more another time? I know you have more questions but I'm drained."

"Yes dear. Go try and get some sleep." My mom tells me gently brushing my cheek.

That night, I'm plagued by more nightmares than I've ever experienced.

 _Elena's holding a whip, using it on me, my skin is bleeding from the fresh welts. Ana cries out in front of me, that_ man _doing the same thing to her._

 _She's crying. She's in pain._

 _Elena and her Dom are laughing. The guy takes her off the cross and brings her closer to me._

" _Do you like this?" The guy asks me. "I trained her so well." he laughs, his hand tightening around a cane as he delivers blow after blow to Ana's back. Ana is screaming her safe word but he won't stop._

 _He won't stop._

" _Don't worry you're next." Elena tells me._

 _Then Linc is in the room. He's laughing too. "Look at our little pawns."_

 _Ana falls to the ground in a bloody, broken heap._

" _Ana!" I scream out. I try to get to her but I can't move._

 _Why can't I move? Is she breathing? Her screams stopped moments ago. Is she still alive?_

" _Now listen here boy! You will do as we say. You are our Subs and you will obey us. You belong to us."_

 _I need to get to Ana._

 _I try to move again and just as I begin to move towards her, the paddle hits across my face_

 **I SHOOT UP IN** bed, covered in sweat. I wipe the moisture from my face and realize it's not stopping. It take me a moment to realize that I'm crying

 _What the hell was that about?_

Were we always just pawns in their little game?

 _Am I really a victim?_

 **A/N: A Lot more will be revealed tomorrow. Now you know the who. The why is coming later. Was it anything like you expected? I know there were guessing for Linc, one or two for Morton.**

 **And I know a lot of you will ask. So I'll tell you that There separation won't be long. But the emotions are going to be high**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As you know this co-written by the lovely Stargazer93. More information comes to light in this chapter.**

 **The next afternoon.**

 **Christian:**

 **AFTER THE HORROR OF** last night's nightmare, I'm out running. I need to try and burn off the stress of everything that happened yesterday. My nightmare was so vivid.

 _Victim._

Is that what I truly am? Is that what Ana truly is? As much as I hate to admit it; I was brainwashed by Elena. Only used to fulfill her needs. I still haven't figured out how Ana falls into all this. What does she know?

All of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. I'm pushed against the brick wall with an arm pressed against my neck and what I'm sure is a gun at my temple.

"If it isn't the pretty boy himself. I'm so glad I caught up with you. How's my princess?" I take a look at him and see that it's the guy that was with Linc yesterday. Ana's first Dom.

I decide not to say anything.

 _And she's not your princess._

"Cat got your tongue?" He eases up on my throat a little bit. "I'm guessing till recently she's been a good little Sub. How is she? Still tight as ever? You know I was the first one to ever taste that juicy morsel. You should be grateful that I shared with you."

"Shut up! "I grit out. "What do you want?"

"I want to see how good you are at keeping your mouth shut! Because if you don't I have simple ways of making people disappear. Did my princess ever tell you what happened to her parents?" I nod.

"Well, she only knows half the story. I was her guidance counselor. She was having issues, loved to cause herself pain. When I first talked to her, I knew she was one that I could help mould into a good little Submissive. I'm sure you know how much she loves a cane to her ass." He chuckles, letting go fully of my neck, the gun still pointed at my head. "I wanted her, I wanted her bad. I set it up so she would be away that day her parents died. I was the one that killed them, then set the house on fire. I was able to work the system so I could foster her."

"You sick fuck!" I spit at him and hits me with the butt of his gun.

"You wouldn't want to be next now, would you?" I shake my head. "Good. You're going to keep your mouth shut. And you're also going to keep the princess' mouth shut. I don't care if you have to use your dick to do it. I have my ways of knowing if you open your traps."

"What do Ana and I have to do with you killing Elena?"

"Tut Tut. Who said I did the killing." I smiles evilly at me. "We knew if we distracted you that you wouldn't know that Elena was missing. She had you on such a short leash. I sold Ana to Linc and enter the distraction. I made her who she is. You see Linc knew all about you and Elena. He knew just what you liked, especially after your last conversation about being a Dom." He huffs. "I have to say my little princess did a good job. Almost too good. Who would've thought you'd fall for her." He laughs.

"What do you want us to do?" I'm afraid he's going to try to kill either one of us or both. I need to protect Ana. At this point I would do almost anything.

 _I need to get to my Ana._

"I want you on the first plane back to Boston. Linc has to stay around for a little bit longer so he doesn't show up on their radar again. But once we get out of the country you're free to do whatever you want."

"What about Ana?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to claim my little princess back. She's one of the best Subs I ever had. I mean, you did tell her you were done with her didn't you?" _The fucker bugged her apartment._

"I was just mad. Let me take her with me."

"Why should I let you have her? I spent years fixing her self harm issues. And now you spew some words at her and she's right back to where she was." He stays quiet for a minute.

 _I was right, she might hurt herself. Because of me._

"But, she is used goods now. If you must." He waves the gun around. "You have 24 hours to get out of here. If she's not with you. I'm taking her back. If I hear you called the cops. I will shoot both of your brains out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Glad, we have an understanding. But one last thing." He punches me in the face, causing me to fall to the ground and then kicks me hard in the ribs. "That's just a small taste of what's to come if you open your mouth." I try to move and I moan out. "Oh, don't be such a pussy. I thought you used to be a Submissive." He laughs. "24 hours!"

With one final kick, he's gone.

 **I RUSH TO ANA'S** apartment and start pounding on her door. She's not answering.

"Ana, open up." I'm about to kick in the door when she opens it.

 _Oh good lord_.

I push myself in and get a really good look at her. Her face is swollen from her tears. She has what looks like scratch marks from her nails, running up and down her arms, a bruise on her upper arm from where I held her against the wall.

 _Fuck! I hurt her more than I imagined_.

And the look in her eyes… they're empty; void of life, emotion… everything that makes her my beautiful Ana.

"Ana." I breathe out. What did she do to herself? _Did I do this?_

 _Of course you did Grey, you told her not 24 hours ago that she was nothing to you._

She bows her head and falls to her knees. We don't have time for all this! We need to get out of here.

With the intense pain in my ribs I kneel to the ground. I grab her face so she can look at me.

"Ana I need you to pack your things. We need to leave."

"No, Master. I should just stay here. It's better this way."

 _Better? How is this better? She's at risk!_

"No, it's not. You need to come with me, _now._ " I demand.

She shakes her head. "I really am ok, Sir. I wouldn't want to be a bother anymore."

 _I really fucked this up, didn't I?_

I need to fix this, need to show her that I still want her. I take her face and pull it to mine. I kiss her with everything I have. I need to show her everything will be ok.

I pull away and look into her eyes. She's still my broken girl. "Please come with me."

"I can't, Master."

"Why not?"

"Steven said he would take me back." She murmurs.

 _So, Satan has a fucking name._

"You're kidding me? You would go back to that bastard? After everything we shared together?"

She starts breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't know if I have a choice. I don't want you to get hurt. He said it was the only way to protect you."

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm letting you go back to him."

"He's never done anything to hurt me. I'll be fine. You'll be better off without me anyways. I'm no good for you." _Ok, enough of this_.

"You are _not_ going with _him_! He is a monster Ana. He killed your parents and helped kill Elena! There is _no_ way I'm letting you go _anywhere_ near him again, ever!" She looks up at me, her eyes wide, an expression on her face that is unreadable.

 _Shit maybe I shouldn't have blurted that out._

"He _what_?" She starts dry heaving. She stands up quickly and runs to the bathroom and loses everything in her stomach. I get behind her to hold her hair back and rub her back.

"Baby, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me, just before I got here. He told me that we have 24 hours to get out of here."

She finally looks at me. "Did he do that to you?" She touches my split lip.

"Yes but don't worry about me. I need you to get your things together. Then we are going to the airport."

"I can't. I have a contract with Linc. I need to do what he says. Plus you should worry about yourself."

"HIs buddy, Steven, told us to leave. And I don't care about your stupid contract with some murderer. I know you're hurt and mad right now. But I need you to snap out of it and come with me. I know what I said yesterday, but I need you to forget it for a moment, because I do still love you Ana. And I want you safe." She nods. "Now pack your bags." I snap.

I quickly help her pack as many clothes and necessities into her bag. I need to go back to my house and grab my stuff. I need to ask my parents if we can use there Aspen home. Maybe they'll understand I just need to un-wind.

I take her phone and leave it on the dresser. I have no idea if they can trace it and I don't want to find out. After we finish packing I grab her hand and pull her out the door.

"Where are we going Sir?"

 _Did she just call me Sir? I'll just ignore that for now._

"I don't know yet. But I'm not going to discuss it until we are at my parents."

I throw her bag in the truck as she gets in the driver side. I look over at Ana and she's breaking down in earth shattering sobs.

I lean over and wrap her in my arms.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. I promise. I will do whatever I can to protect you."

"He really killed my parents?" She starts almost hyperventilating.

 _Fuck, nice going Grey._

"He… we… oh god."

"Baby… Ana... You need to take deep breaths. You're going to pass out." I rub her back, trying to sooth her.

I'm such a dumbass. I never should have blurted it out. I can't even fathom what kind of dark thoughts are going through her head right now.

She gave this Steven guy total control of her body. Trusted him. Only to come to find out he was a total monster. He killed her parents so he could manipulate her for his sick pleasure.

 _Ana is so much more of a victim than I ever will be._

"I love you, and I'm going to protect you with everything I have."

"You still love me? Even after everything?" She looks up at me, her eyes filling with new tears

 _Didn't she hear me back at the apartment?_

"You shouldn't. I held information from you. I should of been truthful with you. I'm sorry." Her head falls, her gaze landing on the floor.

I cup her face with my hand, forcing her to look at me. "I don't think I could ever stop loving you. I'm sorry I even said it. I'm sorry for a lot of the things I said." I wipe away her tears

"I was mad and hurt. But I have to remember you were dealt almost the same shitty hand as I was, if not a _hell_ of lot worse. I know right now, you've been given a lot of information, but I need you to try and relax. Can you try and do that for me?" She nods and takes a deep labored breath.

I kiss her and try to wipe more tears off her face. "We're going to stop by my house and I'm going to pack a bag. Then we're going to head to the airport. Ok?"

She nods, resting her head in my hands. After I see that she's calmed down a little bit, I start the car and take the drive to my parents' house.

 **WHEN I PULL IN** , I notice that Ana has passed out. It might be a good thing for her to stay in the car, I don't want to have to explain to them what happened to her.

I hop out of the car and run into the house. Nobody seems to be home, which is rare, but it's good at the same time. I wouldn't know how to explain my fat lip to them. I run upstairs and quickly pack a bag. I decide to call my dad and see if he will let me use the Aspen house.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Christian?" He asks, his tone almost worried.

"Hey dad. I had a question."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if it would be ok for me to use the house in Aspen for a week or so. I would like to take Ana there and I think it will help clear my head." I cross my fingers.

"How are you going to get there?"

"Plane?" _You think I'm going to drive there?_

"Hold on, let me talk to your mother." He puts me on hold and I decide to finish grabbing the rest of things and heading to the car and check on Ana.

I've left her long enough already, I don't want her waking up without me being there. She's already so fragile and that'd send her more into the deep end.

After I throw my stuff into the trunk I hop into the car and look over at Ana. Thankfully she's still sleeping. And right now, she looks at peace.

 _My poor beautiful girl. We're going to get ourselves out of this madness_. _I promise._

"Christian?" My dad comes back on the line.

"Yeah?" I ask nervously.

"Your mom and I have decided that you can use the house. Do you know where the hidden key is? If not we can call Mrs. Hurley to open it up for you."

"Yeah I remember where it is."

"But, for letting you use the house, when you come back, I want you to find someone to talk to. I think you might need some help trying to figure things out. We'll help as much as we can… we just think someone with a background in this sort of thing will help you more."

"Yeah, I will do that." I probably do need someone to discuss all these things I'm feeling. I also should find someone for Ana. I think she needs it more than me right now.

"Ok, well enjoy your time. Call us when you land and let me know how long you decide to stay for."

"Thank you dad. I really appreciate this."

"No problem son. Don't forget that we both love you and we are here for you if you need it."

"I love you guys too."

 _Don't cry you sap_

After I hang up I drive us to the airport. After we park in long-term parking. Ana hasn't stirred since we left my parents' house. I wonder if she even slept last night?

I run my hand down her cheek. "Ana?" I shake her a little. "Ana?"

She startles awake. "Christian?"

"Yes, baby. We're at the airport."

"The airport?" She sits up more and looks around. She seems confused.

"Yeah. We're going to Aspen for a little bit."

"Aspen? Why?"

"I think we need to re-coup. Get away from everything."

"Christian? I'm scared."

"I know. I am too. But we have each other and that's all that matters."

"How bad do I look right now?" She asks, wiping her face and trying to fix her hair.

"You're still the prettiest girl around."

"Liar." She gives me a small laugh. She pulls down the sun visor and tries to best to clean her face off.

We head up to the ticket counter the next flight to Aspen isn't for another 3 hours.

 _Wonderful._

"Why don't we get some food while we wait?" I ask her.

"I'm not very hungry."

"I understand. But could you at least try? We have lots of time to kill." She nods and we head to one of the airport diners.

We both order a cheeseburger and fries. I'm stuffing my face, while Ana picks at her fries.

"I think you're going to like Aspen. I mean it's a lot better in the winter, but summer time can be fun too. I'll just have to take you back."

 _Come on baby, talk to me._

But she doesn't and continues to play around with her food.

"Have you ever been skiing?"

She shakes her head, and finally puts one of the fries in her mouth. Well, that's something.

Oh, what am I going to have to do to get her back to being herself?

How do I make her hurt go away?

 **A/N: Next up Aspen. These two have some healing to do**


	14. Chapter 14

**Co-written with Stargazer93**

 **Christian:**

 **AFTER THE 3 HOUR** wait for the plane, then the four-hour flight with a stop in Denver. we _finally_ made it to Aspen. Ana slept for most of the flight. I'm starting to learn that that's how she deals with stress.

She ended up having a nightmare mid flight. I had to hold her, till she relaxed. I talked to her and tried to soothe her, until she woke herself up. Good thing we were in first class.

We pull into the driveway my parents holiday house. It has one of the best views of the mountains. I remember all the times I came here as a kid. I absolutely love this place. It's so peaceful and surreal.

The cabbie takes our bags out of the trunk and I take Ana's hand to help her out of the cab. I notice Ana's eyes grow wide as she looks over the place. "Wow."

"See? I told you you'd like it."

"It looks like something out of a postcard." I laugh. I never thought of it that way. It is pretty picturistic.

I tip the cabbie and find the key that's hidden in one of the big fake stones outside.

"Welcome to our home for the next week or so." I open the door for her. Then I decide _what the heck_ and pick her up in my arms to carry her over the threshold.

 _Maybe one day I can do this and she will be my wife._

And for the first time today, she giggles. "Christian? What are you doing?"

"Just giving you a lift." I smile at her, and I feeling see some of the light come back into her eyes. I sit her down in the foyer, and she looks around still a little star struck. "Let me show you to our room." I tell her wiggling my eyebrows.

Again, another giggle leaves her lips.

"Please don't tell me it's where your parents sleep."

"Oh, no. We will not be using a bed that my mom and dad have defiled. We're going to defile mine. Come." I take her hand and lead to the end of the house where there are 4 bedrooms. I open the door that leads to my room.

 _Never thought I would have a girl in here._

I put our bags down and lead her over to the bed. "I know you can't be too tired yet. Is there anything you would like to do?"

It's about 10pm now.. But she's been sleeping on and off most of the day.

"We could just watch a movie and cuddle. I bet I could go to sleep again soon."

"Sounds like a plan." I have a 45" inch TV in this room with cable and a DVD player. I'm just glad I will be able to just to hold her.

I cuddle her in my arms as we watch 'Independence Day."

 _Action packed and a comedy, so Ana_.

As I'm holding her watching the movie I think back to all the things I said to her.

I can't believe I told her I didn't love her, I called her a slut. How could I be so _stupid_? Ok, admittedly, I was really mad and confused. Shit, I'm still confused.

Why did Linc and Steven want Elena dead? And why did they need to distract me? Well, I guess I could answer that one, since Elena would call me almost everyday to check up on me. I guess I would be one of the first to know she was missing.

But why Ana? I guess she was just as much as a pawn as I was. I look down at her and she has her whole body wrapped around mine. It's almost like she's afraid I'm going to run off.

 _Can't blame her, I did leave her high and dry yesterday._

I never really thought about it… but she really has no one else in her life, only herself. Right now the only way I know how to even begin to make her feel better is to show her that I'm here for her and never going to let her go.

I kiss the top of her head and brush her hair with my hand. "I love you."

She turns her head and looks at me. Her eyes filled with questions and doubt. "I love you too."

 _Baby, I'm going to try everything to make you feel better._

 **WE WAKE THE NEXT** morning, still entangled with each other. The menu for the movie is now playing on repeat. I don't even remember falling asleep.

I think today I will take Ana hiking. Maybe the fresh air will help clear her mind and help her relax.

My dad said he would have Mrs. Hurley to come over and cook for us. So that will be one last thing for us to worry about. I decide to let Ana sleep and bring breakfast to her in bed.

Mrs. Hurley is in the kitchen as I enter. "Good morning Mrs. Hurley."

"Christian, my boy. I haven't seen you in forever. How's school going?"

Mrs. Hurley is an older woman in her late 60s. She's one of the sweetest women I've ever known. She and her husband watch over the place when my family is away. She's been around since I was a small boy.

"School has been good. But I'm thankful for the break. I don't know if my dad told you, but my girlfriend Anastasia is with me."

I think the smile on her face is as big as my mother's was when she found out about Ana. Who would've thought having a girlfriend would make people so giddy?

"Yes, he did tell me. Does she have any allergies I should know about?"

"No. I was hoping to bring her breakfast in bed."

"Aren't you sweet. Of course let me make you up a tray."

She places the pancakes, bacon, and OJ on a tray. I thank her and head back into my room.

When I get there Ana is gone.

"Ana?" I place the tray down and that's when I hear the sobs from the bathroom. I rush in only to find Ana, on the floor in the corner, her knees bent up to her chest and her head resting on them.

I get on my knees next to her and cradle her in my arms.

"Baby. Shh. I'm here. "

Her sobs are even more uncontrollable as she lays her head on my chest.

"How could he?!" She screams out between her sobs.

And I immediately know she's talking about what Steven did.

"I don't know. But we will figure it out and we _will_ make him to pay for what he did."

"How? If we do anything he'll end up killing us. He told me. How do… how do we even know that he doesn't know where we are right now?"

I don't know how to answer that. I'm hoping he was serious about just keeping us away so they can get away. But somewhere inside of me, it's too easy.

"Christian, I feel so dirty. I had sex with the man that killed my parents. I trusted him at one point. I was going to go back with him because you didn't want me."

I hold her tighter in my arms. "I'm so sorry I said that to you. I was upset and that's what they wanted. It's all part of their sick game. I wish I could go back in time, to make sure I never said anything that I did say… and as for everything else... I wish I had the answers for you. When we get back… dad suggested I find someone to help me deal with all the shit that Elena did to me… maybe we can find someone for you too?"

"And where do I go after we leave here? I don't have any money."

 _Baby, the minute we tell my parents, they're going to support you, just like they're supporting me._

Something dawns on her, her expression turns to one of complete horror.

"What if the police connect me to them? I mean they have both been supporting me since I was 14. I could go to jail! You were right! I did help them!" Her breathing becomes ragged. She's on the verge of a full blown panic attack if I don't do something.

"Ana I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please believe me. Now I know this won't be easy but we are going to try to relax. It's going to sound impossible. But I think it will help keep your mind off of everything... even just for a little bit."

 _I think I'm in over my head. But if I leave her to her own devices I'm worried she'll start hurting herself. Again._

"I know a way you _can keep_ my mind off everything. You could fuck me and spank me."

Now usually that would excite me, but right now it does nothing. I know she thinks she deserves punishment, but I won't do it. If and when we do have sex again, it's going to be slow and tender to show her just how much I love her.

"Actually I brought you breakfast. "I explain, trying to change the direction of conversation. "Then maybe we could go hiking."

"You made breakfast?" She gives me a strange look.

"Well, no. Our housekeeper Mrs. Hurley did. I think you'll like her when you meet her. She's the second best cook I know."

"Who's the first?"

"You." I kiss her nose.

I pull her off the floor and lay her in my bed. I place the tray on top of her lap and sit next to her. She needs to eat. Yesterday she only had a couple of fries and a few small bites of her cheeseburger.

"What about your ribs? How are you going to be able to go hiking?"

"They don't really hurt anymore. I suffered worse." I tell her and she nods her understand. So, they still bug me a little bit. But, I want to get her out of the house.

She's not eating. So I cut a bite and give it to her. She accepts it. "You don't have to eat it all, but at least get something in you." I beg her.

"I'm trying. But this is really good."

 **Ana:**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S** making me go hiking. I just want to lay in bed and forget about the world around me. I know he's trying but, I think part of me still doesn't know why.

When he came back yesterday I was really surprised. I didn't think I would see him again. I thought it was my sleep deprived brain pulling a fast one on me again.

 _Wouldn't be the first time._

Steven had called me a little while after Christian left telling me he wanted me to come back to him. I told him I didn't want to.

Steven reminded me over and over again, how I had nobody, and nobody else would ever want me. And if I didn't go with him Christian would pay the price. It's not like Christian wanted me anymore.

 _I was just some lying slut._

After finishing the conversation with him, I just couldn't take it. I laid in bed crying that night. I use my nails to leave deep scratches on my arms. I thought about doing worse, but I couldn't even move from the bed.

Then when Christian came back, it looked like he got into a street brawl. Then out of nowhere he tells me Steven is responsible for my parents murder. The thought makes my skin crawl, my stomach flip, and my brain hurt. This was a man I trusted, a man I _willingly_ gave myself to! And now, to find out he did unspeakable things to my mom and dad? To get to me.

I can't even start to begin to process it all. What if Christian is right and I end up in jail for Elena's murder? What if this is a part of their plan to set me up?

I honestly don't even remember much after Christian told me to leave with him. It was almost like I had an out-of-body experience. It wasn't till we arrived in Aspen at his parents home that I kind of came back to reality and everything hit me again.

He carried me over the threshold like I was his new bride. We cuddled on his bed as we watched a movie. He told me he loved me and for just a little while I felt at peace.

Then I wake up the next morning and he's gone. The reasonable side of me knew he didn't leave me but, then I remembered everything I learned.

How the hell do I start getting over this? And I'm supposed to be a psychology major.

 _So Ana, how does that make you feel? Like I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass for asking me that._

Number one way to work through grief is to get out and back to normal and surround yourself with loved ones. Well, I have at least one loved one. I think

 _He says he loves me. Yes, knucklehead he loves you._

Can I really blame him for being mad yesterday? I lied to him for months. And that was a lot of information at once. Or am I trusting him too easy?

 _You see that wall over there? I'm going to go bang my head on it now._

Christian is getting dressed, I have already showered and changed for this hike. I guess I should be happy that he's respecting my space. I mean I asked him to spank and fuck me and he didn't take advantage. I know I would have hated it if he did. And he would of too.

But all the books say i should get back into my routine. Well, my daily routine involves his dick in me at least twice a day. I giggle slightly to myself.

 _See? It's helping already._

I'm lost in my thoughts when the woman I'm assuming is Mrs. Hurley approaches me.

"Anastasia?" She looks at me with kind eyes. There's something about her, that has a calming effect on me.

"Yes. You must be Mrs. Hurley. Thank you for breakfast. It was wonderful." I'm glad Christian made me eat something. At first it turned my stomach, but soon I realized I was famished and it did make me feel better.

"You're welcome my dear." She smiles. Why does it feel like she can look straight into my soul? "If you need anything, just ask."

"Hey, baby. You ready to go?" Christian comes out of the room, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tight white t-shirt that shows off every muscle.

 _Is there a part of the self help books that allow me to jump his bones right now?_

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 **CHRISTIAN DECIDED ON THE** Rio Grande trail. This trail goes along the Roaring Fork River and crosses over Hunter Creek. It's absolutely beautiful out here.

There's a large rock that overlooks the water. We perch ourselves on it and Christian drapes his arm around me.

"I really don't want to feel this way anymore. But I don't even know how to begin getting myself out it." I tell him leaning into him.

"You know they say the best way is to get it all out. When you're ready, I'm here for you. When we get back I think it would be wise to find someone that we can talk to."

He said that before - and maybe he's right. I can't go dumping _everything_ on him. The last 48 hours have been pretty earth shattering for the both of us.

"Can I ask you something?" I fiddle with my fingers, not looking at him.

"Anything?"

"Are you sure you want to stay with me? I feel like I'm more trouble than I'm worth. You know, maybe if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in the middle of this."

"I'm going to be honest. I can't say I'm sorry enough for what I said to you. The cops found pictures of me when I was Elena's Submissive. They questioned my involvement and of course my mom and dad found out at the same time." He sighs.

"Then I saw you talking to Linc and well I kind of figured out who he was to you. I should've tried talking to you. But I just snapped. I still hate myself for putting my hands on you like I did. I should be begging for your forgiveness." He tips my chin up with his finger until I look at him.

"But I know if they didn't send you it would have been someone else. All and all I think we did end up lucking out."

"How so?"

"Because we have each other."

 _Ok, Grey, you're going to make me cry._

"Thank you." I tell him circling my arms around him.

"For what?"

"For coming back, for wanting to help. You could easily just walk away and be free. But you're here. If I'm honest that's going to be the biggest help of all."

And it will be, I never had anyone else to rely on in forever.

"I'll always be here for you. You have helped me in so many ways, and you didn't even have to try that hard. Now I'm going to help you." He kisses the top of my head. "I'm here to catch you because I won't let you fall."

 _Is he quoting Rascal Flatts?_

I giggle at him. "Are you laughing at me?" He asks in mock protest.

"No." I smile at him. I hop of the rock. "Race you back?"

And for a moment I feel free.

 **A/N: Still more healing to come…**

 **Now I know 1 or 2 people asked why they just didn't tell his parents. Well, for one they're scared. Christian had a gun to his head, and Ana just learned some really hard truths. Steven is nuts and has them living in fear. Plus, you'll find out later it might of not been best either…the story isn't over yet. Still so many more things to find out and Everything that happens will lead to what's to come… Thanks again for following and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**As you know co-written with Stargazer93**

 **Christian:**

 **I THINK THE GETAWAY** to Aspen was the best decision I have ever made; we've been here two days now and I'd say things are going pretty well. Ana still has some breakdowns, but for the most part I have been keeping her busy and trying to keep her mind off everything.

Yesterday I caught her up really early sitting on the back porch just looking at the scenery. No tears, just a state of calm. I sat beside her, wrapped her in a blanket, and joined her, just sitting in complete silence. It really was peaceful.

Ana is in the shower, and it's taking all my urge not to join her. I know she's a lot like me and sex can pretty much cure anything. But I want to wait till I know it will be the right moment. She hasn't pushed for it either. Admittedly, we've been making out like the teenagers we are, but no home runs quite yet.

As I walk into the kitchen, Mrs. Hurley is there making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hurley."

"Good morning Christian." She smiles at me, but I can tell she really wants to ask me something.

"I know that look" I smile at her. "What's up?"

"I know it's none of my business to pry. But I noticed Ana walking around here and I can't help but think she looks lost. Is everything ok? And you can tell me to butt out. I just know the look well."

Mrs. Hurley used to work with troubled teens and I believe she still volunteers at the youth center. So she's right. She probably can tell just by looking at her that, something is wrong.

"There's just a lot that has happened over the last couple of days. And without saying too much, she had a lot happen in her past. And right now it's kind of staring her in the face. I'm trying everything I can to keep her busy and listen to her."

"That's all you really can do. Listen to her and hold her. Maybe I could try to talk to her? If you would think that would be alright?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Maybe?" I don't know how Ana would feel about that. But if anyone is easy to talk to it's Mrs. Hurley.

 _Hell she had you confess that you ate all the damn brownies when you were ten! No one was supposed to know that!_

"Just keep it in mind. Now are you two hungry?"

"Make that one more Mrs. Hurley!" Elliot's voice booms into the room. I groan.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" I snap at him.

"It's nice to see you too brother." He rolls his eyes. "Mom and Dad said you and Ana were here. So I thought what the hey? I could use the get away too. Mom and Dad have just been,I don't know... out of it. Everytime I look at mom she's in tears. And I know it can't be just about Elena. I figured that's why you ran here too."

It is too early in the morning to talk about this.

 _Well, Elliot Mom and Dad have found out that Elena had turned me into a Submissive and used me for sex at 15._

I will need more coffee and a lot of beer for that conversation.

"Maybe. Or it's because i wanted to spend some alone time with my girlfriend."

"Pfft. You've been living with her, _alone_ for what, 5 months now? I'm here to make some fun out of your boring lives." I roll my eyes at him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that he's here. He's always good for a laugh.

 _Let me see if I can make him a little uncomfortable._

"Well, I hope you don't mind me walking around naked most of the time." I grin.

"Will Ana be as well?"

 _Damn it, fucker._

"NO!" I snap at him. He just laughs at me.

"Well, there's the little lady now." He grins, looking over my shoulder.

Ana comes walking into the room with a tight pair of skinny jeans and one of my shirts. She comes over to me, wraps her arms around and kisses my cheek. Suddenly she looks startled when she sees Elliot.

"Hi Elliot. I didn't know you were coming." She says, the look of surprise does not go unnoticed by my brother.

"Neither did I. But aren't you glad I'm here? I mean it's gotta be better than hanging out with this dude all the time." He points his thumb at me.

"Mmm.. I don't know about that." She nuzzles her head into the side of my chest.

"Well, It's too bad because you're stuck with me." He sasses at us.

"Well," Ana sasses back. "I hope we don't keep you awake at night. Because this man" He rubs her hand up and down my chest. "Likes to drive me wild."

 _There's my girl._

Maybe having Elliot here is a good idea.

"So not fair how you lucked out." He says to me. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of you even having a girlfriend. I'm going to go put my stuff away." He walks away.

I spin Ana around so she's in my arms. "I drive you wild?"

She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. "Uh-huh."

 _Control Grey, Control._

And for the first time in days, I finally see some light come back into her eyes. I kiss her and the kiss intensifies. We're wrapped around each other tightly. Like we both believe the other will disappear if we let go.

"Really? I'm gone for 5 minutes and you're already in each other's pants?" He laughs at us as we pull away. "So, what are yours guys plans for today?"

"I think we were going to go into town and do some walking around. Show Ana some the sights of Aspen. Would you like to join us?" I ask sweetly, silently hoping he'll say no.

"Oh, you're too kind." He flutters his eyes, waving his hand and talking like a southern bell.

 _Damn it._

 **Ana:**

 **IT'S BEAUTIFUL UP HERE,** it's so airy and picturesque. Christian sure does have some good ideas every now and again.

So far we've walked the main street, we've - well, _I've_ \- done some much needed retail therapy and having a boyfriend who says what he thinks, I think I'll enjoy shopping with him in the future.

Right now, we're in this quaint little bookstore. The smell is heavenly; it reminds me of my parent's house. Mom loved books, so our house was littered with them, _everywhere_.

"You look right at home here." Christian murmurs as his arms snake around my waist. I lean back into the embrace and smile.

"Just remembering my mom. She was a lover of all things books. Seriously, if you could have…" _Aaanndddd good mood gone._

"Baby, it's okay." He kisses an exposed part of my neck. "I'm going to go make sure my brother doesn't destroy anything."

"Are you sure he's the older brother?" I quip. I look up in time to see that sexy smirk flash across his face.

"Sometimes I wonder." He sighs, kisses my head and then leaves. I'm just about to focus back on the book in front of me when something catches my eye.

 _No. Oh no, please no! He can't be here! He promised! He's coming for me, isn't he?_

I blink and look again. He's gone.

 _Damn it Ana, you're on the verge of another panic attack. Go bash your head into a wall or something._

"You know, if you really want that book, you can have it." The elderly lady tells me as I focus on her.

"Oh, um, thank you! How much?"

"My treat, it's an incredible book and you look like you could use some comfort." She pats my arm and walks away.

"Ready to go Banana?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, and it's Ana. You buffoon." He look at me, feigning hurt, his hand on his heart.

"You wound me Ana!" Christian shoves him in the direction of the exit.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I flash him a quick smile and head out, pulling Christian behind me.

 **Christian:**

 **AFTER A BUSY DAY** of walking through town, making sure my goofball of a brother doesn't get himself in trouble, and seeing some of the sights Aspen has to offer, we're finally back to the house and lazing around on the couch.

"So Christian, I reckon we head to the bar tonight." Elliot throws it out there.

"What about Ana?"

"Ana, would it be ok for me to take my brother to the bar tonight? I promise we'll be home before midnight and that he won't touch another woman." Elliot bats his lashes at her.

 _Please say no. Don't let me be tortured! For gods sakes woman! You do not know this man when he's drunk!_

She giggles at him. "Sure."

 _Fuck my life._

"See it's ok with the wife. Come on Christian! We haven't hung out in forever. Wait I don't think we've actually ever hung out before."

 _Because you're a man whore and I never want to be on the tail end of one of your break ups. Ever. Fucking. Again._

I roll my eyes at him and look at Ana. Something's been off about her since the bookstore. It's like she's jumping at shadows. It must have brought back some pretty powerful memories if she's reacting this way.

 _Another reason I don't want to go out tonight._

"Elliot. I really don't want to leave Ana alone."

"Christian, I will be fine! Go out with your brother." She urges me.

 _But I don't wanna!_

I'm half tempted to stomp my foot and cross my arms, but I decide against it.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Hurley can keep her company. It would only be for a little while. I promise to have you home before your bedtime"

"Fine." I roll my eyes. Tonight might just be the night that Mrs Hurley can help her. Hell, I trust that woman more than I trust myself sometimes. Maybe this is what Ana needs, me out of the picture for a while.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER AND** I'm dressed in a light blue polo shirt and black pants. I can tell I made the right decision when Ana licks her lips provocatively at me.

"Promise me you'll call if you need me. " I beg her. She kisses me to shut me up.

"Christian, I will be _fine_. Go, enjoy a night with your brother." She smiles sweetly at me and swats my ass as I turn around, leaving her in the safety of the living room.

"Christian, enjoy yourself tonight. I'll look after Ana." Mrs Hurley smiles at me.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course dear."

"Can you send me updates? Every 15 minutes. I know it sounds neurotic and controlling, but I love that woman to death and it would kill me if she was hurting when I wasn't here." I explain. She smiles at me again and nods.

"Of course. Have a good night Christian."

"Good night."

 **Ana:**

 **FINALLY GETTING CHRISTIAN OUT** the damn door was a task and a half. Yes, okay, a lot of shit has happened that I need to work through, but he needs a night with his brother - maybe he'll even exorcise a few demons.

Mrs. Hurley joins me in the living room so we can watch a movie. I don't remember much of my grandma, but I think she was like Mrs. Hurley. Sweet, kind and gentle. She brings us each a glass of wine, leave it to the Grey's to have good taste of wine. It's like velvet.

"Can I ask you something Ana?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah, of course Mrs. Hurley."

"Well, first call me Donna."

"Ok Donna?"

"I can't help but notice you seem a little down." I bow my head. I knew she could tell.

 _This is the third woman today to pick up on something! You really need to work on your poker face Ana._

"I used to work with kids and teens that went through a lot of problems. I wasn't a shrink, but more like an ear for them to talk to, and also help them find ways to cope. I know I shouldn't just butt in, but I can see the trouble in your eyes. And even if I have known you for just a couple days, I care. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen that boy smile as much in the 12 years I've known him. So I know you bring joy to someone's life. And I would like you to have that same joy."

I feel the tears well up in my eyes. _She cares._

"I want to, but I don't really know how to express what I'm feeling without feeling like… you know a dam? How it holds all of that water in? Well my dam has got cracks and fissures and it's not stable anymore. I fear if I start letting the water out, that the dam's gonna break anyway and I'll be left flooded… if that makes sense."

 _Great, use a fucking metaphor to try and help her understand what's going on inside here… wonderful!_

"It makes perfect sense Ana, but like a dam, we have to release some of the tension so those cracks don't become an issue further down the road."

 _Damn, she's good._

"Was there ever a time where you thought you could get through something? Something painful. It can be anything."

I think back to when my parents died, before _he_ came along. There was one thing; it numbed the pain.

"My parent's died. I remember being told that they were dead and I felt numb. Then I just wanted to keep that feeling around; so I turned to drinking. I know, bad decision for a 14 year old, but it was all I could do to stop _feeling_. So, that bottle of wine will definitely help." I chuckle to relieve the heaviness in the room.

"I don't normally do this, but I know you need to talk. And I want you to be as comfortable as possible when you do." She smiles at me again as I look at her, flabbergasted.

 _She's going to let me drink more? Where has this woman been my entire life?_

 **Christian:**

 **ELLIOT AND I SIT** at one of the tables at the bar. Since I'm only 19 I can't drink, but Elliot made me guzzle down a couple shots of whisky before we came here.

Elliot orders a beer and some chicken wings.

"So... I had something to ask you?" He starts up.

"What's up?"

 _This will not end well. I just fucking know it._

"What is really going on with Mom and Dad? I heard them talking one night and, your name and Elena's came up and the word abused was thrown around a lot. Did something happen?" he asks and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's concerned.

No wonder he wanted to get me away from Ana and drink so much before we came out.

 _How the hell am I going to explain all of this to Elliot?_

The liquor now making me feel brave, I confess to Elliot about the affair I had with Elena. From how old I was, to the kinky sex and being her Submissive.

"I kind of had a feeling something was going on." He tells me, no judgment on his face or in his voice.

"She hit on me when I was 15, she wanted to get me into that kinky stuff. Not that she wasn't a good looking cougar, she was too old for me. Then, when you were 15 or 16 I noticed a change in you. You were always "working" at the Lincoln's. And when she was around at gatherings I kind of got this vibe. However, I stupidly ignored it." He looks down at his beer bottle and starts peeling the sticker - something I only notice he does when he's upset.

"I should've stepped in. I should have helped protect you."

"You didn't do anything wrong Elliot. I mean, at the time I really thought she was helping me. That was until…"

 _God, do I trust him to tell him even just a little of what is going on?_

"What I'm about to tell you, I need you to keep to yourself. You can't even let Ana know that you know. "

He looks at me, a worried expression on his face. "Of course Christian. I know I goof around with you a lot but you can trust me. I swear. You're scaring the hell out of me right now."

And all the words start coming out like vomit. I tell him about how Ana was gifted to me as a Submissive. How we did end up falling in love. That it took seeing and know how Ana's ex-doms abused her and brainwashed her. To know what Elena did was wrong.

"So Ana is one or was one of these Submissives? That tiny scrap of a girl?"

"Yes. And she can probably take a lot more than you ever could or even me. Don't let her size throw you off. Right now she's going through so much crap… crap I can't even imagine. She makes my troubled childhood look like a walk in the park."

"That's why you didn't want to leave her tonight?"

I nod my head.

"I'm sorry bro. I didn't. .."

 _This is a new side to Elliot, I've never seen him like this._

"I know. And I think I needed to get out too. I'm hoping Mrs. Hurley is talking to her. She always had this great power to get you to talk her."

 **Ana**

I've drinken no drunken, whatever it is, the whole bottle of wine. And I'm confessing my sins like a Catholic on Sunday. Mrs. I mean Donna must be performing an exorcism on my soul, because I'm spilling my guts to her. I wonder if my head is spinning too.

I told her about my parents dying, how my guidance counselor fostered me and well, how he did stuff. I still had some sense and left out the kinky details and how Christian and I began. Then, how I learned that he was actually the one that killed my parents.

She might have dealt with trouble kids before; but I think this has to be a first to her.

She's trying really hard to keep the shocked look off her face. But she's failing miserably. I see tears in her eyes as I finally finish my story.

"Oh, you dear sweet thing." She pulls me into a hug.

"What I can tell you, is that you are already a very strong young lady. The fact that you're still standing and trying to make it through everyday proves that. You're going to have good days and bad days. But you've got to try and live for the good. I wish I could say there was a cure for grief and sadness but all there is is time."

"You know, _he_ never let me grieve for them. It was always _'there will be time for that later'_ and _'you're doing so well, we don't want jeopardise that._ ' So when I found out that… _that_ happened…. It all hit like a ton of bricks or something. I'm this broken person and I don't know how to deal with any of this!"

I drink the remainder of my glass.

"Ana, it's perfectly understandable why you're feeling the way you are. You've been dealt some pretty low blows over the course of your life; you've been lied to and misled. But you _are_ a strong, beautiful woman who is very much coming into her own. Yes, you may be broken, but so is everyone else. We've all got our own demons too. I could suggest you go and take all this anger, this frustration and take it out on the punching bag, but that wouldn't do you any good. You're a very verbal person, talking really helps you Ana. I have no doubt in my mind that if you and Christian spoke the way you spoke to me tonight, that he'd do _everything_ in his power to make sure you _never_ feel that way again." She moves closer and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"You're amazing." My voice slurs a little and i hiccup.

"Oops!" I giggle.

"Christian will be home soon, why don't we get some water?" She suggests.

 _Ooh… my man will be home and I'm gonna eat him all up._

 **Christian**

 **I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM** Mrs. Hurley in a while. Her last message said she was talking. So I guess it's understandable that she needs her full attention on Ana.

"So how are you really handling all this Christian? It's a lot on your plate."

"You know, I'm handling it better than I thought I would. I think I'm just worried about Ana. I promised Mom and Dad that I would talk to someone when I get back. Which I think they would be right and it could help. I also was thinking of talking to dad about my business plan. I really don't feel like going back to Harvard. It's just not for me."

"You mean that plan you've been working on since you were what, 12?"

"Yeah, it's going to work, you'll see."

An hour later, I have sobered up a bit, and Elliot is now wasted as we stumble back to the house.

 _I think I left a cabbie a tip? Well, there's no cursing behind me. So I'll say yes._

I look over and see Ana. She's smiling when she sees me.

 _I know that look, what did Mrs. Hurley say to her?_

Mrs. Hurley gives me a tight smile and excuses herself. I mouth 'Thank you' to her as she leaves. Ana comes running over to me and launches herself in my arms.

"I love you…" She slurs. "You're so damn hot." She puts her hands in my hair and tugs.

 _Oh boy my baby is drunk…._

 **A/N: Stargazer93 and I now have a new story called Echoes of a Kiss. This is posted over on her FF page. So check it out the first two chapters have been posted.**

 **See you Monday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Co-written with Stargazer93**

 **I know the reviews aren't showing up, hopefully they will soon. Pleases still review if you like, because I still get them in my e-mail and I always love to hear what you guys are saying:) Thank you all so much for following, favorite and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

 **Christian:**

"Why don't you two get a room?" Elliot yells at us. Even though he's only 2 feet away.

"Oh, don't mind if we do." She giggles.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I ask as she wraps her legs around my waist. She nods enthusiastically. I vaguely hear Elliot whooping behind us.

"Your folks have AMAZING taste in wine! Did you know - shhh! - we drank three bottles?"

 _Pretty sure_ you _drank them all by yourself._

I admit, this wasn't the way I was hoping for Mrs Hurley to get through to her, but it looks like it was the best way.

"I don't care what happens Christian… with you, you're my future. I don't give a single damn about the past, it's all gone. They're dead to me. They hurt me so many times, they made me believe that I'd never be good enough, that I'd end up alone. And for a while, I was okay with that."

 _Note to self: drunk Ana is chatty Ana._

"And then I met _you_ Mr Sex-on-legs and everything changed! I could barely contain myself around you… the way you looked at me, held me… _fucked_ me… it was incredible. Ooh, can we fuck now? I want you so bad." She gives me this beautiful pout that I kiss and shake my head.

I don't think she's realized that we're in the bedroom yet.

"Please?! I can barely hold it together here! I love you. I _want_ you." She kisses my neck as I lay her down on the bed.

"I love you too." I kiss her lips and just like that.

Her dam bursts.

I'm not sure what's scarier, the way she sounds when she's wailing, or the fact that the damn windows are shaking.

"Ana, shh… it's okay…" I try to soothe her.

"NO IT'S NOT!" She screams, covering her face with a pillow. "My parents are dead; they were _murdered_ by that bag of useless shit I used to care about! I can't believe I was so fucking stupid to trust him! I mean what 14-year-old trust someone so fucking blindly, so soon after losing the only two people who ever fucking cared about me!"

I don't say anything. She needs to get this out.

"I'm fucked up. Fifty fucking shades of fucked up Christian! My life, has been one big lie! Two of the people I trusted with _my_ body have murdered someone! They took someone's life- innocent or not. They need to be punished! They need to be punished the way he punished me! I wish they'd just… Why…" She trails off.

 _I need to keep her talking._

."Ana…" I'm so lost in what to do. I sit next to her and put my arms around her.

"Christian? Why did he do that to me? Why?"

"I don't know baby."

And it's the truth. I don't have an answer for her, as much as I'd like to give her one. Why did Elena and Steven pick us? Was it because we were easy victims?

There's that damn word again. _Victim._

Before I can say anything else, Ana continues.

"He told me it would help me. A way for pain to be used for pleasure. I didn't care at that point. My heart hurt so much. I didn't want to think anymore. I trusted him to help take that pain away. It worked for awhile. But…" Her voice shakes as she tries to calm her emotions.

"I never felt like _me_. I can look back and see I had no one but him. He controlled my day to the freaking _second_. I had no time to think, so I couldn't think of the pain of missing my mom and dad. Until just the beginning of this week, I thought it was ok.

"Sometimes when I close my eyes, I remember all the things he did to me. I guess they say it's true when you start blacking out painful memories. I guess that's what I did. Remember how I told you I broke my ankle a couple of times?" I nod.

"He would tie me up and try to stretch me out. Almost like one of those medieval torture devices." I swear I've gone as white as a sheet.

 _She was racked? That is the single worst form of BDSM I have ever heard of - in leads into more of a torture sadism than BDSM._

"It was one of my punishments. At school I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, especially boys. I got asked out, and well he found out. He tied me down and would start pulling. He got to my ankle and pulled so hard, he dislocated it.

 _That sick, twisted son of a bitch._

"The second time he tore the ligaments, tendons and somehow fractured it. I didn't think of it much back then, but I think he always got some sick thrill when he could make me safeword and see me in the worst pain imaginable. I hate him Christian."

 _So do I baby, so do I._

"I spent 3 years of my life thinking what he did was ok. I didn't mind all the punishments, but I think the verbal abuse was the worst. He fucked with my head to make me feel anything but worthless. I guess I just want to ask... why me?"

 _I want kill him with my bare hands, bring him back to life and do it again._

"We were both manipulated Ana. They found our weakness' and went straight for the kill. Mine was because of my touch issues, yours was mainly because of your need to cause yourself pain. They took our weakness' and tried to tell us submitting to them would make us feel better. At the time it did. But we finally wised up to what they were doing. We're bigger than both of them because we finally saw through what they were doing to us. We can't let them win, by letting them tear us down more."

 _Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? When I'm drunk I'm kind of a philosopher._

"You got lucky, the person that did this too you is now dead. What if she wasn't? Do you think you would know what kind of hold she had on you?" She says almost bitterly.

I would've probably gone through a slew of Subs, have her pick each one, live a dark and lonely life. Yeah that sounds about right.

"I don't know Ana. But you are no longer in his hold either."

"But aren't I? Aren't we both? Right now he controls our every move. We can't go back home, the wind could blow the wrong way and he could snap."

"I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you. I won't let him get to you."

 _I hope._

"Christian… I just want this to be over…"

"I know, baby."

"But then I start thinking, something good did happen. It was when he sold me to Linc to give to you." She runs her hands up and down my chest. "Show me."

"Show you what?" I ask confused.

"Show me how you love me? I need to feel you. I need to remember the right way, how I'm really supposed to be treated. Please." She finishes undoing the buttons on my shirt and slides it off my shoulders. She starts placing little kisses on my chest.

 _Oh, god that feels good. With every kiss it's like she heals me more._

I remove her clothes ever so slowly. Every kiss I plant on her body, I tell her I love her, that she's beautiful, and that she's wanted. I feel like I need to remind her, so the feelings that those other asshats put into her brain go away.

I take my time to savor every inch of her body. Just the taste of her skin sends me to heaven. The smell of her arousal is intoxicating.

My head finds itself between her legs as I set off her first orgasm.

 _I don't think it will ever be possible to get enough of this girl._

Her hands tangle in my hair as I kiss my way to her breast, circling her nipples with my tongue, while my fingers massage her clit. She's moaning and shaking with desire. I love how responsive she is to my touch.

I make my way up to her lips. I want to see her.

"Look at me." I whisper.

I kick off my pants and throw them across the room. Her eyes open and they're wild and filled with lust. I crash my lips to her, as we look at each other, and I slowly sink myself into her.

"I love you Ana. I will never let you go." I murmur against her lips

"I love you too, Christian. I never want to let you go either." She pants as I take ever slow strokes in and out of her.

I want to enjoy every feel, every sensation of being inside of her. I never want this to end.

"Faster Christian, please." She begs below me.

"No, baby. Slow. Just feel me. I want to take my time and enjoy you. Cherish you." I pull her even tighter to my body and our tongues clash together.

I feel us both raise to our climax and we cum together. Ana is a writhing mess below me as she comes down from her high.

I roll off the top of her and cradle her in my arms as her head rests on my chest.

"I love you." I tell her. But when I look back down at her, she's snoring softly, passed out of my chest. All the wine has finally caught up to her. I laugh softly and close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I dream of my future with Ana.

 **Ana:**

 **THE NEXT MORNING, I** awake naked and tangled around Christian's body. Oh, God my head hurts.

 _How much did I end up drinking last night?_

Then it comes flashing back to me. I confessed my soul to Mrs. Hurley and then to Christian. Then we made love, _finally_. When he touches me like that I feel so whole and almost normal.

 _Think the train to normal has left the station, a long time ago. But this is good._

I look up at him and he's so peaceful when he sleeps. I guess someone up there does like me after all. It's like he's an angel and he's saving me. His eyes flutter open and his beautiful grey eyes smile that me.

"Mornin'"

"Morning." I smile at him and kiss his lips.

"How you feeling?" He asks brushing his hand up and down my back.

"Like I got ran over by a Mack Truck." I giggle.

"Hmm." he hums. "I bet you do. You did have a lot of wine. Let me go get you some water and some aspirin." He kisses my nose and unwraps himself from me. He gets out of bed, and I can't help admire that naked tushie of his. He looks over his shoulder to look at me.

"See something you like?"

"Uh-huh. It might be a little fuzzy right now, but it's still a great view." My smile turns into a pout when he puts his boxers on.

He returns with the water and pills. He's laughing and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" I ask while he hands me my water and I gulp it down quickly with the pills.

"Elliot is passed out on the couch. Snoring, but it seems as Mrs. Hurley got to him. She wrote all over his face"

"Mrs. Hurley wrote on his face?" I ask, kind of surprised. But, I can believe it.

"Oh, yeah. She's got a wicked sense of humor. She did the whip cream thing with my dad once when he passed out. You know filled his hand with the whip cream, tickle his face and he ends up smearing the cream all over his face. Dad learned a lesson that night." He laughs at the memory.

"Well, I should be grateful you got me to bed then." He sits on the edge of the bed, staring down at my naked body.

"I want to go into town today. I need to pick something up. Would that be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this mountain air will help my head. But, what I could really use is a hot shower and a pound of greasier the better."

After a hot and steamy shower, and I'm not talking about the water. Mrs. Hurley, excuse me Donna made us a huge breakfast. Bacon, sausage, eggs cooked in Bacon and pancakes. The perfect hangover breakfast.

When we left to go to town, Elliot was still passed out on the couch. I was a good girl and resisted the urge to draw a penis on his face. Donna simply wrote. 'My name is Elliot, I'm lost, please call my mommy.'

 **WE'RE WALKING DOWN THE** main street, hand and hand. I begin to wonder if we can just move here… I mean it's absolutely beautiful here. I could see us moving here, starting our lives together. I'm getting ahead of myself here, I'm only 18!

All of a sudden I feel a shiver run down my spine. I feel like I'm being followed. I look around and I don't see anything. I try to shake off the feeling.

 _Maybe it's just the hangover._

Christian pulls me into this tiny little jewelry store.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I got you something." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"You got me something?" I repeat, unable to hide the surprise from my voice. Why would he get me something?

"Don't give me that look. I wanted to." He kisses the tip of my nose and moves to the counter.

"May I help you?" A balding older gentleman asks him.

"I ordered something the other day and they said it was ready. It's under Christian Grey."

"Ok, give me one moment." He walks to the back room, after a few minutes he comes back with a small brown envelope. He dumps the contents on the counter. Christian inspects in, and nods his approval before turning to me.

He places what I can now tell is a necklace in my hands. It's a silver heart shaped locket. On one side it says _'My heart will always be yours.'_ and on the back it says _'I love you Cx'_

I can feel the tears start to well in my eyes. This has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever given me.

 _It's the only thing anyone's ever given to you… everything else you lost in the fire._

"I love it Christian, Thank you." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I have in me. When I pull away I look at the sales clerk and can see a blush on his face after witnessing our PDA.

"I'm glad you like it." Christian smiles shyly. "There's no pictures in it yet, but I figured you can put whatever you want in it later."

"Oh, I think a picture of your handsome face will fit perfectly in there." I kiss him lightly this time on the lips. "I really want to take you back home and show you how much this means to me." I whisper.

He growls. "You're killing me here. I was going to take you to the ski lifts to the top of the mountain. Then when we get home, I'll be happy to let you show me your appreciation."

He puts the locket around my neck, and then takes my hand to leave the store. We walk to where the ski lifts are and out of the corner of my eye I swear I see Steven. But as soon as I blink he's gone again.

 _Ok, I'm starting to lose my mind._

I guess Christian notices me go stiff. "You ok?" He looks at me worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaking off the visions. "I've never been on one of these." I tell him trying to steer the conversation.

"It's so much different when there's snow on the mountains but during the summer and spring session they have an Alpine Slide. The ski lifts will take us up there, then we ride the slide down the mountain." He tells me. "There's two sides. So we have to race."

"You're on Mr. Grey."

We ride the ski lift to the top, I didn't even get to look at the scenery because Christian was busy making out with me.

We reach the top and there's two tracks made of concrete that twist and turn down the mountain. Christian and I get in each of the wheeled carts. I know he's going to kick my butt; I've never done this before.

"Alright, you pull the handle forward to go and pull back to slow down. Make sure you don't stop on the track or run into other people. And have fun." The attendant tells us.

"Ready baby?" Christian yells out to me.

"Ready!"

"Go!"

We slide down the mountain, I'm so nervous with the corners that I have to slow down.

 _This is so much fun!_

I squeal in delight. I make it to the end and Christian is already getting off his cart.

"Re-match" I tell him as I launch into his arms. "You had a home field advantage."

"I'll give you a head start this time."

"Oh, no. Don't go easy on me Grey. Come on." He laughs at me as I grab his hand and lead him back to the ski lift.

 _You're going down Grey!_

 **A/N: So Ana has made some progress… Put alot of what happened out there. Christian has figured it out… BUT… more drama coming their way….. Stay tuned...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Co-written with Stargazer93… also check out our new one Echoes of a Kiss on her page.**

 **Things start happening again in this one… Ready…**

 **May 31st.**

 **Christian:**

 **ANA IS STRADDLED ON** my lap, riding up and down on my dick. What a perfect sight she is. Her breasts are bouncing up and down practically in my face, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

 _If I died now, I would be a happy man_.

The last two days it's almost been like 'us' again. She's been smiling more, more relaxed and doing whatever she can to try and be 'normal.' She gets kind of jumpy here and there, but for the most part she's been ok. I can only pray that it will last.

I can feel her walls tighten up. "Christian…" She pants. I reach up and pinch her nipple which causes her to scream out her orgasm. Grabbing tightly to her hips I thrust into her almost violently, enjoying the feeling of my dick being squeezed as she cums all over me. With one final thrust I spill into her.

"Ana!" I yell out. She collapses on top of me, trying to catch her breath. "God, baby. That was out of this world." I kiss her, her mouth parts to allow access for my tongue. I roll her over, so she is now under me. I'm about to take her again when my phone rings.

"Err…" With Ana still below me I reach over to the nightstand for my phone.

"Yeah?" I snap not looking at the caller ID.

"Well, hello to you too son." My dad says.

"Sorry. Hi dad, what's going on?" I start the conversation over. I roll off Ana and sit up in the bed. Ana cuddles into my side, gliding her hand up and down my dick. Her eyes filled with mischief.

 _My little vixen._

"You and Ana are going to need to return to Seattle. The police need to talk to her about Elena"

"Why?" I asked worried, and stop Ana's hand from rubbing me.

"I'm not sure son, they wouldn't share that with me. But they have something connecting her to Elena and they need to talk to her. How does Ana know Elena?"

 _Crap. How do I explain that one?_

"Her family knew her." I have no idea.

"Uh-huh." Yeah I didn't think he would believe that.

"It's a long story dad. And I will explain when I get back. Also I was wondering if I could talk to you also about my business idea?"

"Of course Christian. I would be glad to hear about it."

"I already booked you, Ana and your brother a flight. It leaves tomorrow morning at 9am."

"Thanks dad." I mumble "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." We say our goodbyes and hang up.

 _Fuck! How are we going to stay under the radar with Linc and Steven around?_

"What's wrong?"

 _Great, and she was starting to act like herself again. Now I need to go burst that bubble._

"We have to go back to Seattle." I tell her softly.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as if she's bracing herself for impact. "Why?"

 _Like a bandage, just rip it off._

"The police want to question you about Elena."

"Me? Christian..." Panic fills her face.

"Baby, this could be our chance to tell the cops what we know. It might be our best bet."

"Or our best bet to end up 10 feet in the ground." I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"I'm not going to allow that to happen Ana. Do you trust me?"

She nods meekly. "I trust you. It's them I don't trust."

She takes a shaky breath. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves at 9."

She sighs almost as if she's accepting her fate.

 _Don't shut down on me now, baby._

"So, are you really going to talk to your dad about your business plan?" She asks, giving me mental whiplash at her change of subject.

It's something we've talked about over the last couple of days. Ana thinks I'm ready to bring to dad, and I'm petrified.

"Yeah. Maybe the day after we get back. I think I'm going to try begging." I smile at her.

"He'd be a fool to tell you no."

"I wouldn't know. He's usually really smart about his money and I'm asking him for a little more than pocket change."

"Christian, you'll pay him back ten-fold. Your plan is believable, both weighing up the profits and losses. You'll be employing people, _helping_ people. Seriously, he'd be a fool to say no." She kisses my cheek

 **LATER THAT NIGHT, AFTER** we've finished packing our things, we settle into bed. Ana cuddles into my arms, resting her head over my heart, her fingers tracing around the scars on my chest.

The first time she did this after I realized it didn't hurt; it was surreal, her fingers were feather light and it felt… ticklish.

 _Yes I, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, am ticklish. Sue me._

We're in comfortable silence and I'm about to break that. I need to talk to her about something that has been weighing on my mind since she opened up to me. I just don't know how to approach it.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"As you know, our relationship started out as Dom and Sub. I know now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend and I don't want to change that. But I guess I need to ask you about the kinky fuckery that we have." I sigh.

 _Here it goes._

"Is it something that you really want to keep doing? Considering how you now truly feel about how you were introduced to BDSM?"

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that question."

 _I know, but there really isn't going to be a better time to ask._

"I need to know. Because I don't want to push you. If you just want to be full vanilla I'm for it. I don't care. I just want to be with you."

"But I like our kinky fuckery." She blushes. "What we shared wasn't even close to the things Steven would do to me. Even the punishments were totally on a different spectrum." She sighs.

"Do I still want to have dirty, raw, tie-me-up, fuck-my-brains-out sex? The answer is yes. But I think we need to get rid of the punishment sex. The harder elements like the cane or paddle, if used correctly can be pleasurable, but not when you're using them to try and hurt me. Makes sense?"

"Very much so. I agree with you. No more punishments. But I do like fucking-your-brains-out sex too." She squirms in her seat.

"I think, as we go along we will learn more about each other, but I like to say that we both can agree what we do in the sex department."

"I just couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. If I ever do something you don't like will you promise to tell me?"

"I promise. But you know all this talk about fucking is making me horny." She rubs her hands on my dick.

 _God damn it woman. You've been on my dick all day._

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Nope." She says popping the 'p'

This is like the 5th time today. We've only been out of this room for food. It makes me wonder if she's doing this to keep her mind of going back to Seattle. But there's a small part of me that thinks she's doing it because she thinks she'll never see me again. I'm hoping for the former.

She straddles herself over my legs and puts her lip out in a pout. "Please?"

 _Who am I to deny her?_

 **THE NEXT MORNING, I** wake up at dawn so we can catch our flight. Ana is curled in a ball on her side, more than likely dead to the world. We had sex two more times before we fell asleep. I think my dick is going to fall off. And I have no idea how she's going to be walking straight today.

I decide to let her sleep for a little bit longer and get myself a cup of coffee and try to wake up. I walk into the kitchen and Mrs. Hurley is already there. She looks at me and blushes. What's that about.

"Good morning Christian. Sleep well?" She snickers.

"Sleep? I don't think there was any of that going on." That's when I notice Elliot at the breakfast bar sipping his coffee.

 _Oh, they heard did they?_

I roll my eyes at them, even if they do have a point.

"Good morning." Mrs. Hurley hands me a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to miss you guys. You're going to have to come back soon to see me. It's been a very interesting week." She tells us.

"That it has." And it's only going to get more interesting. "Maybe we can come back this winter." Hopefully everything will be over with by then. "I'm going to get dressed and then I guess we'll have to be going."

I start walking back to my room when Ana comes out dressed in a pair of tiny light pink silk pj shorts and a matching camisole top. "There you are." She comes over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I woke up and you were gone. I needed you." She smirks at me.

"Ana, his dick is going to fall off if you keep going at the rate you're going." Elliot tells her coming into the hallway, grinning and shaking his head at us.

I notice Ana turn beet red and hide her head into my chest.

 _For once, Elliot does have a point. But, I won't say anything._

"I'm just going to get some coffee. I'll be right back." And with that she scurries away.

"Is she ok?" Elliot asks honestly. "I mean I didn't see you all day yesterday, and when I did, she was wrapped around you tightly. I don't mean it in a bad way. But, you can tell something is on her mind."

"I think it's has to do with the police questioning her. She won't say anything, but I think she's worried. They somehow linked her to Elena."

"Yeah, that would do it. I'm going to finish getting ready and I'll see you in a bit." He slaps my shoulder and walks to his room.

Ana walks back to me with her mug of coffee. "Oh, this is like heaven." She tells me.

"Come on wonderful, let's get ready." She sighs as we head back to the room to get dressed.

 **Ana:**

 **THE FLIGHT BACK TO** Seattle was uneventful. I'm 99% sure Mrs Hurley slipped a Valium into my coffee before the flight. I was nowhere near as panicked as I thought I'd be.

After we landed, we booked into a hotel under _Mr_ and _Mrs Smith_.

 _I wonder what it'd be like to be Mr and Mrs Grey?_

There was no way in hell I was going back to _that_ apartment. Carrick called to let us know that the police weren't expecting me until tomorrow after he explained the six hour flight. I'm not sure whether that added to my panic, or took it away.

Christian's been freaking out over presenting his business plan to Carrick. He's been over it maybe 100 times, making sure he's got all the relevant paperwork in order. I've tried to help him relax, to get him to see that his dad wouldn't just say no. The fact that he's passed out on the bed right now tells me my last method of persuasion helped.

I lay down and close my eyes, hoping to dream of Christian.

 **CHRISTIAN LEFT EARLY THIS** morning to go and talk to his dad. The police want me to come in later this afternoon for questioning. I'm a nervous wreck about it.

 _What if they charge me for helping in Elena's murder?_

I shake off the thoughts.

I realize that I spent a lot of the last day in Aspen, clinging to him. But can you blame me? I'm asked to do the one thing Steven and Linc demanded I didn't do. If I do it, it could mean the end of my life and Christian's.

 _I just want to keep him safe._

Hours have passed now. I try calling Christian to see where he is but his phone keeps going straight to voicemail. I have to go to the police station soon, and I really don't want to go without him.

I know he said he might end up being honest with his mom and dad and tell them a little of how we got together and the involvement of my two ex-doms, but I don't think it'd take this long…

Oh, to be a fly on the wall during that conversation. God, they're probably going to hate me now. What if they think I really am apart of this? And they try to get Christian to leave me?

 _No, Christian wouldn't let that happen. Where is he?_

I call his cell again and met with his voicemail again.. He's been gone for almost 6 hours now.

My mind wracks with panic and worry and I realize that the best person to give me answer is Grace. Christian left me their numbers just in case. Seeing as though we haven't bought me a new phone yet, I use the hotel phone.

"Dr. Trevelyan Grey?" She answers

"Grace? This is Ana. Is Christian there?" I can't help the tremble in my voice, Christian not being here is really starting to scare me.

"No, he left hours ago. He's not back yet?" She picks up on my panic.

"No and he's not answering his phone either. I'm worried about him. I need to go to the police station, should I report him missing? I'm worried Grace."

"Deep breaths Ana, just breathe okay? Carrick and I will go looking for him. You get to the station and see if they can help. He told us a little bit of what is going on, so tell them what you know so they can help."

"Yes of course. I'm sorry." I tell her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about darling. We're going to go see if he's in any of his old spots and Carrick can meet you at the station."

"Thank you Grace."

We hang up and I start to get ready.

 _Where are you Christian?_

 **Christian:**

 **AFTER LEAVING MY PARENTS** house, there's a sense of relief, a weight lifted from my shoulder. I finished talking to my dad about my business plan and he told me he was willing to help me out. I'm was floored when he told me he would loan me the money. The only thing is asked since I wouldn't be going back to Harvard is to try to earn a degree online or at a local college. I was more than okay with agreeing to that.

The hardest part of the conversation was explaining to mom and dad how Ana was involved with Elena. I actually explained how we did meet and some information on her ex-Doms. And like me she was just a pawn in their game.

I told them that we know who killed Elena and that if we were to say anything, they would kill us. Mom paled when I told her that I was worried about Ana going to the police station on her own. My dad offered to represent her if needed.

I was actually surprised by how calm they were about everything.

I can't wait to tell Ana the good news. I hope that it will calm some of her fears. I'm in the garage of the hotel when something hits the back of my head.

I can't see who it is before everything goes black.

 **Ana:**

 **I'M JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE** when the hotel phone rings and I'm praying that it's Christian or Grace.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Princess."

 **A/N: Yes I know it's a cliffhanger… Good news you only have to wait till tomorrow… bad news that one is a cliffhanger too…. I'm going to hide now….**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Co written with Stargazer93….**

 **Make sure you read chapter 17 first…**

 **ANA:**

"Hello Princess."

My stomach drops, and a wave of nausea hits me.

"What do you want Steven?" I spit out.

"Oh, you're feeling brave. What did I tell you about calling me by my name?" He shoots out venomously. There's no way in hell I'm conforming to him. Not anymore.

 _Christian is the only one I will ever call Sir or Master._

"Just tell me what you want" I know he's taunting me, asking me to bite back. I used to be afraid of him. I can't be anymore.

"I think I have something you want." he laughs.

 _Christian._

"What did you do to him?"

"You know I've been watching you two lately."

 _That's not the answer to my question, you asshole._

"That's a nice little necklace he bought you. Or when you guys were all cuddled up when you were shopping, you racing down the alpine slide, or even more sickening... the Vanilla sex you were having?"

 _I did see him in Aspen. He followed us. How?_

"What have I told you? You're not worth loving. You're just a good hole to fuck. How long before the vanilla sex starts to bore him and he moves on?"

"It won't happen here. Please just let him go."

"Oh, but I can't. I know you are going down to the police station. It seems like they found your contract you signed with Linc. It's too bad you weren't smart enough to read it because it had Elena's name all over it."

"Why are you doing this?" Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Because you were supposed to come back to me after Lincs little plan. Didn't we have fun together Princess? But, then you got all loved up. It's disgusting. We could have sworn Elena taught the boy well, that love is for fools. But I guess your pussy has some kind of magical powers. Plus you're too much of a risk now. When they found Elena's body we knew we had to cover our tracks and one of those tracks are you and lover boy."

"You said you would leave us alone."

"Yeah. If you listened. But here you are back in Seattle."

"I wasn't going to tell the cops anything. Please just let him go." I'm trying so hard not cry. I don't want him to know that he's getting to me.

"Maybe it would be fine and dandy if he didn't tell his parents."

 _How the hell does he know?_

"I'll make a trade, you come back to me and start being my good little submissive again, and maybe I'll let the boy go free."

"Fine anything. Just don't hurt him." I beg.

"See that's more like it Princess. Now I think you know where to find me. It's where I made you cum many times where I made you who you are."

 _Click!_

Fuck! He's at the house that I lived with him at. The thought of entering that house again makes my skin crawl.

He has to be busy with Christian. I can go to the cops and ask for help. But, then where is Linc? What if he's following me too?

If I just go to that house unprotected I'm just a sitting duck, god knows he will just end up killing us both. There's no right or wrong in this situation. I just hope it doesn't end up costing Christian his life.

I take the risk and go to the police station. It's only five blocks away from the hotel so I take the walk. I'm almost there when I'm pulled into an alleyway.

 _Great, I'm going to die, before I can even save Christian._

I glance up and it's a woman I've never seen before. Her face is black and blue and she seems to be in pain.

"Anastasia?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cheryl. I'm going to cut to the chase and tell you I was working with Linc and Steven." I glup.

"Please. I just need to save him. Then you guys can do whatever to me."

"I'm not here to hurt you. I want to protect you. You see I thought I was in love with Steven. I had no idea when I met him, that he was into the sadistic stuff. I knew he was into BDSM, because so was I. But what he does is not that." She looks around warily, as if we're being watched.

 _Probably are._

"However, I was stupid and I fell for him and was willing to do whatever. He said his friend LInc needed a hand and I was to dress in a wig and makeup and go to the Bahamas. Also I was to use the credit cards I was given. I didn't think better of it and went on the free trip. Then if someone named Christian called me I was to give him tips on how to be a Dom. He never called. So I was made to call him and well, I believe he was kind of busy with you. Long story short. I found out that Steven wants you back. I confronted him, and that's when he beat me up." She points to her face.

"It was what I needed to face the reality of the situation. I knew you were at the hotel because he had you followed before he did this to me. I've been waiting. You're going to need this if you face him." She hands me a Glock 19.

 _Holy Shit, a gun. I haven't shot one since I was 14 with my dad._

"Don't go to the police. They have an insider that will report to Linc if you do. Meet up with him and don't think twice about using it."

"How do I know you're not setting me up?"

"You just need to trust me. I know what he did to you Anastasia. I know what he did to your parents. He pretty much bragged about it. I need to go. Please take care of yourself Ana." And with one more glance she runs out of the alleyway.

I check the chamber of the gun and it's fully loaded, and put it in the hem of my pants and lower my t-shirt over it. Talk about your confusing scenarios.

I decided to take my gut instinct and trust this Cheryl person. I hail a cab and go to the house of my now worst nightmares.

I pay the cab driver and make my way up to the house I lived at for almost 3 years. I take a couple deep breathes and open the door. It's quiet, too quiet. The only sound is my heart trying to jump out of my chest. I search the kitchen, and the living room.

Nothing.

I go to my old room, and there lays Christian on the bed. He's unconscious. I run over to him and feel for his pulse. He's still got a beat, thank goodness.

"Baby, wake up." I try to shake him.

"I'm so glad you came Princess" He says to me from the doorway.

"Please just let him go." I beg.

"Why would I do that? I was thinking when he wakes up we could give him a little show. I can help remind him what the proper way to be a Dom is."

He stalks up to me and grabs me by my neck. He squeezes around my throat, hard enough to make it uncomfortable but not enough to stop breathing.

"Oh, I missed you so much Princess. You remember my friend don't you?"

Linc walks into the room, his shoulders back, his chest out. He's trying to make himself appear taller. A Dom.

"How could I forget. The whole reason I'm in this mess." I spit out.

Steven lets go of his hold and tosses me across the room, I hit the wall hard and slide down against it.

 _Oh that's going to be sore tomorrow._

Luckily, the gun hasn't budged from its spot.

"When Steven told me all about you, I knew you would be perfect bait. You were so naive, and so willing to do anything. I knew all about Elena and Christian's affair. That bitch was fucking him for years behind my back without my knowing. But he wasn't the only one. But, I knew she had the strongest hold on him. So if anyone would notice her missing it would be him." Linc looks between the two of us, a hideous smirk on his face.

"Then she had some nerve to ask me for a divorce and try to take half of everything. I wasn't going to let that happen. So I hired you to distract Christian here, and I kidnapped her. Made her do everything I said till I finally had enough of her." He grins evilly. "We almost got away with too before her body washed up on shore."

"Why don't you just flee the country and just let me be?!" I hiss out.

"I played my part, just let us go!" I demand. "I'll tell the cops it was Elena's idea to send me to be Christian Sub. I'll even say she trained me. Please."

"No. Because you did break your contract. I promised you back to Steven when I was done with you."

"I haven't been able to find anyone like you Princess. Cheryl wasn't even near your league when it came to a pain threshold. If we go anywhere, you're coming with me."

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere with you and your old shriveled up tiny dick. The pain was the only thing that felt good from you. I couldn't even come because your dick is so small." I realize I'm asking for him to get mad, but it's the only way I can see us getting out of here.

I see the smoke coming out of his ears. He comes charging to me and kicks me hard in my ribs. It's enough to suck the air out of my lungs.

"Admit it. You loved every minute of it."

"Maybe at the time, it was alright. But now I know a lot better." He kicks me again.

 _You're doing this for Christian. You're doing this for Christian._

"You know, _Buttercup,_ maybe it will give me a bigger thrill to do to you what I did to your parents." Bile rises in my throat. I'm doing everything I can not to vomit.

 _You sick, sadistic fuck!_

"You should've seen the looks on their faces when I told them everything I planned to do to their daughter." He laughs maniacally. "Don't worry, they didn't suffer."

 _Rage. Unspeakable Rage._

I get up, ignoring all the pain in my side and charge at him. He's too busy laughing to know what hit him. I start swinging and kicking, trying to remember everything my daddy taught me. I get a couple blows in, but then Linc holds me back.

 _Fuck._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He says pulling the gun out of my pants. "Oh this is a beauty. Where on heavens earth did you get this?" He says admiring the gun. I don't answer him.

"Tell me." He slaps me hard in the face.

"A friend." He kicks me hard in my bad ankle. I flinch at the shooting pain.

 _They're going to have to amputate it by the time I'm done here_. _If I survive._

"You don't have any friends." He smirks. "The name wouldn't happen to be Cheryl would it?"

I say nothing again and I hear moans coming from Christian. Linc and Steven are somewhat distracted and I take my chance and kick Linc in the balls with my good foot. He releases me and I charge at Steven for the gun.

I grab it, trying to take it out of his hands. Why does this stupid bastard have to be so strong?

Suddenly, the world is in slow motion.

In the distance I hear sirens. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Linc leave the room. Steven and I are still wrestling for the gun. I hear a lot of commotion outside. Loud voices filling the room.

*Boom* The gun goes off.

Everything goes blurry as I land on the floor with a _thud_. I see a rush of blue enter the room.

Then the world around me is black.

 **A/N: I warned you it would be another cliffhanger. Good thing I like you all and will post tomorrow:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Co-written with the wonderful Stargazer93.**

 **So here's what happened…**

 **Christian:**

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK IS**_ _going on? What the fuck is all that noise?_

I hear Ana screaming at someone. Then two other male voices. I try to open my eyes and I can't. There's a lot of banging but I can't place it. I hear Ana's voice again. Then a loud bang. Then nothing.

I finally manage to open my eyes, only to be met with two or three people staring back at me. None of them are Ana.

"His vitals are good. Let's get him out of here." I feel myself lifted and laid back down. I close my eyes again.

 _I see her face, my Ana. She looks like an angel. She's fading away. Come back._

My eyes shoot open, I try to sit up, but I can't move.

"ANA!" I scream out.

"Sir, you need to relax." Someone tells me. "His heartrate is through the roof."

"Where's Ana?" I demand. I'm thrashing around. All these hands all over me.

 _Only Ana can touch me! Get off of me!_

"Give him the sedative." I hear someone say.

 _NO! Just tell me where she is._

Everything goes dark again.

" _Baby wake up." Ana calls to me. I open my eyes and she's standing before. She has this light around her. She's breathtaking._

" _You're here." I whisper._

" _Of course I'm here silly. Where else would I be?" She guides her hand through my hair._

" _Where am I?" I ask looking around a bedroom I've never seen before._

" _You're at home. How much did you have to drink last night?" She giggles. Oh, how I love that sound._

" _I don't know."_

" _Well, you need to get up. Teddy has been asking for you all morning."_

" _Teddy?" Who the hell is Teddy?_

" _Yes, Teddy. You know the 3ft shortie that looks just like you. You know, your son? What is wrong with you? What did Elliot give you to drink last night? "_

" _We have a son?"_

" _Christian, snap out of it." She stands and I take a good look at her and her stomach is protruding. She's pregnant._

" _Are we married?"_

" _I'm going to have to figure out what the hell Elliot gave to you last night. You're a mess. Actually I'm going to give him a call."_

" _Just tell me that. And I'll stop asking questions."_

 _She rolls her eyes at me. And I get the urge to spank that ass._

" _Yes, Christian we've been married for 4 years now."_

 _Four years? How come I don't remember any of it?_

" _Christian?... Christian?..."_

"Christian?" My eyes pop open and my mom is sitting on the edge of the bed.

I look around the room. I'm so confused right now. I can tell I'm in the in the hell did I get here?

"Mom?" I ask, my voice thick with grogginess. .

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Confused. What happened?" Then I remember.

Being hit over the head. Hearing Ana's angelic voice. A bang. The people touching me. I couldn't find Ana.

 _Ana._

"Where's Ana?" I ask in a panic.

"Ana's here. She's in the next room over. She's going to be okay. You have a slight bump to the head and a concussion. They knocked you out with Midazolam, they needed to so you'd calm down and they could work."

"But what happened?" I'm so confused.

 _Why we are in the hospital?_

"You were kidnapped yesterday, Christian." Her voice catches on my name. "Ana called us after you didn't make it back to the hotel so we went out looking. It had already been a few hours since you'd left our place, so we knew something had happened. When we went to the police station to tell them you were missing, and noticed Ana wasn't there. We got even more worried. Then a call came in with your location."

"You were taken by Linc," her voice drips in disdain for him,"and I think they said his name was Steven. They knocked you out really good." She pauses.

"And?"

"Ana somehow got to you. She's not awake yet so we don't know the whole story. But she got involved in an altercation with Steven and it involved a gun." I think my heart just stopped.

 _You said she was okay! Involved with a firearm is not okay! Not okay mom!_

"Christian, calm down. Otherwise they're going to have to sedate you again. I know you're worried about Ana, but please let me finish before you go into a full blown panic attack." She squeezes my hand as I nod.

"According to the police at the scene, the gun fired off and it killed Steven. They caught Linc trying to leave. He's been arrested and charged with kidnapping and murder of Elena and you, as well as 2 counts of attempted murder."

"What happened to Ana?"

"She passed out, it seems. X-ray's and a CT scan haven't shown any head trauma, so I'm thinking that her adrenaline caused her to crash. She's got a couple broken ribs and a broken ankle. She should be fine, except for the pain, when she wakes up."

"Can I see her?"

"At the moment, she's still resting. I can go and talk to her doctor and see when she can have visitors. Right now, Detective Rollins is outside and he'd like to talk to you. If you're up to it." She explains.

I'm itching to see Ana, but I know I need to get the interview over and done with. I nod and she leaves the room.

 _Ana's alive. Steven's dead. Ana's alive._

"Mr Grey, I apologise for doing this now." A man, about 6'3", walks into the room, pulling out his notepad as he sits in the chair not long vacated by my mother.

"Do I need legal counsel here?" I ask.

"No, we're just trying to piece yesterday's events together. If you'd feel more comfortable with legal counsel present, then by all means." He explains.

"I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" He asks.

"I had just got back to our hotel when I was hit over the head by _something_. I think I was dropped on a bed or something. I had no idea where I was, I knew it wasn't good. I kept quiet even though I could hear them talking."

"And who is _'them'_?"

"Uh, John Lincoln and some other guy… Steven."

"What did you hear?"

"It's a little hazy, but it was about my girlfriend. They planned on drawing her out, that they'd propose a trade."

"Does this have anything to do with what Miss Steele was coming down to the station yesterday?"

"They threatened us, the day after Mrs Lincoln's funeral. They told us we had 24 hours to get out of Seattle, and to not go to the police under threat of death. They must have been watching us." My head is pounding, trying to remember all of this, trying to help them bury Linc.

"From surveillance devices found on the property, I'd say that's the case."

"I passed out again… I think. Next thing I know, I hear my girlfriend's voice, then an argument and then what I now know is the gunshot." I finish just as mom walks into the room

"I think that's all we need for now. I'm letting you know that John Lincoln has been arrested. Steven Morton was shot and killed. It appears during the fight, Miss Steele fired the weapon. It was self defense and that's how it's written." He explain. I give him a tight smile as he stands. "If we have more questions, we know where to find you."

And with that, he leaves.

Mom sits back down and takes my hand.

"Want to go and see your girlfriend?" She asks. I nod eagerly as dad walks in with a wheelchair.

"Really? I'm fine!" I say as I sit up, only to lie back down as the wave of dizziness subsides.

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Grey._

 **FIVE MINUTES AND A** costume change later, I'm finally in Ana's room.

 _Damn, she's beautiful. And you almost lost her._

Her chestnut hair is braided neatly on one side - my mother's work - and she's got bruising to one side of her face.

 _The bastard slapped her so hard she's bruised._

I can tell by the rise in the foot of the bed that her ankle is in a cast. The two IV's in either arm alert me to the bags of fluids that she's got running.

 _Baby, I am so sorry._

It hits home that Ana's alive, she saved my life. This woman I have known for a grand total of 5 months has almost given her life to save mine.

She has changed my life so much, she's made me see the world in a whole new light. Hell, she _is_ my light. I don't need the Dom side of me anymore, she's showed me how to be me, Christian Grey.

 _Why couldn't I have met her four years ago?_

I take Ana's hand and kiss it softly, realizing what I need to do now.

"I love you so much baby."

 **Ana:**

 **EVERYTHING HURTS. MY HEAD** feels so freaking heavy it's not funny. I know I'm not where I was… where I was wasn't this comfortable and didn't have a machine that beeps every second.

There's a weight on my hand, holding it as I try to remember what happened.

 _Christian wasn't back. I went looking for him. Cheryl. The old house. The fight. The gun._

Oh god! Did I get shot? I remember the police sirens, the men in blue rushing into the room.

 _How did they find us?_

I gasp and shoot up as Steven's face enters my nightmare and immediately regret the decision.

"Ana!" That silky voice exclaims. I collapse back onto the pillows and take a deep breath in.

 _Wrong idea, Steele._

Pain lances through me as I breathe again and I wince.

"Ana, it's Grace. You're safe, you're in the hospital." Grace tells me as I look around the room. I must look like a crazed animal if the beeping noise has picked up its tempo.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice hoarse. Christian has a straw to my lips and I suck eagerly, relishing in the feel of the cool water sliding down my throat.

"You remember yesterday?" Grace queries.

 _Yesterday?_

"I remember going after Christian. Steven and Linc were there. Christian was on the bed. I checked he was still alive. Steven…" I wrap my hand around my throat, as if I still felt his hand there.

"I fought. Linc stood back while he hit me. He found… he found the gun. Christian moaned… he distracted them. I got the gun off of him… we fought again and it went off… that was yesterday?" I double check. Grace nods.

"Yes darling, it was. It's okay, you don't have to explain anything right now, just rest." She tells me.

"Are you okay?" I turn my attention to Christian who gives me a lopsided smile.

"I'm okay beautiful." He murmurs, kissing my hand again.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Grace moves out of the room, leaving a silence between us.

"You're incredible, you know that?" He explains. "Thank you so much baby."

"I didn't do anything Christian. I saw you lying there… and something in me just snapped. It was you or him that was on the chopping block. He needed to be the one who died. He knew in the end; he meant nothing to me, and that I wasn't the perfect Miss Steele anymore."

"I love you, so much Ana. More than I can ever explain." He murmurs.

"Can I have a kiss now? A proper kiss?" I ask, pouting. He chuckles and transfers from his chair to my bed, avoiding the wires and the IV lines.

 _Just don't look at them Ana… you'll be fine._

"I love you too, Christian Grey." I press my lips to his and he moulds to me, each of us savouring the familiar taste of the other.

Someone clears their throat. I groan and pull away, wanting to know who our intruder is.

"Miss Steele, I'm Detective Rollins with Seattle PD. Are you up to answering some questions?" he asks. I look at Christian who sighs.

"She's just woken up, are you sure you need to do this now?" Christian squeezes my hand gently, reassuringly.

"Sometimes the memories are fresh in the moments after an incident. In Miss Steele's case, she's woken up." He explains.

"I'll be fine. Please, come in." I beckon them in.

And I tell them everything.

 **Christian:**

 **ANA'S BEEN ASLEEP FOR** the last hour. Her interview really took everything out of her. I waited for the waterworks, waited for the breakdown, but her voice was steady and calm throughout the whole thing.

"You can't be there." A nurse snaps as she walks into the room. I'm lying with Ana in my arms. She's snuggled into me, her face resting on my chest, her hands clinging onto my shirt.

"If I move, she'll wake up or have a nightmare. Which do you want?" I snap back.

"The patient's bed is the patient's bed!" She almost growls.

"That's enough Beatrice, my son is helping his girlfriend sleep. They've both been through hell and the _least_ you could do would be showing them some respect." Mom enters the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

 _Mama Grey in the house._

 _Beatrice_ huffs and storms out of the room. Ana stirs against me but settles as I run my fingers over her braid.

"How is she?"

"Spent. She's exhausted, mom." I'm worried.

"Darling, she used up a lot of adrenaline doing what she did. It's only normal for this to happen. And the fact that she fought her attackers, it only exhausted her more. Over the next few days she'll be the same. Now, I don't know - mentally - how she'll be, but you need to be there every step of the way. That means you don't fall asleep until she does and you don't get out of bed in the morning until she wakes up." She explains. I just nod.

 _I planned on doing that anyway._

"Of course mom. I love you, you know that right?" I flash her a smile and she returns it.

"Of course my darling boy. I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much in such a short amount of time. Oh!" She digs into her pocket and lifts out Ana's locket.

"Detective Rollins gave this to me before he left. It belongs to Ana?" I nod. "It's beautiful."

"I bought it for her over in Aspen. She's never been given anything before… and that smile mom, it makes me want to give her the world." I look down at my sleeping beauty and stroke her cheek softly.

"And you will. Christian, you and Ana fit perfectly together. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be together through everything. Here." She hands me a small box. "This is for when you're ready."

"Christian… no!" Ana murmurs, her hands clinging tight to my shirt.

"Shhh…I'm here Ana. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. You're safe." I kiss the top of her head and pull her tighter to me.

"No…" She mumbles. "Don't leave me... "

"I'm not going anywhere baby. Ever again. Not without you by my side. I'm here Ana. I'm always going to be here. Right next to you. I love you." I rock us gently, hoping to coax her out of her nightmare.

 _Come on baby, listen to what I'm saying._

"I love you." She mumbles before finally stilling.

"I love you too." I murmur as I, too, close my eyes.

" **CHRISTIAN? CHRISTIAN?** " **MY MOTHER'S** soft voice lulls me out of my sleep.

"Yes?" I yawn.

"I've brought you and Ana some dinner. It's from home, don't worry." She smiles at Ana, still soundly asleep beside me.

"Ana, baby… my mom brought food." With that word, her blue eyes pop open and I swear I can see her salivating.

"Thank you, Grace." She murmurs as she rolls over and attempts to sit up. She gasps and holds her ribs, as if suddenly remembering they were broken. "It smells _divine._ "

She moans for good measure and it send signals straight to my groin.

"Down boy." She whispers low in my ear. I gulp at her tone of voice and have half a mind to reply with _Yes, Mistress_ , but I hold my tongue.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread? Mom, that's my favorite!" I exclaim as Ana begins removing the covers from the meal.

"Your sister insisted. She hates the idea of her older brother having to eat hospital food and you know how Mia gets when you're not getting what you need." Mom shrugs. "Enjoy you two."

"Wait! Stay, please! It's the least I can offer after you've helped all day." Ana implores. I nod, agreeing with her.

"If you're sure."

"Come on, mom, I might even let you tell embarrassing stories about me." That does it and she sits in the recliner. Ana's eyes sparkle with the possibility of learning something embarrassing about me.

"Well, there was this one time where I found Christian and Elliot with three cartons of eggs. On each other." She chuckles at the memory.

 _She had to pick that one to start?!_

"Elliot had bet Christian that he'd get a prom date before the end of the school week. Well the end of the school week came and Elliot didn't have a date. So Christian decided that Elliot would be covered in egg and feathers. Only, in the end, Christian had more egg on him than his brother… and what's worse, Elliot was nude." She shudders as Ana laughs, holding her ribs all the while.

"Mom…" I groan.

"Oh shush! That's so adorable." Ana chastises. "Go on."

"There's another one where Christian was 10… we were up at Aspen for the winter holidays and we'd been skiing for the first time. Now, Elliot got it first go, Mia was still a little too small to try it, but Christian was determined. The first time he tried, he landed on his bottom and slid all the way down the hill. The second time he lost a ski. The third time he was doing so well and we were all cheering him on. That was until someone's labrador crossed his path. He completely forgot how to stop and fell forward, somersaulting across the finish line. One of his ski's landed in a tree and the other landed through the glass window at the lodge." Mom can barely contain her laughter and neither can Ana.

We fall back into comfortable silence.

 **MOM LEFT A LITTLE** while ago and Ana's snuggled into my arms as we watch re-runs of _The Middle._ I switch it off and kiss the top of Ana's head.

"I love you Ana."

"And I love you Christian."

"Come with me." I hop out of the bed and pick her up and out of the bed, placing her in the wheelchair mom had subtly left there.

"I'm not dressed Christian."

"I don't care."

She sighs as I kiss the top of her head, leaving the room and heading down a corridor that will lead to the garden.

"Wow, it's gorgeous out here. Look, the roses are in bloom! They look exactly like the ones I used to have." She points to a blood red rose and smiles.

"They're stunning, just like you." I pick her up and out of the chair, only to set her back down on a picnic blanket.

"The sky is so clear tonight." She murmurs as she lay back. I do the same.

 _I know, I can see it in your eyes._

"It is. What can you see?"

"I can see Orion and Andromeda…"

 _Girl knows her constellations._

"Ooh and Cetus." She exclaims, pointing to a small cluster of stars.

"How do you know so much about them?" I ask.

"Mom loved the stars. She always used to head up onto the roof and stargaze. If I had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, that's where I'd go with her." She lays her hands on her belly again and smiles.

I take the little box out of my pocket and place it in her hands. She looks down at the box, back to me, down at the box, me again and down to the box again.

 _Girl's gonna get whiplash._

She pushes herself up into a sitting position, holding the box in her hands.

"I know we've only known each other…"

"Yes."

"Will you let me finish?" I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she smiles at me, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. She nods.

"I know we've only known each other for five months, but they've been the most amazing five months of my entire life. We've both been through it together and have come out so much stronger. I love you Ana Steele. You are the love of my life. You are the light of my life. You sparkle a lot brighter than those stars up there. I don't know what I'd do without you. You make me the happiest man alive. You envision my dreams… you're everything. Would you do me the greatest honor in the world… and agree to be my wife?"

I gently open the box and smile. It's a gorgeous rectangular cushion cut sapphire ring, surrounded by a halo of diamonds in a diamond encrusted white-gold band. It belonged to my great-grandmother.

It's perfect.

 _Thank you mom._

Ana's breath catches in her throat as she inspects the ring. Her eyes finally meet mine again and I'm 99% sure that we're both in tears.

"Yes."

.

 **Just so you know on Monday I will be posting the final two chapters…..**

 **Now what am I going to do?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two chapters today….**

 **4 months later… October**

 **Ana:**

 **FOUR MONTHS OF BLISS** , only to be brought back to reality by a single phone call. The detectives in Montesano want to talk to me about my parent's cold case. My blood ran cold at the thought of having to go through that. It's not something I want to talk about.

 _Like, ever._

Somehow, they were able to connect Steven to my parent's murder, so why do they need to talk to me?

I have asked them to meet me at Christian's office. God knows I'm going to need him for this.

 _And whatever alcohol he's got at his disposal._

A lot has happened over the last four months. Carrick lent Christian the money he needed to start GEH. With that, he quickly bought a company and dismantled it, making a pretty penny from the sale. So now, he leases out a small office building in downtown Seattle. I'm so proud of him. He's got two more companies in the works. He's got a small team working for him, and he's even thinking of hiring a COO. He asked if I wanted the job, I laughed in his face.

As promised, Christian is taking an online course. I think he takes like 6 credits. He's just showing that he's doing it. He's still convinced that this company will explode and become the biggest thing out there and he won't need 'no stinkin degree...' and at the rate he's going, I might have to believe him.

I'm still working on my degree in Psychology. Grace has set me up to work with her charity _Coping Together_. We have plans to open a facility that will be able to bring kids and adults in, a place where they can have someone to talk to, programs to help rehabilitate those who need help, and also some shelter space for those trying to get away from a harmful situation.

With Steven gone, I finally feel free. I like to think that most of my demons floated away the night he died. I still have the occasional nightmare, but for the most part I'm doing alright. Christian's been phenomenal in helping me work through them and some nights - actually most nights - he'll sing me to sleep. I don't have nightmares then.

Christian and I took Carrick's advice and found a great therapist in Dr. Kerns. She specializes in sexual assault, abuse, trauma and grief.

In the beginning I would see her twice a week, now only once a week and Christian also sees her once a week. Sometimes we do joint sessions. It really helps so we can support each other. She gives us sound advice for how to deal with difficult situations. She gave me breathing exercises for when I felt particularly scared or anxious, even if there was no identifiable stimulus. It's been a _major_ help some days.

Christian and I know that all of this is something we'll have to live with for the rest of our lives, but everyday will get easier and where it's not always on our mind.

Cheryl, the woman that helped me, turned herself in. She was able to get a plea deal of 10 years for exchange of information. She helped the police by pointing Steven towards the murder of my parents.

 _Apparently, he liked to brag._

She told them where Linc and Steven held Elena captive for almost 3 months. She told them _everything_. Before they locked her up, I had to actually thank her, for helping me that day and coming out and speaking up. She could've just ran away. Christian and I really hope when she gets out she can start over.

 _God know she deserves a love like mine._

Linc pleaded guilty to murder in the 1st degree and the attempted kidnapping. He's awaiting sentencing, but he should be getting life with no chance of parole.

 _Good fucking riddance._

We found out through both his and Cheryl's confessions, that the apartments in Boston and Seattle were bugged and had hidden cameras in them. It makes me sick to think about everything they saw, what they watched what Christian and I shared. They bugged my phone as well, so I was never really _free_ of them. As to finding us in Aspen; they followed Elliot there and knew because it seems Linc bugged the Grey's place right after he sent me to Boston. Their mission was to kill us both and get away. I'm sure Steven would have done unspeakable things to me till then. I shudder at the thought and shake my head, trying my best to put the memory away.

After I got out of the hospital, Grace and Carrick insisted I stay with them in Christian's old room till we were able to find an apartment of our own. We found a nice little place in the Pike Street Market. I think he tells me everyday that it's only temporary. I don't care where I live as long as it's with him.

We plan to get married in November, right before Thanksgiving. It will be in Grace and Carrick's backyard. I love the fall, crunchy leaves, crisp air, and the harvest. I've been spending a lot of time with Mia and Grace planning this wedding. It's not going to be lavish Hollywood affair, but we have about 100 people coming. Oh and my wedding dress is to die for.

 **I WALK INTO CHRISTIAN'S** two storey office building. There's a small lobby with a reception desk. Andrea Parker - or the Keeper of the Gate as I call her - sits proud and tall at her desk. She's been a total godsend to this company. If it were me, I would've quit by now. I can deal with Dom Christian, but CEO Christian gets on my damn nerves.

"Good morning, Andrea." I greet her as I walk by.

"Good morning, Miss Steele." She smiles at me.

I knock before I enter his office. He's sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer, with what I call his 'thinking face' marring his expression. He hears the door close and looks up at me as I enter. He smiles and stands up, buttoning his suit jacket.

 _Oh, I will never tire of looking at him in a suit._

Too bad, there isn't enough time for me to jump his bones. Maybe afterwards.

 _Jeez Ana, ever heard of a quickie?_

He comes to me and wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "What time did the detectives say they would be here?"

I look at my watch. "They should be here shortly. 15 minutes or so." I know he was thinking the same thing I was.

Christian and I are still two very sexually charged people. It's like when we're in the same room, there's this _spark_ and all of a sudden we're either naked or feeling each other up. We can't keep our hands off of each other, and when we're alone… well, you know. I guess you can say it's always been like that with us and I can only pray that it stays like this. He really knows how to make a girl feel wanted.

 _Just wait till tonight… god I'm so wanton already!_

We still practice with BDSM. It's a lot on the lighter side, no punishment, no rules. Just he and I doing a whole bunch of kinky things. I'm starting to find out that he likes it when _I_ take control. We were told by our therapist, that even with the way we were introduced to it and everything that followed afterwards, that it was ok to still want to dabble in it. As long as it stayed safe and sane there shouldn't be any problems.

" _Pity."_ He had winked at me before stroking my cheek.

 **NOT 15 MINUTES LATER** , there's a knock on the door and I remove myself from Christian's lap and open the door.

"Miss. Steele?" A tall man, with flowing black locks asks me.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Collins and this is my partner Detective Marselas we were here to talk to you about that cold case that involves your parents?"

"Yes. Come in and take a seat." The detectives fall into the room and sit at the same round table that Christian has in his office. Christian and I join them. "This is my fiancé, Christian Grey." I introduce them and they shake hands.

"I know you're probably wondering why we're here today. As you know the case has been solved and we are in the middle of tying up loose ends."

"Loose ends?" I ask curiously.

 _What else could they need? They got Steven served to them on a slab._

"After Carla and Ray Steele's death, we were approached by a lawyer with their Will. He mentioned that he went looking for their daughter and was unable to find her. As you might already know, you were fostered to Steven Morton using a fake name." I nod.

 _Oh, his name still makes my skin crawl._

"Well, the Will was held onto, along with their case file in hopes you would come forward and claim it. I'm sorry it took this long to come and give it to you, but we needed to have it verified properly before we could." Detective Collins slides me a large brown envelope. My hands are visibly shaking as I pick it up.

"The lawyer's information is in there. He has everything ready for you whenever you can meet him."

"Is there anything else?"

"There is one more thing. Their bodies were never claimed." Detective Marsales sighs. "I know this isn't easy to hear, but, with the condition of their bodies from the fire, they were cremated by the state and still being held onto for release. So you should be able to also claim them and give them their final resting place." He says sorrowfully.

 _I don't want them at their final resting place! I want them beside me, helping me through all this shit!_

"Thank you." I whisper and try to hold the tears in. Christian is at my side wrapping his arms around me in an instant.

 _He knows me so well._

"I got you, baby." He murmurs in my ear, rubbing circles on his back.

I don't hear the rest of the conversation. I stare at the envelope as if it were a bomb about to go off. I look up as I hear the door _click_ closed.

"Are you going to open it?" Christian asks coming behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

I nod. I'm so scared to see what's in here. The last thing I have of my parents, neatly packaged a freaking envelope.

I take a deep breath and bravely open the envelope and pull out the stack of papers. I start reading through it. Most of it is legal jumble of stuff that's already been handled. I figure I'll give it to Carrick to look through, just to make sure everything is as it should be. They left me everything, but mostly everything was lost in the fire. That makes my heart sink. Then the next thing I read, almost stops it completely.

"C...C...C...Christian…" I stutter out.

"What is it?"

I can't speak and hand him the papers. I see his eyes grow wide. "I guess it's a good thing they did wait to give this to you." His shock is evident.

My mom and dad were rich. Ok, rich to _my_ standards.

 _I never knew._

They left me 2 million dollars. I knew growing up that we never had any issues with money. Our house was nice, but not over the top like the Grey's. I guess the small carpentry business did really well for itself.

I can't even think anymore, this is too much. I push the papers into the middle of the table and fall on my arms as I begin to weep. It's like everything I've been holding in for over 4 years comes pouring out of my body. This burning, heavy, screaming ball of pain that I shoved deep, _deep_ down has just come to the surface.

 _And I was doing so well!_

Christian does the only thing he knows how to do and wraps his arms around me as I cry. I will finally be able to put my parents to rest, I will finally being just to mourn them the way I should have.

 **THE NEXT DAY** **WE** travelled to Montesano, to meet with the lawyer of my parents will. I spent the rest of the day, in tears. It was the release I needed.

 _Dr Kerns would be proud._

Christian and I stayed up late as I shared every good memory I had of my mom and dad. He cried and laughed with me and helped me make a very important decision. I decided that I'll spread their ashes over Yellowstone park. It's where they got married and they loved to go camping up there every summer and spring. I know they wouldn't want to be sitting on my fireplace mantel. This way their spirit is free.

 _That way, I'm free as well._

The money they left me was put into an account that I can access at anytime now. I think I'm going to hold onto most of this money so when I finish my degree I can start something of my own that's like _Coping Together_.

 **WE TRAVELLED UP TO** Yellowstone park a week after collecting them. We decided to rent a car and took the almost 12 hour trip to Wyoming. It was quite the bonding trip. I kept yelling at him about going over the rumble strips and he got on me about not paying attention while I was driving. But we were quick to make up. We made a couple stops along the way and enjoy the area around us.

We made a promise then and there that we'd go away a few times a year, to declutter and enjoy each others company.

I managed to secure a priest and he came with us. He spoke while I spread the ashes. He said so many sweet things, I couldn't keep it together. However, he reminded me that even though their bodies are no longer with me, their souls live on and will always watch over me. So everytime something special happens in my life that I would want to share with them I need to close my eyes, relax, and I will feel them with me.

 _They're home._

 **November 18th-**

 **Ana:**

 **TODAY, I BECOME MRS** Christian Grey. I don't think I've ever felt this so excited or happy about anything before. The butterflies in my stomach are trying to escape.

 _Breathe Ana, just breathe._

Grace and Mia have set up one of guest rooms as our _Bridal Headquarters - no boys allowed._ I stand, finally looking at myself in the full length mirror for the first time this morning. I can't believe I'm the same girl staring back at me.

Gone is the scared, timid, weak Ana, replaced with a woman who could take on the world if she wanted to. Twelve months ago, I was still contracted to _him_. Twelve months ago, I believed I was a worthless piece of crap, that no one could or would ever love me.

 _How wrong I was…_

I twirl gently in my dress, allowing it to fan out and settle on my skin.

 _I admit, I look good._

My dress is simply stunning. Grace helped me choose it and I couldn't be happier. It's elegant mermaid design hugs my curves delicately and fans out at my knees, it's scalloped shoulders edge the deep V-neckline all the way into the bodice and a sheer illusion pattern accents the back. The lace applique just adds to an already perfect dress and just makes it that much… _more_.

 _I feel like a queen._

"You ready, Ana?" I turn and see Grace smiling at me.

I nod at her and walk to the door. I make my way down the steps and Carrick greets me on the bottom.

"You look lovely, Anastasia." He tells me.

I blush. "Thank you, Carrick."

"I know you've said time and time again that you wished to walk yourself down the aisle… but it would be my greatest pleasure to be by your side. If you'll let me." He smiles at me.

"Oh Carrick, thank you. Yes." I respond and he pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Don't ruin the masterpiece daddy!" Mia quips as we pull away. Carrick rolls his eyes at his daughter.

"Shall we?" He takes my arm and we make our way to the tents we have set up for the ceremony.

Down the white aisle runner, there's a bunch of fall colored leaves that make the path. On the sides of the chairs there's pumpkins that also make there way down the aisle.

Christian and the priest are standing under a wooden archway that have crimson, orange, chocolate, yellow, green and burgundy leaves entwined in wood vines.

Christian's eyes meet mine. He smiles his megawatt smile at me, and I almost turn to putty. Today I vow to spend the rest of my life with this man. I don't think I can think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with.

 **Christian:**

 **IF ELLIOT WASN'T STANDING** beside me, I might fall right now. As soon as I saw Ana, my breath was gone. She looks absolutely stunning. I remember to smile as I watch my beautiful bride walk down the aisle with my dad on her arm. I can't help the grin on my face. I didn't think I could ever be this happy.

It's hard to believe that almost a year ago she came into my life as a 'gift.' It would turn out even through all the evil that was behind such a gift ended up being the best I have ever received.

 _Now she's to be my wife._

In a way I'm better off with Elena being dead. Even though her ending was tragic, she could of ended up taking my life down a dark path if she was alive. She could of turned me into a cold hearted man that didn't believe in love. I would be beating and fucking random brunette Submissives, thinking it was the only way to be satisfied. I wouldn't be close to my family. I would be utterly alone. And Elena would be the one controlling my life, not me.

And finally, I might of never met Ana. You know the phrase 'everything happens for a reason?' I think today I truly believe that.

I take Ana's arm, as my dad hands her to me and kisses her on the cheek. He walks to his seat beside my mother. I don't think I've ever seen Grace Grey so happy.

I look at Ana and she's smiling, glowing with nothing but happiness. And I'm glad I can be part of why she feels that way.

"You look stunning, Anastasia." I can't wait to peel her out of this dress later. And then whisk her away to Fiji for two weeks.

"You're quite dashing yourself, Mr. Grey." I can't help and I quickly kiss her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We turn to face the priest. I'm ready to make her officially mine forever.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to join the union of Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan-Grey…."

 **NEXT UP THE EPILOGUE….**

 **A/N Thanks so much to Stargazer93 for helping me write this story, and helping me with ideas. I have no idea where I would be if I didn't have her help. I would've probably be banging my head somewhere. Please check out her stories if you haven't because they're awesome:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Posted two chapters today so make sure you read Chapter 20 First!**

 **Epilogue ~ 4 years later**

 **June 18th**

" **DADDY! DADDY! UP! UP!"** My bouncing three-year-old yells as he jumps on me.

 _Remind me to lock the fucking door next time._

"Five more minutes." I beg, rolling over.

"No daddy! _Now!_ " He demands and I know if I looked at him, he'll have his arms crossed and his mother's signature pout.

 _What did mom tell us? We spend the first 2 years of our children's lives teaching them to walk and talk, and the next 16 getting them to sit down and shut up!_

"Happy birthday Mr Grey." My wife's sultry voice says before my son can talk again. I pick my head up off of the mattress and look at her, my heart stopping for a moment.

 _Four years and I'm still affected by her._

She's dressed in a beautiful royal blue knee length dress, which accentuates her beautiful curves even more than I knew possible. She's paired that with a pair of 3 ½ inch Louboutin's.

But there's one curve that I'll never tire of seeing: her pregnancy bump.

"Good morning beautiful." I roll over and sit up as she and Teddy place my breakfast in front of me.

"It looks delicious guys." I look down at my smiley-face chocolate chip pancakes, OJ, Bacon and Hashbrowns with a newfound hunger.

"Easy there daddy, we don't want you to choke." Ana whispers as she pulls Teddy into her lap.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"A little after ten. You got in late last night Mr Grey." She says with her _mom_ voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. Ros and I were stuck dealing with the mind-numbing so and so's in Japan. I don't even know why we're doing it anymore."

"You've been dealing with them for close to a year and they _still_ haven't agreed? Something fishy is going on over there." She assesses and knowing her, she's probably right.

"I don't see why you don't come and work for me…" I mumble as I shove a bit of pancake into my mouth.

"Because I know nothing about Mergers and Acquisitions."

"Still. You're a damn good negotiator and you know how to put people in their places." I shrug.

"No. GEH is your baby. _Grey Medical_ is mine."

 _Grey Medical_ was officially opened last month, specializing in counselling services, drug and alcohol services, three doctors and a team of nurses. It's designed for the lower socio-economic classes. Ana is at the helm as well as running group sessions twice a week and individual counselling twice a week. Of course _Coping Together_ runs out of the three story building as well, my mother at the helm.

 _Those two have become quite the powerhouse in the last four years._

GEH had a major boom in the following year after Ana and I married. By the time we'd made our first billion, we had to hire security for Ana, Teddy and myself. Enter Jason Taylor, Luke Sawyer and Gabriel Jones.

After our first 10 million, we moved into the penthouse at Escala - admittedly that was 6 months after we opened, but it was better than nothing. It had everything we wanted and more. We altered one of the rooms and it became our Playroom - a room Ana and I use often, but making love has quickly become my favorite version of sex.

We still have the penthouse at Escala, but we've since moved to a beautiful two story house overlooking the Sound. We managed to move in shortly after Teddy was born and we've loved every moment of it. Over the last couple of years, we've had to hire a housekeeper - especially to help with Teddy if Ana or I had to work long hours. It didn't happen often, but we're eternally grateful for Gail Jones. I have a feeling she and Jason are together… but who knows.

GEH moved into a 20 storey office building in the middle of last year; too many people for a simple office building. _Grey House_ looks regal and professional with it's floor to ceiling length windows, pristine work environment and

"Besides, Grace would kill me if I left her by herself." Ana chuckles.

"Presents, now momma?" Our Teddy Bear looks up at his mother and pouts.

"One present now. Go get one!" He bounces off of her and scurries out of the room.

"I want my present now Ana…" I groan as she stands, shifting that dress down.

"Not yet Mr Grey. You already had the start of you present at three this morning, if you remember correctly." She reminds me.

 _Ben & Jerry's & Ana… it was the perfect present._

"I'll be good." She walks forward and plants a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Ew! Mommy and daddy kissin' again!" Teddy exclaims, his face scrunched in an expression of disgust.

"You want kisses to baby boy?" And before Ana can finish that sentence, my son bolts away, squealing in delight.

"Can the birthday boy have another kiss?" I ask, pouting like Teddy does.

"I have the measure of you Grey men now. And your parents and siblings will be here soon." She murmurs, leaning in to kiss me but staying far enough away that she isn't.

 _Tease._

"Later, Mrs Grey." I growl.

"Yes, _Master._ " She purrs back and if the tent in my briefs weren't already evident, it sure as hell is now!

"Poppy!" We hear Teddy squeal at his grandpa.

 _Wonderful, they're here._

"I'll distract them for a while, enjoy your breakfast baby." She kisses me once more and sashays her and her perfect ass out of the room.

 _If there was ever a time to speed-eat, it's now Grey!_

 **IN RECORD TIME, I'M** showered and dressed. Teddy's come to check on me twice at Elliot's insistence. My bone head of brother seriously hasn't aged in 4 years.

"There's the birthday boy!" Dad exclaims as I enter the room. A tiny version of me barrels into my leg while mom hugs me. Touch isn't a problem anymore. I can't believe what I've been missing out on all these years; it's like there's a part of my heart that was never filled.

 _Now it is._

"Here I am." Mia's the next to hug me, talking a mile a minute. Don't get me wrong, I love my little sister… she just annoys the crap out of me sometimes.

My eyes lock with Ana's and she gives me a small smile as she rubs her baby bump.

Elliot punches me on the shoulder, the normal sort of affection I get from him nowadays.

"Happy birthday bro, another one with a knocked up missus huh?" He winks at me and I punch him back.

He's right though, with Ana being pregnant; the sex has been _incredible_. She's much more vocal, more sensitive and more responsive to my touch than ever before. When she was pregnant with Teddy, we looked up safe BDSM practices and agreed on some and let me tell you… it was out of this world.

"You know what they say El, a man's favorite sight is his wife barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen." Ana says as she walks over. She kisses me - a G rated kiss if ever there was one - and steps back, taking my hand and placing it on her bump. I feel Blip 2 kick and smile.

Ana found out she was pregnant about three months in, in Japan of all places. I thought it was something she ate, she thought otherwise. It wasn't until we got back on American soil that she went to the OB/GYN and it was confirmed. Blip 2 was three months along.

She found out what she was having a couple of weeks ago but refuses to tell me. It wasn't my fault the idiots in finance didn't know their heads from their asses and made the meeting run three hours overtime!

"You forgot _naked_ there Banana." Elliot replies. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Teddy, are you going to let daddy sit down so he can open his presents?" Ana asks as Teddy still clings to me. Gently, he unwinds himself from me and looks up at me. I take a good look at my son.

He's got my copper hair and facial features, but Ana's crystal clear blue eyes. You know, the eyes that can see through all the bullshit and really make you wonder about everything you've ever done in life and all they've asked is if you'd like a cup of coffee? Yeah, those eyes.

"Loves daddy." He reaches up, stretching out his arms as I lift him and place him on my hip.

"Loves you too Teddy." I kiss his cheek.

"No! That grown up stuff! Ewww!" He complains, wiping his cheek dramatically. The room erupts into laughter.

"Presents!" Carrick announces as I finally sit down, Teddy sitting in my lap.

 **GLIDING LESSONS, HELICOPTER TRAINING** lessons, clothes, a beautiful crayon drawing from Teddy and a new watch from Ana makes today one of the best days I've ever had.

I've dropped hints all year that I wanted gliding lessons. I've already got my pilot's license, but needed the training lessons for when I finally did get my helicopter.

I have _loved_ helicopters since I was a little kid. They have always been my favorite method of transport, and probably always will be.

"You've got another couple of presents from me." Ana murmurs as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, I know." I wink at her.

" _Not_ those kinds of presents. Not right now anyway." She elbows me playfully before standing. She holds her hand out for me.

"Come."

"With pleasure." I mumble and watch as that delicate blush creeps across her face.

For some reason my family has to come too. Elliot places a blindfold over my eyes and I'm blind. I'm trusting Ana not to bash me into anything, but after the last fiasco, I'm taking that with a grain of salt.

I know we're outside, I can feel the warm summer air and it smells like roses. Ana wanted to planted her mother's rose all throughout the property and they're all stunning, all in bloom.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Elliot removes the blindfold and it takes me a moment to be able to open my eyes.

 _It's fucking bright out here!_

My fuzzy visions becomes as clear as day as I focus on Ana. And what sits behind her.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

It's a helicopter.

My wife. Bought me a fucking helicopter!

"It's a Eurocopter EC130. Safest in its class. I thought, when you're ready, you could learn in her." She explains.

I look over the beautiful design and I find myself walking towards it, not really focusing on anything else. I can hear Grace and Mia squeal something, but I'm more interested in the helicopter.

 _My helicopter._

I take down the bow and open the door as I hear laughter behind me. I turn around and stare at them.

"Your other present." Ana nods to the bow.

 _What the hell is she talking about? It's a bow. It's a… pink bow. A pink bow? Why isn't it… oh my god._

"No way!" I exclaim, looking from the bow up to Ana and back again. Ana nods.

"We're having a girl!" She announces.

 _A girl, we're having a girl. I'm going to die._

I race to her and hug her before dropping to my knees and placing kisses all over Ana's bump.

"Hello in there baby girl. It's daddy! I cannot wait to meet you!" I stand again and kiss Ana with everything I've got.

"I love you. So fucking much." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too Christian, forever." She kisses me again.

 **FINALLY ALONE, ANA AND** I sit comfortably in our family room. Teddy crashed out about half an hour ago. There's only so much excitement a three-year-old can handle, it seems.

"Have you enjoyed your day?" Ana asks as I rub her bump softly.

"The best. Thank you for my presents." I kiss the top of her head.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them."

"I can't believe I was so focused on the helicopter that I couldn't see what was right in front of me." I murmur.

"It's your birthday, you were already distracted enough." She replies.

"That it is… Teddy's down… the family's gone… what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Bedroom, ten minutes Mr Grey. Don't be late." And with that, she gets up as quickly as she can and sashays out of the room. I groan and throw my head back.

 _Always topping from the bottom Mrs Grey._

 **SATED, CALM AND SLEEPING,** I look at Ana. the way her hands rest on her bump, the way her hair fans out across the pillow, the way her eyes flicker as she dreams…

 _Damn I'm a lucky son of a bitch._

4 years ago, I married her. I married the single most important woman in my world. She means everything to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. And I like to think that she feels the same about me.

Everything I said when I proposed 4 years ago stands true to this day. Ana is my light, she's brought me out of a dark place, a place where I wasn't willing to accept love, to accept touch and she's come in and thrust all of it on me.

When I look at her… I can't help but feel whole… complete even. Before she came into my life; we were both messed up, both running from our pasts. Then we came together. We fought against the monsters that tried to destroy us, we showed them that they couldn't break us, they couldn't separate us.

Somehow, along the way; she saved me and I saved her.

In the end, I think we'll always do that… we'll always end up _saving ourselves._

 _ **~The End~**_

 **A/N: Thank you to DiamondChild for allowing me to collaborate with you on this story, it has been an adventure that I have thoroughly enjoyed! I wish you luck on your future stories (and if you ever need help, you know where I am!). Thank you to all the followers and reviews, I guarantee we've loved every second of it.**

 **Yours,**

 **~ Stargazer93**

 **Check out our new story Echoes of a Kiss which is on Stargazer93's page if you haven't already:)**


End file.
